Rollercoaster of Hearts
by UnattractiveGoddess
Summary: Takumi was grieving for his fiancè. Misaki was there to somehow help ease his pain. But falling in love with him? That wasn't supposed to be part of the plan because she knows too well her feelings will never be reciprocated. Not when he's stuck to his past with no intentions of moving on. Will she be able to change his mind and put her heart at stake?
1. Chapter 1- Takumi's Grief

**Okay so I was thinking about it and I came up with a conclusion. I am not using an OC in this story since I wanted to include Tora so badly and what better way than to use Chiyo, right? Sorry about those who voted in my poll. Or wait, I could use an OC but not for Takumi. You'll know later on. So here's the story I kept on ranting about in Girl Meets Boy (my other story). I'm aiming to touch your hearts with every character. This happens in an AU by the way. I hope I can get as much support in this story as how I did in my previous one. Read on all the way!**

**Disclaimer: Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama rightfully belongs to Hiro Fujiwara and I am only borrowing her characters. **

* * *

Rollercosater of Hearts-Chapter One

"Chiyo…"

Lifeless Takumi stared at the picture in his hands. Until now, he couldn't accept that she's gone-taken away from him. What pains him the most is that it was because of him. Because he was an idiot, she died. Because he didn't listen to her, she died. Because he couldn't protect her on the last minute, she died. Because he was too weak, she died. Ever since that haunting day, he never stopped blaming himself for her death. He even thought of killing himself for the purpose of being with her again. But through those hard times he thought, 'What would Chiyo say if I kill myself?' because in his constant dreams she was there, telling him to carry on with his life and move on. But how could he do that when she was his life. She was everything to him. She was the one who brought him pure bliss. She was the one who welcomed to him the feeling of loving someone with all their heart. She was the one who taught him the greater things in life. She introduced him to a new world-her. She was his world. And now, that she's left, he felt like there's nothing else more worth living yet why? Why does she have to appear in his dreams every night and tell him that there's more to his life than constantly grieving for her? One thing he knows is that she's too kind. She's too kind for him. How could she expect him to live on when she's not by his side? How could she expect him to move on when every part of her death was his fault and the thought just won't stop haunting him every minute of every day?

"Why do you have to tell me that? Can't you see I'm nothing without you?" Takumi muttered as he held the picture close to his heart. A soft sob came from him as he kept on reminiscing everything they shared until that tragic event. She was the only girl he cried for. He was supposed to be strong. He built walls around himself yet she managed to break all of them when she left him. Now, he wasn't ashamed of letting his family and friends see him cry. He could care less because all he ever thinks about every single day is her. From the moment he wakes up until the moment he drifts off to sleep, she was in his mind. Sometimes he would even imagine that she was still with him and that everything is just a sick silly dream but no, life eventually had to bring him back to reality and shove it in his face that he lost the game and that he no longer was in control of everything.

"Please come back. I need you." He's broke and only her smile and her touch can make him feel whole again. Only she can mend his broken heart. He longed for no one else but her. He kept whispering to himself all of the things he wanted to say to her that he didn't notice the doors opening revealing his brother.

"Takumi, that's enough for today. You've been here for hours. You have to eat."

He stared up at his brother's eyes, full of concern-concern that he wished belongs to her. He wished she could be beside him again to worry about him over trivial things.

"I need to be alone for now."

"What would she say if she knew you're killing yourself by skipping meals? Would she be happy?"

It was better that way. At least he died because of his longing for her. It'll be a slow and peaceful death for him. She would like that, right? At least it wasn't complete suicide.

"You know she won't like it if you continue on with all of these Takumi. She cares for you and doesn't want you to suffer."

"The mere fact that I can't be with her again already made me suffer so much. All the other things are just part of it."

"Takumi…"

"Please, Gerard. I need some time for myself. I…I need to think things through."

"Don't and I mean never think about taking your life away."

He smiled weakly at his concern for him. "I won't."

"Then I'll be leaving now. Come out whenever you feel like it. Food's ready for you anytime."

"Thank you, Gerard."

The black-haired patted Takumi's shoulders before turning to leave. Once alone again, Takumi stared at the picture for the last time before slipping it back between the pages of their favorite book.

"What do you want me to do, Chiyo?"

. . . . .

"Misaki, where's your leave?"

"I'm off to Miss Patricia-san's house. I won some apples by the supermarket and thought maybe she would like to have some. I'll be back before five, Sakura. Tell Suzuna where I am. She might go berserk once she doesn't see me around when she gets back from school."

"Okay. Take care then."

"I will. Bye!"

"Yeah. Bye!"

Misaki quietly hummed to herself as she walked pass the busy streets of Tokyo. Her destination was the secluded mansion of the Walkers located at the tip of Tokyo. It was isolated for the reason of gaining privacy from people especially the paparazzi since the Walkers are one of the most influential families here in Japan as well as in England. It was a long way to go but she doesn't mind. Walking is a way of calming her mind and it enables her to ponder about random things that might come in handy for some reason in the future. The explanation of why she was involved with the Walkers is because of Patricia, the heiress of the family. She met her when she was working at a café as a waitress. She decided to take pity on her and her sister by offering both of them a scholarship in one of the most prestigious schools in Japan-Seika University. Now, she often visits her at her home and brings her some token of appreciation for everything that she'd done for her and her sister.

The thought brought a frown to Misaki's face. She remembered how things came out to be what they are right now. Her parents died in an accident when she was still twelve and Suzuna was nine. She remembered how no one in the family wanted to take them in during the burial. All of them only saw both them as trouble-extra mouths to feed. They just left her and Suzuna by themselves, grieving for their parents. From then on, Misaki stood up for both of them. She made a promise to herself that she would do everything to sustain Suzuna's needs as well as hers even if it meant working all night. Luckily, she met Sakura during High School. They became the best of friends and now, she was living with her in a cozy apartment located at the heart of Tokyo along with Suzuna, of course. From then on, she considered Sakura an extension to their little family. Although Sakura still has her parents, she decided to live with her mainly because she knows what she's gone through in life and she wants to be there for her. Amidst everyone who called themselves her friend, Sakura was the only one who looked at her for her true self and not because of her looks or popularity. Sure, she's popular due to her title as the Demon President during their High School Years and almost everyone in school fears her so they try to befriend her instead in order not to face her wrath. But Sakura, she was different. Sakura was the only girl who listened to her tragic story with all her heart and not just pure ears. She heard her out when she badly needed someone. She didn't come up to her for the sole purpose of avoiding reprimands by the President. She came because she cares.

Misaki planned that after High School she would consider working as her only option and erase the fact of attending college because of the expensive tuition fees. Of course, Sakura offered to help with the fees yet she can't seem to have the courage to accept it. She doesn't want to bother others for her life. Her goal is to succeed on her own feet so she declined the offer and worked in a café. That was when Patricia came into her damned and messed up life and proposed to her something she never imagined-a chance to go to college for a better job. She contemplated on the offer for days but due to Sakura and Suzuna's endless ranting about how good the given opportunity is, she gave in. Now, here she is-a student of Seika University in Accountancy. She was in her fourth year and is planning to proceed to taking up Law and become a Corporate Lawyer. She already told Patricia about her plans in life and no matter how much she refused, Patricia insisted on supporting her all throughout her studies. In her life, she has never been grateful enough to meet someone as kind as Patricia. To her, she was her guardian angel sent straight from heaven. She never forgot to thank God for introducing her into her life.

Misaki was so occupied in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that she was already in front of the gigantic gates of the Walker Mansion. Carefully, she pressed the doorbell and came the speakers.

"Walker Residence, how may I help you?" the familiar voice of the family's head butler greeted her ears.

"Uhmm, Cedric, it's Misaki."

"Oh, Misaki! Wait a sec, I'll send in the car to pick you up."

"No need. I'll just walk. Just inform Patricia-san that I'm here."

"Very well."

Misaki never seemed to grow tired of being amazed by the estate's grandeur. It seems to be bigger that Tokyo. She doesn't even know if that was even an exaggeration. A car is even needed to reach the mansion. Not only that, beyond the mansion was a huge open field where one can even go horseback riding and anything else one can think of. She surely envied how rich people work. It's like they're buying lavish things because they just don't know what else to do with their money. Of course, the Walkers are like that yet they also never forget to join fundraising activities and charities. Maybe that's why they're blessed all the more each year-because of their kindness. She's a witness to that with her and Suzuna's scholarship.

Once she reached the mansion, she was immediately greeted by the maids she knows by heart now. She's been here for a lot of times and she's known and seen everyone living inside this home. Wait, not everyone to correct. She hadn't meet Patricia's second son. Maids said he was more of a loner and only opened up to his family, some trusted maids, a few friends, and his girlfriend or was it fiancé.

"Good afternoon, Misaki."

She gave a short bow to every maid that greeted her on her way to Patricia's study. Until now, she never imagined herself stepping foot inside a place like this. All her life ever since their parents left them, she pictured herself in the future as someone begging for food and money on the streets. Misaki smiled at everything she accomplished in life. She didn't even bother paying attention to where she was walking causing her to bump someone.

"Oof!"

She came landing on the floor with a loud thud along with the basket of apples. Massaging her butt, she muttered a small cry of pain at the impact before collecting the rolling apples one by one. The person in front of her didn't even bother helping.

"S-sorry," Misaki was able to say before standing up and giving a quick bow before taking her leave. She didn't even take a glance at the person she just bumped. She was pissed at how he just stared as she collected the apples and helped herself up and how he didn't even bother saying 'sorry'. It's like the word 'help' isn't in his dictionary. She hadn't gone long when she heard his husky voice. "Next time, watch where you're going."

She turned around and saw his figure disappearing down the hall before she could even retort. The only thing she was clear seeing was the spiky and messy mop of blonde hair.

_Who's he?_

Misaki decided to shrug away the thought and proceeded to the study. She gave a few knocks at the door in order to inform Patricia of her presence.

"Misaki?"

"Yes. It's me."

"Come in."

Cautiously, Misaki pushed the huge double doors open and revealed Patricia having her afternoon tea while looking out the huge window.

"What brought you here, dear?"

"I brought you some apples. I won them by the supermarket this morning," Misaki stated while grabbing the vacant seat as what Patricia ushered her to do.

"Why, thank you. You even took time just to bring me those apples."

"It's just a small way of thanking you for everything you've done."

"You do know there's no need for being so grateful anymore. You and Suzuna are like family now."

"I just want you to know how much you've changed our lives and how happy we are to meet you." Misaki felt tears welling up in her eyes between their talk. Patricia, seeing her cry, came closer and caged Misaki in her embrace.

"Shhh…now, now, there's nothing to cry for. I don't want to see you wasting your tears." She wiped the tears rolling down Misaki's cheeks and held her shoulders before looking into her eyes. "I wanted you to be happy for everything. Not cry your heart out. Now, give me that heartwarming smile of yours."

"I am happy. These are tears of joy," Misaki barely managed to say in between her soft sobs.

"It's just that I'm already tired of seeing my loved ones crying. First to cry is my son and now you. I'm sick of seeing tears."

Giving in to Patricia's request, Misaki let out a faint smile.

"Now that's more I like it. A smile suits your face. I would kill to see that smile on you every day. I would never forgive the person who would wipe that smile away. Tell me if ever someone makes you sad, I would make sure they'll never get to see sunlight again."

"That's scary, Patricia-san."

"It's for Misaki so it's worth it."

"Killing is a sin."

Patricia let out a laugh before continuing, "I know. You're still as innocent and kind as ever Misaki. That's the one thing I liked about you."

Misaki couldn't help but only smile at Patricia's comment. She stared at her thinking of how it would feel like if she was her mother. Of course, she'd never replace Minako, her Mom but she just wanted to imagine how her life would be if ever Patricia gave birth to her instead.

"Do you want to taste the apples? I'll get someone to cut them in your favorite form." She knew her well. She always wanted her apples to be cut in the shape of rabbits. It's how her Mom used to cut them when she was still alive. A short pang seeped into her at the memory of her mother creating a slight flinch from her but she immediately hid it away with a weak smile.

"I'd love to but I really need to go now. I'll be walking home and I promised to be back by five."

"Oh, I'll have Cedric drive you home."

"It's fine. I can manage."

"It's a long way back to your apartment. You might get caught up with the dark."

"I'll just have to walk faster then."

Patricia beamed at her and accompanied her to the doors. "You're still the same Misaki. I hope you never change."

"I won't."

"Goodbye, dear," Patricia bade and kissed both of Misaki's cheeks.

"Yes. Bye, Patricia-san."

"Be careful on your way home."

Misaki gave a small nod and walked on the hallways now being watchful of her surroundings after what happened a while ago. She carefully studied the expensive paintings hang on the wall until she passed on an open doorway.

"That's weird. No one ever leaves doors open in here."

With curiosity getting the best of her, Misaki checked the said room and saw the same man with blonde hair by the window.

_Is he planning to jump?!_

"Wait! NO! Don't do it!"

Takumi looked back and saw the raven-haired girl from before scurrying towards him.

_What is she doing?_

"No. Please don't jump. We're on the second floor. You might get yourself killed."

"What I'm doing is none of your business."

"But taking your life away is unforgivable in the eyes of God. It's as though you killed someone. He'll be sad."

"I already had enough with God's plans. He already took away my happiness so I'll make him feel sadness too. If you get what I mean."

"You're mean."

"So?"

"You don't even understand how life goes, do you?"

Takumi was taken aback by her sudden statement. Now, who was she to give him a lesson about life?

"And who are you to tell me that?"

"I may not know you or the problems you're undergoing now to even come to the point of mocking God but one thing I know is that you don't know what life is."

"Life is her."

"Huh?"

"My life is the one girl taken away from me."

"S-sorry. I-"

"So now you know how I'm feeling now leave."

"I can't just leave someone alone to die. That'll haunt me for life."

"Well bear with it."

"What?! NO! Look I know you're grieving and it hurts. I know because I've experienced losing people important to me before but your loved one passing away isn't an enough reason for you to also take your life. Dying is a means of saying that our mission here on Earth is finished and we can finally rest. It has a purpose. It doesn't just happen so that it can hurt anyone. It happens because it wants others to know that that someone is finally going to heaven. And what better way to face someone's death than to move on?"

"Moving on isn't as easy as you say it."

"I know. It took me three whole years to accept the fact that my parents died. Every night during those years, I cried myself to sleep. Who would blame me? I was just hurt. Eventually, I realized I still have a life to live and there are still people caring for me and so I decided to face everything. It wasn't long after that when I finally considered myself moved on."

Takumi was stunned at how open this girl was being to him. He doesn't even know her nor does she know him but she was sharing her life to him without doubts like they've know each other for more than just a span of minutes.

"Why are you saying all of that?"

"To make you realize how much of your life you'll be wasting once you jump off that window."

"You're weird," Takumi commented before pushing her aside and leaving her alone inside the room. He had nothing else to say. A stranger just lectured him about life and he felt like a fool upon realizing that everything she said made perfect sense. Why is it that no matter how his family tried telling him to stop committing suicide he would always not listen to them yet he felt like obeying the girl's words? Weird.

Misaki let out a sigh of relief when she fathomed that he got what she was saying. "Who is he anyway?"

* * *

**I am proud with this story. I was actually planning on having Patricia dead yet I realized that that would not be good for Takumi's part considering his fiancé died. So I decided to let her live and somehow connect Misaki and Usui together. Did it turn out good? Bad? Average? Leave your comments by reviewing. It would be greatly appreciated. I'm striving to reach a hundred reviews with this one since. I hope you'll be kind enough to help me ;)**

**I can't believe I updated this just a few hours after I announced Girl Meets Boy completed. I feel so happy XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**With much love,**

**Goddess-san :***


	2. Chapter 2- Seeking Comfort

**I am so sorry for updating late. I was actually at my grandparent's house at a small town and unfortunately, there was no internet connection there. So yeah, I had to wait 'til I come back home. For all those who reviewed in the first chapter, a bucket of love for you guys. Thanks so much. Please continue to support me until the end.**

**.**

**Maid-sama is not and never will be mine. I'm just borrowing its characters.**

* * *

Chapter Two

"Misaki?"

Sakura muttered as she approached her friend by the table as she rubbed her eyes indicating the lingering drowsiness in her system. She unexpectedly woke up from her slumber and decided to fetch herself a glass of water before going back to sleep when she found Misaki still in the living room, studying.

"Oh, Sakura. You also haven't slept yet?"

"Uh no. I woke up and went to get myself a glass of water. Why are you still up? It's already past midnight." Sure, she knows why. She just want to shove it in her friend's face the abnormal thing she's doing-studying late at night.

"I just have to study. Midterms are coming up next week," Misaki weakly replied producing a worried look on Sakura's face. She never gets enough time to rest. Sometimes she feels like she should just tie Misaki up in her bed to refrain her from studying until dawn.

"You need to sleep. You can't focus properly when you're forcing yourself too much."

"No. I'm fine. I'll just need to finish this last subject."

"You kept saying you're fine yet your face seems to contradict to your words. Take a look at yourself in the mirror. You look like some dead zombie gone back to life."

"No. I'm fine, really."

"Misaki, I'm just telling you this because I care. What you're doing to your body isn't good."

"I know. Thanks for your concern but I can't let Patricia down. I need to prove myself worthy of the scholarship she's given me."

Sakura placed a hand on Misaki's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "She already sees you being worthy enough. Now, leave those things and get some nice sleep."

Thinking she doesn't stand a chance against Sakura anymore, Misaki nodded and stood up from her seat. After Sakura got some water for herself, they walked back to their respective rooms and drifted off into dreamland within minutes.

. . . . .

"Young master, you have to eat your breakfast," the butler's voice echoed throughout Takumi's gigantic bedroom. The boy was lying still on bed, his back cushioned by the soft mattress. It was already around ten in the morning and his mind was even so occupied by the talk she had with the girl from yesterday. Her words bamboozled him that he doesn't know what else he should do but stare blankly in space-out into nothingness.

"Young master?" called out the ever patient butler standing a few meters from his bed. Takumi ignored his servant and continued musing to himself. He knows well enough he'll eventually give up and leave him alone. Why can't everyone understand that all he wants is some space-some privacy for him to think things through even more?

The butler let out a short breath before turning his heels and proceeded to the door. "Just call me when you need anything."

Takumi kept his silence even after he was already alone. Everything just seems so confusing all the more as another day pass without her-his Chiyo. The blonde shut his eyes and allowed more tears to be shed for Chiyo.

. . . . .

"Nee-chan, I brought you your lunch. You forgot to bring it with you," the younger girl said as she handed the bento over to her sister who was working her ass off over some assignment which she heard from Sakura was still due two weeks from now. Although she knows her sister is diligent, what she's doing now is way past the limit of that word. It's like she's drowning herself with everything which regards to school.

"Oh, thanks, Suzuna. Just place it on the corner of the desk," Misaki replied without even bothering to look up.

The little one let out a sigh and whacked her sister's head causing her face to hit the desk lightly.

"Ouch!" Misaki looked up at her sister with an expression of confusion mixed with a little annoyance. "What was that for?!"

"To straighten you up. You've been killing yourself with school works almost every single day. You never give yourself some time to rest. It's like what's in your mind is school works, school works and more school works! Nee-chan, try to loosen up a bit from the stress studies are giving you and learn to act your age."

Misaki snickered. "Says the girl who acts like my mother."

Again, she received another whacking.

"Hey, stop doing that! You already had me twice!"

"I'll stop once you also stop finishing those school works that aren't due 'til next, next week," Suzuna stated, crossing her arms over her chest. She knows she had to do this for the welfare of her sister even if it means she have to be as forceful as ever. She never feels at ease seeing her work so hard for her studies almost to the point of killing herself with those papers.

Misaki grunted and rolled her eyes at her sister's demanding attitude towards her before uttering a low 'fine' when she saw her looking all mighty with her pose. "Geez, you're being persistent."

"Now, since you have nothing else to do, join me and Sakura for lunch. We haven't hung out properly at school for the past week." She's right. They never had time to have friendly get-together with just the three of them lately since Misaki's been busy with school works, Suzuna was occupied with all those raffle entries, and Sakura with her Flowers and Tea Club activities.

"Go on ahead. I'll follow. The usual spot, right?"

Suzuna narrowed her eyes, suspicion getting the best of her. "No. We'll go together. Who knows what evil plans you have in your mind."

Misaki realizing she can't outsmart her sister rolled her eyes for the second time and stood up, walking grumpily to the door, Suzuna following behind with a smile of victory on her face. Her sister just can't say no when it comes to her.

"Wow! Good job Suzuna! You actually managed to convince Misaki!" Sakura squealed happily as she saw Suzuna along with a grumpy Misaki entering the school's rooftop.

"It wasn't that hard," Suzuna boasted as Misaki made-face and crossed her arms.

"Now, since we're complete, let's eat."

The three sat down on the concrete floor and opened their lunchboxes that was all prepared by Suzuna early in the morning. It contained rice with furikake sprinkled on top with salmon, julienned carrots, a little bit of katsuo-bushi flakes, some gobo and tamago-maki. Misaki has got to admit that her sister did a good job with their lunches today; not that she didn't in the other days too but today was somehow more special.

"What's with the lunch?" Misaki asked out of curiosity.

"I planned that we'll have a get-together for lunch today so I made it special. I know you liked salmon," Suzuna answered, grabbing a pair of chopsticks.

"Now, enough with the talking and more on eating because we only have a few minutes left before the first bell rings," Sakura announced as she also grabbed her chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" the three said in unison before digging on in their lunch.

"That was good, Suzuna. Up until now I'm still wondering how you're such a great cook when your sister's the total opposite."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Misaki. I was just kidding with the last sentence."

Misaki frowned at her friend and helped packing back their lunchboxes. She wasn't in the mood today to mingle too much with people and she wonders why. She wasn't even in her period.

"Someone's clearly in a bad mood," Sakura commented before standing up and brushing off dust in her skirt.

Thinking she shouldn't act so mean to Sakura who's like family to her, she let out a deep breath and looked up to her friend before letting out a weak smile.

"Now, that's more I like it. You shouldn't frown. Smiling suits you, Misaki. It makes you even prettier than you really are," stated the pink-haired girl, pinching Misaki's cheeks.

"Sakura, stop that. Misaki might kill you," jested the youngest girl of the three. Sakura then removed her hands from Misaki's face and gave them a cheeky grin.

"I can't help it. Misaki's so adorable when she smiles."

Both girls shook their head upon hearing Sakura's lame answer. "Let's go. We don't want to be late."

"Aye aye!" Sakura and Suzuna exclaimed at Misaki's statement.

. . . . .

"Young master, where are you going?" Cedric asked with concern when he caught Takumi walking towards the front door in his casual outfit which was a simple shirt matched with his favorite jeans and blue jacket.

"I'm out to get fresh air," Takumi emotionlessly replied as he kept walking to the door. He wanted to breathe fresh air again. He decided that he wanted to try and free himself form the gloominess he's been tied to ever since Chiyo's death. He wanted to feel alive again and the only thing he can think of in order to feel that way again is by seeing other people besides the maids and butlers he sees inside the damn suffocating mansion.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Mrs. Patricia won't be pleased when she hears you've gone out. We don't know what's in your mind. We have to keep a close eye on you especially when you've attempted to kill yourself tons of times now."

"Don't worry. I won't do anything silly. I just needed to feel like a person again," Takumi responded and turned to his butler,Cedric, giving him a smile that caught the butler totally off-guard. The smile was unpretentious. It was the smile he never saw again since Ms. Chiyo's passing. Cedric got too caught up with his shock and hadn't realized Takumi already leaving the mansion.

. . . . .

Takumi decided to walk all the way to the city in order to clear his mind. He loved the feeling nature gives him. It somehow reminded him of her. When she was still with him, she would always take him to some unknown forest outside Tokyo or sometimes in some deserted beach which she said was her secret hideout away from stress. Through her, he learned to appreciate nature too. Now that he realized it, his views in life right now were mainly influenced by her. They've been together for like forever. They have always been the closest friends the moment they have seen each other and even he could not remember when that was. All he knows is that he was just a little toddler when she came to his life.

He strolled along the empty road with his hands on his pocket as he tried holding back his tears. Every step he took reminded him of her. No, not every step, more like everything he do reminded him of her from the moment he wakes up, she immediately goes into his mind and cause a throbbing ache in his chest.

He pulled out his right hand from his pocket and stared at the ring on his finger-the band that was supposed to promise an eternity with her. Of course they weren't married yet but being engaged to her was already reassuring enough for him to know that they'll spend their life together. But fate just had to ruin it all. Fate just had to take her away from his happiness-no, their happiness to be exact.

He continued staring at the ring until he reached the city. There were people rushing everywhere since it was peak hour and schools just dismissed their students. He can see random people walking along with him and he just can't help but wonder if they're feeling the way he is now-if they are also grieving for a loved one.

"Sir, please try our yogurt. Have this free sample."

Someone approached Takumi form behind, tapping him on his back. Slightly annoyed, he shrugged his shoulders to remove her grip and turned to face the irritating person. Can't she see he's being emotional and doesn't need another human being to entertain to?

"Oh, it's you," the girl managed to say. It was the girl he encountered yesterday. She was wearing a plain white shirt, a red skirt and a frilly white apron and was seems to be working. Takumi didn't bother to reply. He just stood there and faced her blankly causing Misaki to feel a slight discomfort coming between them.

"Uhmm, s-sorry to bother you," she said and bowed her head before turning around to leave him alone. She stopped on her tracks when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She spun her head. Misak twisted her head and met a pair of emerald eyes staring right at her giving her some uneasiness. She never noticed his eyes before. It was tantalizing. That she has got to admit. They were like an endless labyrinth that gets you lost in your thoughts for mere seconds.

"Wait," Takumi whispered as he kept his eyes locked to hers never bothering to look away. He was astonished by how those orbs stare right through him as if she was analyzing every part of his entity.

"I-I got to go back to work," Misaki stuttered as she found the right words to reason out. Being in this situation with him was getting so uncomfortable for her.

"Oh. But you…you mentioned some sample, right? Do you mind if I take one?" he asked. He somehow got this feeling that he doesn't want to part yet. He wanted her company.

"Y-yeah. Here." She handed a small cup of yogurt over to him before removing his grip from her wrists.

"Where do you work?" he asked another question towards her just to lengthen his time with her. He doesn't know what got into him to do this but his head was like taking over him and doing things oblivious to him. He shoved a spoonful of the cold product in his mouth.

"Huh?"

"Where can I buy the yogurt? It's delicious," he said still unemotional. The most painful death caused this to him. When she died, she took all of his emotions and the ability to feel with her.

"Uhh, there, across the street," Misaki answered pointing to a small and pink-colored shop in front of them. "I should go back to work now. It was nice meeting you again and knowing you hadn't killed yourself," joked Misaki before giving him her customer's smile and running over to another person to convince them to buy some yogurt.

Even when she left, Takumi kept his eyes on to her while she worked. He can tell that she was the carefree and bubbly type. Just by seeing her that way never allowed him to imagine that she was suffering on the inside too. She was able to hide everything away with her cheerfulness. She was the exact opposite of him. All his actions and façade precisely mirrored the pain inside of him. He can't seem to hide it away. Maybe that is why he looked up to her-because she was the image of what he wanted to be for Chiyo after her death. He wanted to show everyone he's happy as not to make them worry yet he clearly doesn't know how to.

Time flew by fast as Misaki was now bidding her boss goodbye, giving a short bow before walking away. Takumi was still busy studying her. His eyes kept analyzing her every move. He wanted to know how she kept that cheerfulness with her amidst all the pain she's gone through. He wanted to follow her ways for Chiyo. He wanted to be cheerful all over again because that's what Chiyo wants-for him to be happy without her. Until now, he can't imagine himself being that way ever again anyway-not when he's still grieving for her. But he knows, someday, he might be able to do just that. All he needs is time and courage.

. . . . .

"I'm home!" Misaki informed as she kicked her shoes and went inside their apartment.

"Welcome back," Sakura was the one who replied since Suzuna was still probably at school. "Was work tiring?"

"No. Not at all. I actually enjoyed it," Misaki answered as she headed to her room only to be stopped by Sakura holding her shirt.

"Where do you think you're going, missy?"

"To my room."

"What are you going to do there?"

"Study."

"Just as I expected." Sakura shook her head in disapproval before dragging Misaki towards the couch and slumps her there. "You are not allowed to do just that."

"And why not?"

"Because I said so. Today, you are going to rest and we are going to have our movie marathon!"

"It's a school night, Sakura."

"So?"

"So we have to act like the students we are and study."

"Oh please, studying is for nerds."

Misaki shot a deathly glare over to Sakura which made the girl shudder.

"I mean nerds and Misaki."

The girl in pigtails walked over to the side and grabbed some DVDs. "So, you choose what movies we'll watch. And don't worry. No horror movies are in there," she said before tossing everything to Misaki. Of course she didn't include movies with ghosts and the like or else Misaki wouldn't be able to sleep at night again just like the first time they took her to the movies to watch Insidious. They didn't know back then of her fear so they thought it was fine to do it. But remorse had to give it to them when Misaki forced them to stay up all night with her by doing different stuffs. Although she won't admit it was because of the movie that she can't sleep, they knew her too well to see through her. The night ended with them looking like zombies going to school and Misaki skipping classes as she slept all day. And that was when Suzuna and Sakura swear to God to never as in NEVER allow Misaki to watch horror films ever again.

"I hate you for always getting to convince me to have your way."

"I actually like you for that."

"Whatever. Let's watch this."

"The Notebook? I didn't know you liked romantic movies," Sakura commented at her friend's unusual movie preference. Misaki normally picks action movies instead of romantic ones. She wasn't the type to giggle and squirm in her seat during mushy scenes.

"I just got curious. It's not bad to try something new once in a while."

"Okay, so what else?"

"You pick."

"If you say so. Now, consider tonight's movie marathon as Romance Night! I'll make your head spin due to too much mushiness."

Misaki only rolled her eyes at her friend's childish behavior. She can't believe they actually are the best of friends. They are the total opposite of each other. But maybe that's the reason of friendship-to bring together people no matter how different they are. What matters most is the bond they share and how they manage to understand one another through random situations.

* * *

**It's shorter since I realized that if I put the continuation, I won't be able to cut it immediately and it might get way too long. So you just have to wait for the next chapter. It's already ready in my laptop but I don't want to upload it just yet. I want you guys to wait longer. Mwahahaha! By the way, you guys suggest, should I put an interview corner at the end of each chapter just like I did in Girl Meets Boy or should I not? Tell me.**

**With love,**

**Goddess-san**


	3. Chapter 3- Promise To You

**A short Author's note and Disclaimer:**

**Thanks for the reviews. Mwah! Mwah! Love you guys!**

**.**

**Maid-sama only belongs to Hiro Fujiwara. Those who claims it besides her deserves to be kicked out of Earth and into Pluto and I wouldn't want that to happen to me so yes, Maid-sama does not belong to me.**

* * *

Rollercoaster of Hearts- Chapter Three

Patricia treaded carefully to his son's bed. There, Takumi was still curled up in a ball underneath the covers even when noon was already approaching. It was amusing to her, seeing him like this. His vulnerability was really something you call as 'a sight to behold'. It's not often she got the chance to see this side of him. Without much effort, she placed her weight on the mattress as she took a seat at the end of the bed. Smiling, she shook him up even if she still somehow wanted to savor the moment of weakness his son is having, saying, "Takumi, son, wake up. It's time for lunch."

"Mmmm…"

Her smile widened at how childish he was getting. She's got to admit that behind Takumi's killer looks lay a little child wanting more attention. Even with his exceptional skills at everything, he was still innocent-unaware of life's ways. That's what he gets for being spoiled too much by her and his husband, Yuu.

"Get up," the lady commanded as she tugged on the blanket, in an attempt to remove it from covering Takumi. Even in her age, she still knows how to play along. Heck, she could do this all day if it means getting this little monster to get off from the bed. Takumi gripped on the piece of fabric tighter. They were almost playing tug-of-war with the blanket.

"Why you little brat."

Patricia, exerting all her force, finally managed to get the blanket off his son revealing Takumi curling in bed like a helpless child. A smile graced her lips once more. In her mind was that she'll surely miss spending time with her son like this. This was one moment worth savoring for.

"Give that back, Mom. I'm still sleepy," he mumbled with lids half-closed.

"No. You have to get up. We're having lunch together. And by 'we', I mean the whole family and that includes you, mister. Now, get ready. Lunch will be served in five."

"I'm not hungry."

Patricia shot daggers towards Takumi. Sometimes she just had to prove him who's boss in this household. Takumi noticed the glare his mother was giving him and finally decided to give in to her wants thinking it's not every day she asks for family time together anyway.

"Fine. Fine. I'll be there."

"Good. Be sure to hurry up."

"Yeah."

. . . . .

"Wow. Good job in dragging Takumi with you, Mom. What spell did you cast on him?" Gerard commented amused at how his mother managed to force his brother to come and have lunch with him. To them, Takumi mingling with other people would be a miracle after Chiyo died yet it bothered him as to what could have ran through his little brother's mind to just suddenly give in without putting up a fight. He knows that even their mother wouldn't have that much power to lure him out of his cave. Something must have triggered this to happen. He just doesn't know why. Maybe he finally thought things through.

"Whatever, Gerard."

"Someone's in a foul mood."

"Now boys, I don't have time for your bickering. Let's have a peaceful lunch, okay?"

"Yes, mom," Gerard, being always the obedient type, answered with all due respect while Takumi only rolled his eyes.

"Oh! Takumi! What a surprise to see you here. How have you been? I'm sorry I have been away for a weeks," a figure suddenly emerged from the gigantic double doors causing everyone to bow. It was Yuu, the head of the mansion who just arrived from a business trip somewhere in Europe. He strode through the cold marble floors and made his way over to his wife, giving her a quick peck before looking at his sons. Gerard had a smile while Takumi was, well, being Takumi with his nonchalant attitude.

"Welcome back, Dad."

"It's good to be home, Gerard. So how was business doing here in Japan?" the older asked as he took his seat allowing the maids to serve the food in front of them.

"It was same as usual. The merge with the Oda's went smoothly."

"That's great. How about you, Takumi, how is home school doing?"

All of a sudden, the atmosphere went uneasy. Patricia had that nervous smile, Gerard was on the edge of his seat, anticipating the next thing that'll happen, and the maids and Cedric were holding their breaths. Yuu, being away for a while, haven't had the slightest idea that Takumi stopped home schooling right after Chiyo's made-up burial. Takumi thought it'd be best if he did so because all the more it'll only remind him more of her. They would always have class together and now that she's gone, his will to learn went away in a flash. Everyone in the household respected his decision. They wouldn't have a say to it anyway because objecting means driving Takumi to the point of suicide.

"I stopped. You know, grieving matters," the blonde managed to answer and brought everyone in the room to a shock when he gave a smile. Although it didn't reach his ears, it was heartwarming. It was something they longed to see until now.

"Takumi…you…you smiled," Yuu muttered as he was still trying to sink the idea that his son was smiling once again.

"Am I not allowed to?"

"N-no. Of course not. We'd like to see you do it more often."

"Whatever. I'm hungry. Could we just eat now?"

Yuu let out a short chuckle. His son was too predictable. He knew from the start Takumi would automatically change the topic. Ever since he was a child, he never wanted to be the center of attraction. In parties, he would only allow himself to hide in some corner. He was never the one to need attention from others besides the family and Chiyo. All he wants is to be ignored-to feel like he's not there.

"Yes. Let's eat."

The four had the usual lunch they always have whenever the family's complete. There was the constant business talk between Yuu and Gerard, the sharing of Patricia about her escapades with her best friends, and there was Takumi's quietness as he just listens to the other three talking and would sometimes give a nod or some short answers only when asked that is. It was a typical family get-together that was unexpectedly interrupted when Patricia suddenly felt dizzy and lost consciousness. It was supposed to be a small reunion for them if not for the unanticipated turn of events.

"Oh my God! Dear!" Yuu abruptly stood up from his seat and made a mad dash to catch his wife, preventing her from falling off her seat. "Cedric, call the doctor. Hurry!"

Both Gerard and Takumi also stood up and made their way to their mother with worry written on their faces. They both are concerned about what happened. Lots of what ifs where flooding their minds. The one that dominated the most was that what if it was some kind of chronic disease. What would they do if she'll die and things like that? Of course, the one who's going to be troubled the most was Takumi. He can't let another loved one pass him by. He already had enough of the grieving and mourning. He doesn't know what else he'll do if ever the worse happens to their mother. He might just reconsider hearing out those words the raven-haired girl told her and just end his life right away.

"Dad…" Takumi whispered.

"She'll be fine. Relax, Takumi."

. . . . .

It was a moment of anxiousness for the three guys as they waited patiently for the doctor to come out of room and tell them bad or good news. Everything just seems so unrealistic. One moment they were happily chatting on the dining table and next thing they knew, Patricia collapsed.

The wooden doors suddenly opened and came out the doctor. Swiftly, Takumi was the first one to stand up and approach the lady followed by Yuu and then Gerard.

"How is she?"

"As of now, she's fine. We still don't know what's wrong with her but one thing I'm sure of is that it isn't something serious yet."

"What do you mean by 'yet' Doctor?" Gerard asked. He couldn't afford to be contented with that answer. She needed to elaborate her words even more for him. No, scratch that. It's not what he wanted. He wanted her to tell them that his mother's fine and it was just maybe fatigue that caused the passing out.

"As I said, we still don't know what's wrong with her. I have to examine her more to find out what caused her to lose consciousness but right now, let's assume that it's just due to exhaustion. I heard she recently went on an escapade, right?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe she was just tired. Let's just let her rest."

"To hell with that. You're a doctor. You should already know by now what's wrong with my mother!" Takumi snapped at the lady unexpectedly. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. He doesn't want some blurry conclusions. He wants assurance that her mother's fine.

"Takumi. Watch your mouth," his father reprimanded while giving the doctor an apologetic smile in behalf of his son.

The blonde snickered and turned around leaving everyone behind. Good, now he just has another problem to face besides the loss of Chiyo. How can life be so cruel to him? Was it meant to torture him until he finally gives in and kill himself? Well, maybe he might do just that. He had enough with all the troubles life's throwing at him. To hell with what that girl told him. He wants to end all of these right now. Without noticing, his feet dragged him off to where he wanted to meet his end-the city. It wasn't in his mind why he wants to die there and he doesn't give a damn about it anyway. Things need to end...as soon as possible.

. . . . .

"Yuu…" Patricia whispered as she fluttered her eyes open only to come face to face with his husband who has that worry plastered on his face. "W-what happened?"

"You passed out during lunch. The doctor said it was due to fatigue. You know, you have to lessen those escapades," he said and smiled at her reassuringly.

"I guess so," she answered but in her mind, she knows it wasn't because of the escapades that caused her to lose consciousness. It was because of the secret she kept hidden from the whole family-her chronic heart disease. She found out about it just a few days after Chiyo passed and seeing her Takumi so down gave her the feeling that she just couldn't tell anyone about it yet. She doesn't want to add up to what's her son's going through. Most of all, she doesn't want to be a burden to anyone knowing it was her fate anyway. It was destiny's choice to give her the disease. It wasn't something they should worry about. Even though she knows her life's limited, she wanted to spend every day of it without thinking about her condition. She wanted to live normally like how she used to before her illness came. She wanted everyone to live the same too-without worrying about her. But now that signs of her illness are slowly showing, she needs to act fast. She can't let Takumi become even more crestfallen. She knows how stupid she's acting-still thinking about Takumi's welfare even in her state but it's what she feels she has to do…as a mother.

"You should rest."

"No. I need to talk to..." Her answer came out as a whisper because of the little amount of energy left in her but Yuu understood it right away. He knew what she meant even when she wasn't able to finish her sentence.

"Shhh…you need to rest more. I'll wake you up when needed, okay?"

Patricia gave a weak nod and shut her eyes for another sleep. Sometimes, she just feels lucky having these people around her despite undergoing a battle with death.

. . . . .

Takumi walked through the streets of Tokyo mindlessly, ignoring the girls fawning towards him or the random people convincing him to buy their products. Right now, he wanted to get things over with immediately. He doesn't need any more distraction. He just wants to end everything. Every single one of his problems just needed to be put to a stop right here and now. There's no turning back.

Casually he walked across the pedestrian along with other people but unlike them, he didn't fully cross the street. He stopped in the middle of the road, waiting for a car to hit him and finally end all of his misery.

_Chiyo…I'm coming for you. Let's be together once again. Forever and always, right?_

Thirty seconds…

Twenty seconds…

Fifteen seconds…

Ten seconds…

Five seconds…

"No!"

He shut his eyes, ready to feel the pain that would end it all. Not later, it came. He felt his body touch the cold hard concrete. It felt good to know he finally did it. He finally managed to take away his life. Nobody was able to stop him this time. He will once again see his Chiyo. They would be together again. Takumi smiled bitterly all the while facing his death. He stayed lying on the ground hearing people slowly crowding him and whispering things inaudible to his ears. It was weird. He could still hear them. Shouldn't he pass out now? Where's the pain? Wasn't there supposed to be pain? And why wasn't he feeling wet? Shouldn't there be blood? Wait, did he even felt a car crash towards him? Is this how death should feel like?

Surprised, Takumi immediately flickers his eyes open. Indeed, people were crowding him but they weren't panicking. They were more of confused. Puzzlement grew inside Takumi as he tried to take in everything. Wasn't he dead?

"Oh God, my back hurts," someone complained from beside him. Swiftly, he turned to face the direction and was greeted by the same pair of those familiar amber eyes.

"You," he whispered, not really believing it was her AGAIN. Now, it's all clear to him-how he fell to the ground yet felt no pain. Like before, she stopped him from committing suicide. Can't life just leave him the hell alone to die? Why does it have to let this girl cross their path and prevent him from dying once more? No, let him rephrase all that. Can't SHE just leave him alone?

"Yeah me. What do you think were you doing?!" she questioned with an annoyed face as she stood up and brushed her skirt.

"Well, obviously. I was planning to kill myself until someone just had to come and ruin everything for me," out came his answer full of sarcasm.

"Well sorry I ruined your suicide attempt but I hate to break it to you but I just can't stand and let some random person die in front of me and I already told you that during our first meeting. It'll haunt me for life."

"You're better off being haunted than me being alive. Life hates me."

"Life hates nobody. Difficulties are just things that'll lead us to what life truly desires for us. Maybe you just haven't found your destiny yet."

She reached out a hand for him to take which he decided to ignore and stand up on his own. He was annoyed by the fact that she wrecked his plans…again.

"What are you? A motivational speaker?"

"No. I'm just a concerned citizen. Thank you very much."

He snorted. "Stop butting into other people's business. You don't even know me."

"Okay so tell me your name then."

"I don't want to. Not when you clearly ruined not only my plans but also my day. Now, if you mind, get off of my face."

"Fine. I'm not interested with knowing some brat's name anyway."

"What did you call me?!"

"Brat. Aren't you?"

Takumi raised his fist and was ready to hit her when he came staring into her eyes.

_Chiyo…_

Without thinking twice, he retreats his arm and turned away in defeat, clutching his chest where his heart was beating furiously. What was that a while ago? Why was he reminded of Chiyo when she looked at him like that? Why did she look so like her? So…fragile amidst her tough demeanor?

Misaki was left puzzled alone in her state when he suddenly took off and she has no idea why. She brushed the thought away and was about to continue her afternoon walk when something sparkled in the ground. Curious, she bent down and examined the thing. It was a ring beautified by a few tiny emeralds.

"Wow, it's pretty. I wonder who dropped this."

. . . . .

"Patricia-san?"

"Misaki?"

"Yeah. It's me."

Misaki gingerly strode towards the huge bed at the middle of the gigantic bedroom. Patricia was there, lying, looking so sickly. She couldn't help but feel pity and sad at the sight of the person she considered as her second mother being so feeble as if life's slowly being taken away from her body every second that passes. She reached out for the chair next to the bed and settled herself, preparing for what news is about to come all the while hoping for the better.

"How's school?"

"As usual, it was a lot of hassle but it'll be worth it in the future anyway. So, I'm doing all my best with all the school works."

"Don't tire yourself too much. You might look as sickly as how I am now." It was supposed to be a joke but Misaki frowned. She wasn't used to Patricia saying stuffs like she's going to die any moment from now.

"I was just kidding."

"That wasn't funny, you know. You, being in this kind of situation affect me too. If only I can remove that illness from you and transfer it into myself, I'd willingly do it."

"Stop that. You do know you still have a bright future ahead of you, right? I can't afford to take that away. That'll be too selfish of me. Besides, I think I already lived my life to the fullest. Don't you think so too? I already travelled almost the whole world. I met the man of my dreams. I bore two handsome sons. And I managed to extend my family by adding you and Suzuna. All of that's already enough for me. I have nothing to regret anymore."

Misaki didn't notice it at first but tears were already streaming down her face as she listened to Patricia saying things like those were her last words. She sobbed and gave her reply, "That's not enough. Didn't you tell me before that you wanted to see me in a wedding gown first before _that faithful day_ happens?"

The blonde chuckled at Misaki and gave her a pat on the head as a sign of comfort. "Oh yeah, I forgot. How about you get married tomorrow, then?"

"Patricia-san! You are not going to die. You're going to live for me…for your family…for everyone who cared for you. You're going to fight that disease no matter what. You can promise me that, right?" Misaki retorted. Right now, she just can't accept the fact that Patricia's acting like she's giving in to her disease. She still needed her, not for the money but for the motherly love she's constantly given her and Suzuna.

"Misaki…" Patricia was taken aback by the sudden outburst of emotion. She smiled. Misaki really was something. She never regretted letting her be the only one aware of her situations because she knows, she's the only one who can encourage her to have more faith in herself, to fight harder against death. If she eventually told the others, for sure, all they would feel for her is worry and sympathy. They wouldn't even think about helping ignite that flame within her that'll aid her to get through this disease unlike Misaki.

"Patricia, you are not going to die on me. You're going to fight. You're going to live longer and see me in a toga when I finally graduate. You're going to see me in a wedding dress, walking down the aisle in my wedding. You're going to see me when I finally become a mother. You're going to see me when…" She wasn't able to finish what she was saying because of the continuous sobs that escaped her lips.

"Misaki…" Patricia placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before leaning in to give her a warm hug. She couldn't help but laugh to herself. She was supposed to be the one to be comforted and not the other way around but she understood anyway. She knows this girl already grew fond of her to let her say things like she's going to die. She knew Misaki would never allow her to give up without putting up a fight first. She admired her for that-for her optimism at everything.

"You're not going to die. You're not going to leave me. You're not going to give up," Misaki kept murmuring against Patricia's chest as she continued crying her heart out.

"Shhh…calm down. I get what you mean. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving. I promise you that but in return for it, you also have to promise me one thing."

Misaki tried to stop her crying and looked up at Patricia who was smiling down at her. "Promise what?"

"You have to promise me to take care of my son for me while I'm fighting off this disease."

"You mean Gerard? Can't he take care of himself? I mean, he looks okay to me."

"No. I mean Takumi."

"Takumi? The one I haven't seen yet?"

"Yes, him. You see, he's undergoing something crucial right now. He needs someone to guide him. Can you do the honor of looking after him for me?"

"If that's what you want then of course. I'd be willing to even if it means babysitting him all day."

The two laughed at that statement before going serious all over again.

"He is very childish at times. He needs lots of attention though he is a snob at first especially when it's your first time meeting him. I don't know what's wrong with him being all that."

"He's bipolar?"

"No. He's just…he's just different just like you."

"Just like me?"

"Yeah. You're both different in your own ways that is. You're quite the opposite of him actually. You're cheery while he's moody but you both are unique."

"Well, good luck to me then. I'll make sure to tame him well."

"You make it sound like my son's an animal."

"Isn't he?"

"Well maybe he is kind of like that."

That's another thing Patricia liked about Misaki, her boldness-never afraid to voice out her opinions or what's in her mind.

"How old is he again?"

"Same as you."

"Oh, that'll be hard. I was expecting to look after a ten year old. Oh well."

"Wait. I'll call him."

"As in right now?!" Misaki was shocked. She wasn't expecting that. She thought she's going to start her mission tomorrow or a few days from now or maybe even still after a few weeks but now, not today.

"Yep," Patricia answered and pushed the button near her bed to speak to their butler. "Cedric, I want Takumi in my room immediately." She went back and focused on Misaki once again as soon as she heard the 'yes' Cedric gave her.

"Uhmm, why me?"

The older gave out a puzzled look as if indicating to let Misaki continue.

"Why did you choose me to look after him? You could've told Gerard about it."

"First, you're the only one who knew about my condition."

"Really?"

"Yes."

It was weird but Misaki felt like she was important. She really felt like she belonged in this family. Her heart couldn't help but swell with too much happiness at that.

"Okay and second?"

"Second, I trust you. I know you can help him just like how you helped me."

"I helped you? When?"

"It's for me to know and for you to find out."

Misaki chuckled and rolled her eyes. She just can't help but wonder at how Patricia still had that childishness in her even at her age. Maybe that's why her son's childish as well. Now, she knows where he got it from.

Both ladies jumped a little when a sudden knock came by the door.

"Yes?"

"Mom, it's me."

"Oh, it's Takumi," Patricia mouthed to Misaki which she got right away. "The door's open dear."

Misaki waited nervously on her seat. She couldn't help but have this unusual feeling inside of her like something weird is coming up. She heard the light sound the door made upon opening. With all due curiosity, she turned her head to face the person who just arrived and out came her shock.

"You," she muttered under her breath. She knew that he was surprised seeing her as well judging from the way those emerald eyes seemed to enlarge a bit and how his body seemed to stiffen just like hers.

Takumi stared, dazed upon seeing that raven-haired girl sitting by his mom who was smiling widely. Her knowing his mother means she could tell her about his suicide attempts. And that happening means more stress to his mother who's currently suffering something 'unidentified' yet as what that worthless doctor said.

"Fuck…"

"Takumi, dear, are you alright?"

Takumi snapped from his reverie and went to face his mother, giving a fake and forced smile. "Uhhh, yeah. I just remembered something unexpectedly."

"Oh. Anyway, I'd like to introduce to you my daughter."

"Daughter? From who?"

"Oh, let me correct that. I'd like to introduce to you my adoptive daughter-"

"Since when did you adopt someone, mom?" He needed to act cool despite receiving a weird glare from the raven-haired girl. Is she planning on telling mom? She looks…well, he doesn't know how to describe how she looked. She's unreadable as of the moment.

"Takumi, let me finish. I'd like you to meet Misaki Ayuzawa. She's the one I've been talking about. You know, the one whom I offered a scholarship."

"O-kay. So?"

"So, come here and greet her."

Takumi anxiously made his way over to the two girls before taking a seat by the bed. Never did he stop taking glances over the girl. He needs to make sure she keeps quiet. He doesn't want her mother knowing those futile suicide attempts considering she's undergoing something even the doctors still aren't sure of. Her having knowledge of him taking away his life is one thing she barely needed. She needs to rest and rest means not only sleeping but also being away from the stress he knows he's been giving her.

"Misaki, this is Takumi, my son."

"Uhhh, yeah. It's nice to meet you," Misaki greeted, giving a low bow while Takumi only stared blankly before averting his gaze away from them as if they never met before.

"Takumi, stop being rude. She's being nice here."

"Yeah, like she's nice enough to leave me alone to die," he muttered under his breath while rolling his eyes in the process.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Is this the only thing I came here for? If so, may I take my leave now?"

"Yes this the only thing you came here for and no, you are not leaving just yet-not until you show a little respect for Misaki first."

"Uhmm, Patricia-san, it's okay. He could just leave."

"No. He needs to be kind once in a while. Now, Takumi we know Chiyo-"

Patricia was unable to continue when she noticed how her son's face instantly darkened at the mention of _her _name.

"Takumi…"

Without uttering a single word, the blonde guy stood up and headed for the door, disappearing behind it not before glancing at Misaki with the 'you better not tell her look'. Patricia and Misaki were left dumbfounded.

"Patricia-san…"

"It's okay. It's my fault. I shouldn't have mentioned Chiyo right in front of him."

"Uhmm, not that I'm being super nosy but does this Chiyo pass away?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

_Should I tell or not?_

"Just a hunch."

"Anyway, do you mind joining us for dinner tonight?"

"I'm sorry but I have to refuse. I have tons of homeworks to do. You're not mad, right?"

"Of course not. Well, I guess I'll have to invite you some other time then. By the way, could you stop over here after school tomorrow? I have something important I need you to do."

"Sure. What is it?"

"I need you to force my son into studying again."

* * *

_** : Don't worry, I'll try and keep the whole plot going throughout the story. Wish me luck though.**_

_**axcel-lili: hahaha. 'wag kang mag-alala, lilingkuran din kita sa story mo! Pinoy Power hahaha!**_

_**Mystery: Sorry if you don't like Chiyo but actually I have plans on why I included her. She'll help connect our story to the title (Rollercoaster of HEARTS). This story will not only revolve around Misaki and Usui alone. I'll also add some more couples. But don't you worry, I ship TakumixMisaki so yeah, they'll be together, MAYBE. I can't give out spoilers yet.**_

**Interview Corner!**

**Me: This is kind of awkward. Having this kind of thing in a dramatic story is weird. Anyway, welcome to Rollercoaster of Hearts' first ever interview corner! *confetti falls* Tonight/Today, we'll be having our main characters as our guests. Please welcome, Misaki Ayuzawa and Takumi Usui.**

***Audience cheers***

**Me: Wow, I'm glad you managed to insert this interview amidst your busy schedules.**

**Misaki: I know right. It's nice to be here though, away from all those shootings for different fanfictions.**

**Usui: I don't mind those shootings, really. I get to spend more time with Misa-chan. I especially like those Rated M stories, if you know what I mean.**

**Misaki: *blush* P-pervert.**

**Me: My, my Usui, you have one sensual taste for stories there.**

**Usui: I am a pervert after all.**

**Me: I guess that explains it. So, how do you guys feel about this story?**

**Misaki: I honestly think it's great (A/N: hahaha A thumbs up for me. I'm praising myself). I like my character here and the story is quite interesting. Readers should review more. =)**

**Me: How about you Usui? What do you think?**

**Usui: I don't like the fact that I'm too emotional here and also that my fiancé's not Misaki.**

**Me: Duhh! Being emotional helps with the dramatic effect and mind you, this story is about Misaki and you so hopefully, you'll end up together in the future. HOPEFULLY.**

**Usui: I still hate the idea of having a fiancé that's not Misaki.**

**Me: Well, whatever. If that's all you can comment, might as well shut up. Our time's up now so you two say goodbye now.**

**Misaki: Yeah…**

**TakuMisa: Bye everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read and please don't forget to review or favorite or follow this story. Let's help make Author-san happy.**

**Usui: I still don't like Chiyo as my fiancé.**

**Misaki: Oh, shut the hell up, you idiot.**


	4. Chapter 4- Meeting Prince Charming

**Okay, first and foremost, I am super ultra, mega sorry for not making Misaki as Usui's fiancé. Please do understand that it's what makes the story more interesting. So to make it up to you, I thought of a plot for another TakuMisa fanfic where Misaki is now Usui's fiancé. Well, sort of. I'll try and start it but I won't post it yet. Not until I reach a hundred reviews for this story mwahahaha! Just kidding. I'll post it when I feel like it. Tell me, should I or should I not?**

**Mystery: Pinoy ka rin pala?! O.o Sorry kung hate mo si Chiyo para kay Usui. Gusto ko lang naman gawing mas exciting ang story ko hahahaha. Anyway, salamat sa suporta na binibigay mo sa story na ito kahit hindi mo gusto si Chiyo hahaha.**

**Guest 1: Thanks for liking the short interview corner and thanks for trusting me in this one. I'll try my best as not to let you down with this fanfic.**

**Guest 2: That's a first-a dramatic story being cute hahaha. Thanks though.**

**Guest 3: Uhmm, please read on. There's kind of a twist coming up in the later chapter, I guess. I'll be doing my best so I won't disappoint you.**

**zairaswift: Wow, what great imagination. Sorry but it's not really like that. They're not connected. Chiyo's from a rich family unlike Misaki and there's no supernatural something in this story. It's purely drama with a bit of humor. Hahahaha. ^^**

* * *

Rollercoaster of Hearts- Chapter Four

For the nth time I'm asking you this, when will you leave me alone?!" Takumi roared. Never in his life was he this annoyed over something, no, rather someone. He's exasperated to the point of pulling all his hair out of his scalp. Yes, he'd rather go bald if it means she'll leave him the hell alone. What did his mother even tell this witch that made her go all pushy with him? What's it to her if he doesn't study? What's it to her if he doesn't learn anymore? What's it to her? He'd die just to let someone answer those questions.

"And for the nth time I'm answering you this, I'll leave you alone providing you agree on what I said," came her answer. She was standing in front of him feeling all mighty with her arms crossed over her chest. She won't give up that easily even if it meant fighting him tooth and nail. She'd do anything to please Patricia.

"Correction. It's not what 'you say', it's what mom ordered you to say."

"Whatever. So, do you agree or not? All I need is a simple yes or no but please do know I'm bugging you for the rest of the day if ever you give me a no for an answer," Misaki voiced out in a strict manner. She needed to do this no matter how much her blood's boiling. She never knew someone could be this stubborn. If it's her in his position, heck she'd never say no to the opportunity of getting to study yet this stupid blonde brat thinks too high of himself to refuse such an offer. She knows she just has to keep her temper low for another hour or so. He'll give in eventually if she just pursues this persuasion.

"Damn. You are stubborn."

"I could say the same to you. Why do you even bother listening to my mother anyway? I'm sure she's just using you."

"I listen to her because she's important to me and what I'm doing isn't called 'being used'. It's a promise I made with her. I do it not because she forced me to but because I want to. Now, back to business, do you or do you not want to study?"

"Ughh! Drop that topic already! For goodness' sake! You're irritating!" Takumi was already at his limit. He swears. One more annoying word about studying and stuffs and he might just lose it. No one can blame him if a body of a dead raven-haired girl comes floating along a river the next day. Well, that's just an exaggeration for his anger. He could never kill someone other than himself.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Being what? Being handsomely perfect?"

"Aside from being so full of yourself, you're being…"

"Being what?" he asked again. She looked down and he's pretty sure he heard right what she murmured. "You're being mean to me. You were nice the other day."

Was he? He was caught off guard by that. Damn this girl is erratic-one moment she's annoying then the next moment she's…sweet? Did she really think of him as nice during their short meeting while she's at work? Almost in a flash, memories came flooding back in his mind vaguely.

"_You think I'm nice?"_

"_Yeah, it's our second time meeting but I think you're really nice. Can we be friends?"_

"Chiyo…"

Misaki looked up, meeting those emeralds that shined all the more with the sunlight directly beaming in this beautiful rose garden in the Walker mansion. She almost forgot to breathe for second. "You said something?"

"N-no…I…I don't know," she was shocked, no, astonished to be precise. It was the first time hearing him stutter-unsure of what he's going to say. He was more of a direct to the point person. Yes, that's what she thought but she guessed she thought wrong. His mother's right. He is different. He's totally unpredictable, erratic. She was rendered speechless as of the moment. She doesn't know what the right words to say to him. Not when the atmosphere suddenly grew thick between them. It's awkward really. He suddenly became all dejected and she hasn't had the slightest idea why. Did she say something wrong? Did he not like it when people call him nice? Maybe that's it.

"I-I mean, you were not really nice but it was close to it. Uhmm, you were…uhh…friendly. Yeah, friendly unlike that boy I saw trying to jump of the window."

Takumi noticed it. She was taking it back. It wasn't his intention to confuse her. It wasn't his intention to let her take care of his mental problems about Chiyo. Now composed a little, Takumi averted his eyes from her and said, "Don't take it back. It's not your fault. I was just reminded of something."

Now Misaki is not only astonished. She's impressed. How can one person change his demeanor in a matter of seconds? She's not being rude but is he an alien or something? He sure is freaking her out with all the sudden mood switches.

A small 'yeah' was what she managed to say. Her mind's blank. She never felt this nervous talking to a boy before. She's never felt this weird. It's her first time being in such an awkward situation and she doesn't know what she needs to do to break away from it. The only thing she hopes is that he does.

"I'll do it."

"Huh?"

"I said I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"Are you dumb or something? You were bugging me about it for hours and now you forgot what it is?!"

Okay, now it's back to him being rude for Misaki. Honestly, she sometimes really wanted to punch this guy if only he's not Patricia's son. He should feel lucky for that.

"So you mean you'll study?"

"I don't have to repeat myself."

Misaki should have been happy she finally managed to get him to agree only if not for the thoughts that's occupying her mind as of the moment. In them, she was thinking of a hundred ways on 'How To Kill A Takumi'. Heck, it's funny.

"What are you smiling for? You look like an idiot. Stop that."

"I was actually thinking of ways to kill you," she broke the grin she realized was on her face and mocked him instead. Well, it's not actually fully considered as mocking knowing it's really what was on her mind.

"What was that?"

"I don't have to repeat myself," she repeated his words. He let out a scowl. Oh how she enjoyed teasing him. It's not bad to get him back at his rudeness to her once in a while.

"That's my line."

"So? There's no law that says I can't use those exact words. We're in a free country."

"Fuck, you are annoying."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Misaki replied with a smug grin on her face after seeing his frown. Maybe babysitting this idiot wasn't that bad after all. She gets to have fun in the process. It's been a long time since she felt being enjoyed. Watching boys suffer pleases her.

. . . . .

"So Takumi, how was Misaki?" Patricia asked as they were having their family dinner if you can ever call it one. Only Patricia and Takumi were present. Gerard was out in Hokkaido for a business conference while Yuu was in the city, having an important meeting.

"Don't ask me. You know her better than I do."

"C'mon. You know I'm asking about your personal reaction about her."

"You'd throw that butter knife at me if I told you," the lad mumbled as an answer as if having the intention of not letting it be heard by his mother. Of course, the outcome of his actions was quite the opposite with Patricia's preferably good sense of hearing.

"I might just throw this if you continue being like that to me. It's already a month Takumi. Learn to move on."

He knows. He knows too well where this conversation is getting so as not to let it go further, he decided to bring back the previous topic. "Misaki's nice." The last word seemed to give that bitterness to his system as he uttered it. It slipped. It never occurred to him that he'd describe her that way knowing it'll bring up the past once again.

"_You think I'm nice?"_

"_Yeah, it's our second time meeting but I think you're really nice. Can we be friends?"_

Takumi shut his eyes in order to calm his raging nerves unaware of the pair of eyes watching him intently with concern and worry reflected from it. Patricia knew what his son was thinking and is going through right now so she decided to go with his flow anyway.

"Really? I knew Misaki was a nice girl. You should befriend her."

"Whatever. Anyway, during our talk, she kept asking me to study again which I immediately guessed was your idea."

Patricia giggled at Takumi's tone as if he was more mature than her.

"Yeah. I asked her to do it for me. So? What about it?"

"I…"

"You?"

"I agreed."

Patricia almost choked at her food upon hearing his son's statement. Takumi raised a brow. "That easily?"

"What's wrong with that? She was being too pushy."

"I thought you'd fight tooth and nail with her just to decline. I never imagined that you'd give up that easily. And hey, I was being too pushy about it too. How come you never agreed on me?"

Yeah, how come he never agreed on his mother yet managed to do so on some random girl whom he just met for a few times? Takumi didn't know how to reply to that. He, himself didn't know the exact answer.

"I don't know. I guess she was annoying."

"Everyone who's pushy is annoying to you, Takumi."

"She's loud."

"I'm loud."

"She's weird."

"You once told me and Gerard that we're weird."

"She's…short?"

Patricia sniggered at her son's word earning a glare from him. "Really? What kind of answer is that?"

"I don't know. You tell me. I can't think of anything else to say."

"You mean you can't think of any other excuse to cover the truth?" she asked. She understands her son damn well to see that he's hiding something and all she wants is to make him spit it out. What kind of mother would she be if she doesn't know how to let her son open up to her? Yeah, a bad one.

"Fine. I agreed because she reminded me of Chiyo. There. Happy?"

Patricia was shocked with his all too sudden honesty. As far as she can remember, Takumi has never been this open before. He never tells anyone what's on his mind even Chiyo. It'll be up to them to figure it out for themselves. After she got over her shock, a contented smile graced her lips. "Very much so. If that's the case then, do you want to be with her?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A good one. Now, answer it. Do you or do you not want to be with her."

Takumi let out a deep breath before answering, "I don't."

"But I thought…"

"She reminds me of her. I don't want that. You kept telling me to move on, right? How can I do that when I'm constantly seeing her in that girl?"

She nodded. It's no use arguing. Once Takumi says something, he means it. She just has to keep it a secret to Takumi about the promise she made with Misaki. It's not like he'll die if she takes care of him, right? It'll only be for the weekends when Misaki's free from school.

. . . . .

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Onee-chan," Suzuna greeted with her emotionless tone while glancing up from the television to meet her sister's eyes.

"Yeah. Where's Sakura?"

"She's at the mall."

"What is she doing there?"

"Shopping for her project."

"Oh. Have you eaten yet?"

"Nope. Why are you asking me that? Do you plan on cooking?"

"You know I don't know how to cook," Misaki replied rolling her eyes. Sometimes she just hates it when she's reminded of her incapability with kitchen stuffs. It made her worry about how she'll cook for her husband in the future. That is if she ever gets one. It's hard finding the right guy for her when all she does is yell and scream at almost every guy in school.

"I was just joking. I'm cooking."

Misaki shook her head in disbelief before heading to her own room. She just can't believe Suzuna even knows how to crack a joke because every time she says she's joking, her face always oppose to it with its nonchalant expression that seemed to be stuck there forever. But it can't be helped. She's her sister and she loved her even when she seems like she doesn't give a care in the world. She's the only real family she has left and she learned to cherish her with all her everything even if it means being keen to her weirdness. That's what sisters are for to anyway-coping with each other despite some difference.

. . . . .

"Lalalala~" Sakura sang as she skipped her way over to the only bookstore located inside the mall. She managed to enlighten her mood with some random humming or songs even when her body is dead tired after hours of shopping the materials for her killjoy of a project. This is one of the reason she loathed school the most. They would get to make them do stupid stuffs such as homeworks, projects, and activities that aren't even needed once they finally settle in a job in the future. Once she reached the store, she stood by the entrance as if taking in every detail of the outside of the store. She slowly made her way in but before she knew it, she came crashing down the floor with a loud thud feeling the entrance door hitting her square in the face.

"Oow!" Sakura groaned as she gently massaged her face that possibly was now distorted.

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry, miss. Are you okay? I didn't know you were there. Sorry," someone apologizes whose voice clearly belongs to that of a boy.

"Do you think I'm okay after I…" Sakura retorted but was suddenly got lost for words when she came face to face with a boy which she can probably tell was about her age with short spiky blonde hair and reddish brown eyes. He was looking at her gently which caused her to blush and look away.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, handing out a hand for her to hold which she took without any hesitation, her flirtatious side getting the best of her. Sakura stood up and brushed her skirt before facing him again. In her mind, she can't help but think of how he reminded her so much of her the prince charming in her dreams. The thought made her giggle to herself.

"Miss?"

"Uhh, yeah? I'm sorry too. I…I should've watched where I'm going. Uhmm, so I b-better go now," Sakura replied with a few stuttered words. She's feeling nervous around this boy all of a sudden. It's a first for her. She's usually easygoing around men with her cheerful and friendly attitude.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-yeah."

"Doesn't seem like that to me. Your nose is bleeding."

"W-what?!"

. . . . .

The door opened and Misaki immediately jumped up from the sofa greeting the newly arrived person who she's quite sure was her friend.

"Sakura! Where have you been? I was worried sick! I thought something happened to you. It's already seven in the evening and…Oh my God! What happened to your nose?!" Misaki frantically mumbled as she went over her friend by the door. She felt relieved knowing she got home but at the same time, felt irritated with the cut in her nose which she just noticed when she came up close with Sakura.

"Calm down, Misaki. It's just a small cut. I just got it when I got hit by the door of the bookstore."

"You got hit by a freaking door?! Who did this?! Tell me and I'll kill that person!" Misaki was fuming with rage after knowing what happened. For her, anyone who hurts Sakura needed to be eliminated and she means it literally.

Sakura raised her arms, waving them in the air in defeat. "Relax. It's no big deal…"

"How can that be no big deal?!"

"I'm fine, aren't I?" the brunette assured which somehow helped lower Misaki's anger meter by a mere percent. Misaki squared her shoulders and glared.

"Yes, you're fine but your nose isn't. Tell me who did this."

"My prince charming."

"Okay so…WHAT?!"

"My prince charming," Sakura repeated with a dreamy look on her face. She can't help but reminisce once more the features of her Kuuga-kun. Yes, she's possessive even when they're not together. She can't be blamed. It was love at first sight for her even when their meeting wasn't that normal.

"You can't be serious," the raven-haired challenged. She is so not going to believe it. It's a joke. Sakura's making fun of her.

"I'm serious."

"Okay, tell me, what kind of prince charming would hit your nose with a door?"

"The hot one."

"Be serious!"

"I am," a pout formed Sakura's lips as she tried convincing Misaki that she's telling the truth. "Besides, he was really sweet."

"What's so sweet about hitting you with a door?"

"Not that. I mean he was sweet because he took me to his car to treat my wound. He even drove me home."

"You went inside a car owned by someone you barely even knew?!" Misaki was fuming again. She can't imagine how reckless Sakura was. Sakura's a girl-a helpless one! What if that guy was a complete pervert? What if he really was a stalker? What is he's an alien?

"Sorry but he was nice." Misaki cringed at the word 'nice'. It brought her back to the feeling she had during her talk with Takumi back at the garden. She shrugged the thought away immediately and went back on Sakura who had that pleading look on her face, pleading for her to understand.

"Don't do that again."

"Aye aye! I won't do it again if it's not him."

Misaki shot a deadly glare towards her friend who immediately brought up a peace sign.

"He's my prince charming."

"Prince charming or not, you don't know him yet."

"That's why I need more time to know him better."

"Shut up, Sakura. You're not seeing that guy. End of conversation." She can't just hand out Sakura to this guy she's talking about. She needs to know him first. She'll be the judge if he qualifies to be with her friend or not. That's why Sakura never had a boyfriend ever since she met Misaki. All those boys she introduced to Misaki always end up being rejected after a matter of ten minutes of talking.

"Suzuna! Misaki's mean to me!" Sakura exclaimed as she came running towards the kitchen leaving Misaki to roll her eyes. Here's another childish person she had to deal with.

* * *

**This is kind of shorter since the last one's longer. Hahahaha. Thanks for taking the time to read this.**

**Interview Corner!**

**Me: Welcome back dear readers! It's me again, your one and only host, Goddess-chan! ;) Today, we will be having very special guests. Please all welcome…(drumroll)…Patricia and Gerard Walker!**

***Applause, Cheers, Bla Bla Bla***

**Me: Good day to the both of you.**

**Gerard and Patricia: Good day to you too.**

**Me: So, how was the development of the story for you two? And what are your guesses about what'll happen in the later chapters? Do you mind sharing them with us?**

**Patricia: Oh not at all. Well for me, the story's getting interesting. I can't believe Takumi's a lovesick fool here. As for my guess, it'll have to be that Misaki will fall in love with Takumi.**

**Me: (-_-) Patricia-san, that's quite obvious with the story's summary?**

**Patricia: Oh really? *giggles* I didn't know. I don't read summaries. I see any TakuMisa story and I'll read immediately.**

**Me: Wow, you're quite a shipper. How about you Gerard? Same set of questions.**

**Gerard: The story's good but I should get more airtime.**

**Me: I'll think about that.**

**Gerard: Thank you. For my guess, it would have to be that Tora will appear in the later chapters.**

**Me: (-_-) What is wrong with you people? I already mentioned Tora will appear in this story in my Author's note in the previous chapters. I reckon it was during the first chapter.**

**Gerard: I didn't know. I don't read Author's notes. They're boring.**

**Me: I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Now, last question for both of you. What do you think of Usui's attitude here?**

**Gerard: Usui? Who's that?**

**Me: Oh right. I mean Takumi.**

**Gerard: Oh. I honestly think he's being too much of an emo. I wanted to see him in a much livelier way.**

**Me: I'm sorry but I can't deal with that. It's part of the story. Anyway, that's just your opinion. I don't give a damn about it.**

**Gerard: You asked yet you don't even give a damn?**

**Me: Duhh! I needed to ask. It's in my cue card. How about you Patricia?**

**Patricia: I'll have to agree with Gerard on this one. Takumi's being too emotional. Can't you lessen it a bit?**

**Me: (-_-') To hell with that. Whatever. Please say the closing now. We're running out of time.**

**Patricia: Of course. Readers, please don't forget to review or follow this story. Every support you give counts.**

**Gerard: Yes and please do watch out for the next chapter as well as the more chapters to come. We'll be seeing you in the future then.**

**Me: Honestly, I'm not inviting you guys in this interview corner again. I hated your comment about Takumi's attitude. (-_-) He's grieving for goodness' sake! Who wouldn't be emotional when your fiancé died **_**BECAUSE OF YOU**_**?!**

**Gerard and Patricia: *hold out peace signs***


	5. Chapter 5- Looking Back

**I actually had typed this yesterday but because of being possessed by some spirit I don't know what, I decided to proofread. Amazing, right? I rarely do that. Wait no. I never do that until now. So yeah, if you could still find errors, inform me. Also thanks to the Guests who reviewed as well as zairaswift and Tsuray and to those people who followed or favorite this story. You guys are the best ;)**

* * *

Rollercoaster of Hearts- Chapter Five

Eyelids fluttered open revealing a set of orbs in the hue almost similar to that of emeralds. Takumi gazed fervently at whatever the first thing his eyes caught the moment he opened them. In one look, one would immediately think how beautiful those eyes were…only if they're not grieving. Takumi once again closed his eyes and opened them again as he drew another deep breath to prevent himself from breaking down. It's not the right time to cry for him. It'll be in a few hours when he'll finally start his lessons again so here he is, standing by the huge window with the same picture in his hands. It was what all he needed to feel her again. It was the only thing that helps him remember her. He doesn't want to forget about her no matter how the people around him tell him to. He just can't bring himself to do that. He loves her too much and the ring on his finger justifies that.

Slowly, he focused his attention to his hand where the ring always lingers only to be disappointed. It wasn't there. Takumi instantly shot his eyes wide towards his hand and found his ring finger empty.

"Fuck…"

Anxiety rushed through him in a matter of seconds. He was being frantic. He ran to the clothes' rack in a matter of seconds and rummaged through the heap of cloth, inspecting every pocket only to find nothing. He looked through every drawers and cabinets and even the bathroom but there's still no sign of the ring. His thoughts were getting hazy. He lost it. He lost the ring, the ring that was the only thing left that connected him to Chiyo.

"Crap…"

In a mad dash, he went out his bedroom leaving the mess he made in his room and searched through every corner of the huge mansion from the kitchen where he had a glass of water a while ago, from the garden where he strolled this morning, from the dining area where he ate his meal, from the music room where he practiced playing violin and even to the different unoccupied rooms which he never even stepped foot in because he was just that desperate yet to no luck, it was nowhere in sight. Dejection surged through him as he slumps his body to the futon back in his room, hopelessly. He felt like life was taken away from him once more. It's like all his energy is being drained each passing minute without the ring on his finger. It was his life support. It's what keeps him reminded of what he had with Chiyo and of what they could have been. It symbolizes the love they had. How could he be stupid? How could he forget to treasure the ring? How could he just let it get missing? Heck, he can't even remember when he lost it and where. It would take a miracle to get it back now. He sure wishes miracles were true. Takumi put an arm over his face and let out careful breaths. He feels so lost-doomed to be precise. He couldn't believe how luck really wasn't on side all the time. Continuous adverse events just keep coming to his life without having a break. First is Chiyo's death, then his mother's illness, and now losing the most important object, their engagement ring. What could be next? He bet it'll be worse. Life hates him anyway. He's nothing but a mere object of amusement to life, someone who's enjoyable seeing suffering.

Lifelessly, he stood up from the bed and made his way to the shelf. He picked out the book most familiar to him and opened the page where she was there-her picture. His eyes softened as it began to water.

"I'm so sorry, Chiyo. I lost our engagement ring. You're not mad are you?" he started conversing with the photo as if she really was listening to him. What if Chiyo was here he thought. What would she probably say? What would she do? Well surely if that happens to a woman, she'd go crazy about it, get angry and yell but no, not Chiyo. She probably was the most forgiving person he ever met. Even if you're at fault, even if you don't apologize, even if she gets hurt physically or emotionally, you'll still find yourself forgiven in the end. That's one thing he fell for. She was the only girl who managed to show him kindness he never saw in anyone else. Her benevolence, it's what keeps him attracted all the more to her. Sure, she's not that pretty but there's just something in her that tells him that she's different. She's special yet now, all of that will only be in his mind. All those gentleness of hers, she carried it along in her grave. He couldn't believe how he'll miss her so much. He may never find another girl like her in this world. She was one in a million. And he was so stupid to lose the ring she valued the most. He can't forget how she always talks about it or how she always stare at it during random moments.

"I'm so stupid, Chiyo." The statement may seem like it was intended for his action of losing the ring alone but for Takumi, it meant more. It meant how much of a fool he was for not having enough strength to save her on that fateful day. It meant how senseless he was for losing consciousness when she needed him most. Most of all, it meant how brainless he was for not thinking fast during that time. If only…if only he could rewind all that's been done, he would gladly do it even if it meant he's the one who's going to die. It'll all be worth it if it meant giving Chiyo the life she deserved for her compassion. He was the crueler one in both of them yet in his state, why does the good always have to die first? Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?

Takumi shut the book close in a second as the memories of that day came flooding back to haunt him.

"_Neh, Takumi, I'm bored. Today's our anniversary. We're already two years in a relationship. Shouldn't we do something more fun than reading books side by side under this Sakura tree in your garden? Doing these things sounds so cliché."_

"_Hmm?" Takumi stopped reading and looked up, meeting Chiyo's gray eyes, pleading for something._

"_This is boring," she uttered and stood up, dusting the white dress that reached just above her knees. She walked over to Takumi's front and placed her hands on her hips. "Let's go somewhere more fun."_

"_It's fun here."_

"_C'mon. We're supposed to enjoy our anniversary."_

"_I'm enjoying our moment here."_

"_You're a sourpuss," she muttered as she gave him a pout she knew he couldn't resist. Takumi rolled his eyes and put down the book he was reading beside him._

"_Fine."_

_Chiyo clasped her hands in delight and pulled the blonde up despite how heavy he was. "There's this secret waterfall I discovered during my road trip with my best friend last week. It's only an hour drive from here if you go beyond speed limits. It has a really fantastic view and the water's so refreshing there. I want to show it to you."_

"_Since you seem so eager, okay then, you tell me the directions."_

"_Really? You're not letting Cedric drive us there? That's a first." Her eyes sparkled all the more. She never knew he'd drive them to the destination because all the time, when they needed to go somewhere, Cedric or any other butler working under the Walker would take them there. She can't even point out a single moment in their two-year relationship where a chauffeur wasn't with them._

"_It's our anniversary, right? It'll only be fair if only the two of us were to go," he replied as he gave her the smile she said she always loved. It was the smile only she would receive from him, the said to be heartless Walker._

"_It's fine if someone would accompany us. You're not that good of a driver," she teased as he pinched his left arm earning her a scowl._

"_Oh yeah? Let me prove it then. You know I'm good at anything."_

"_You're too full of yourself. Let's just ask Cedric to bring us there and then call him when we're ready to leave."_

"_You're doubting my abilities?"_

"_No. You just started driving. The road towards there is kind of bumpy and curvy. You might find it difficult."_

"_There. It's proven. You don't trust me," he frowned and slumped back down unto the grass._

"_Of course I trust you. I just feel safer when Cedric drives us there," Chiyo replied as she bent down to his eye level giving him a reassuring smile. "So?"_

"_I still think I'll drive us to there."_

"_Well someone's being his stubborn self. Fine then if that's what you want."_

"_I know you couldn't resist me."_

"_You know me well."_

_._

"_Is it still further up ahead?" Takumi asked, not leaving his eyes from down road. They were already driving for almost an hour now._

"_We're halfway there."_

"_Halfway?" he frowned as he glanced at her for a minute. She was looking out the window, enjoying the sight of nature which she favored the most. He couldn't help but admire her all the more._

"_Yes. Halfway."_

"_I knew we should speed up." He returned his attention back into driving and waited for her reply._

"_No. We'll stay in this speed. We'll get there eventually anyway. There's no need to rush. We have all day."_

"_Now I really do feel you don't trust my driving skills."_

"_I agreed to you driving but I couldn't take the risks, Takumi. You're still learning." Her voice was strict this time unlike her always gentle one. That's when Takumi realized she's serious so he decided to let her win this time. It's not every day that she'd act this way._

"_Fine."_

_A few minutes passed after their little conversation and neither of them was uttering a word. Chiyo was too occupied with the scenery that she didn't bother starting a conversation with him. Normally at times like these, she would start blabbering about random stuffs which he'll be forced into listening. Well, it's not that he doesn't like listening to her voice. It's just that all she ever talks about was her shopping times with friends, salons, fashion shows and anything on the girly side and all he could do is nod and give nonsense replies. He smiled at her too unusual self as of the moment, shook his head in amusement and gave his focus back into driving. He pulled over the breaks only to feel it not working. Confused, he pulled once more and for another time. Still, it wasn't working._

'_Fuck. What's happening?,' he thought as random thought clouded his mind. He couldn't think straight. He doesn't have a hint as to why the break's malfunctioning and he doesn't know what else to do._

_He took a glance at Chiyo. She was still looking out the window, smiling while there he was, starting to get frantic. The break is not working and any moment soon, he's sure they'll need to turn or eventually come across some rocks that fell from the higher parts of the mountain. They were climbing up a mountain for goodness' sake!_

"_Chiyo…" he started, his breath getting heavy. His mind isn't working properly. Not when he knows what could happen. He could picture everything-every single thing that might happen any moment from now._

"_Hmm?" she stopped admiring the scene outside and looked at him sweetly. She was smiling because she didn't know the situation they're in just yet. Sweat was already dripping from Takumi's forehead. He's nervous. He had to think fast on what they should do._

"_Chiyo..." he called again._

"_What is it?"_

_He doesn't know whether he should tell her but he did so otherwise. "The break isn't working," he calmly managed to inform her and he knew her eyes went wide with fear upon hearing those words._

"_Takumi…" she said, out of breath. She's hyperventilating already. She clutched her chest tightly as she let his words sunk in deeper in her mind. She couldn't hear right. That wasn't it, right? She heard wrong._

"_Chiyo, relax, we'll get through this together," he said calming her as he placed a hand on her lap all the while steering the wheel with the other free hand. Although he wanted her to calm down, he himself wasn't. He knew where this was going. He knew how this day was going to end and he doesn't like it one bit. Up ahead, they both saw a boulder at the side of the road where they're at. Their eyes widen. They looked at each other, terrified of what's about to come. They have to make a turn yet they couldn't. Not with the breaks not working._

"_Takumi…" she whispered as she panted for breath. She's not ready for any of these. This was supposed to be their day. Tears started welling up in her eyes. She just couldn't take what's happening to them._

"_Chiyo, we'll be fine. Trust me."_

_Their vehicle was approaching the boulder fast. He stopped steering the wheel for he knew it was useless for both of them. They were about to crash. They both shut their eyes and held each other's hands, preparing for the impact._

"_Takumi, I love you."_

"_I love you too, Chiyo. We'll get through this."_

_Within a matter of seconds, the car crashed against the massive rock sending shards of glasses towards them giving cuts and deep wounds all over their bodies. Chiyo lost her consciousness within seconds maybe due to fear and pain yet Takumi still managed to hold on to his. He knew he had to. He had to get them out of the situation. But that wasn't it. The car didn't merely crash. It started tilting sidewards. No, it's rolling and in rapid motion into the edge of the road and Takumi's hand that was once holding Chiyo lost its grip because of gravity and loss of enough strength from himself. Panicking, he reached out for her again but it was all too late for him. Her petite figure went out the window and disappeared from his sight in a flash._

"_No! Chiyo!" he screamed at the top of his lungs amidst his weak state. The came immediately came tumbling down in a final roll leaving it upside-down barely hanging on to the end of the cliff with Takumi crushed under it. It wasn't a miracle to him that he was still conscious despite all the pain. He was driven by the need to save her. He knew he needed to get to her. She's unconscious without him. Slowly and with all the energy left in him, he tried breaking free from the car that's weighing him down. He crawled from the window, lots of blood already dripping from his forehead and cuts where already all over his body but he didn't mind all of that. He doesn't care how much his body's aching as of the moment. What's all in his mind was to get to Chiyo. With little ounce of strength left in him, he scrambled out of the car and into the road. He was looking around, desperate but where is she? He couldn't find Chiyo anywhere. And the place seemed deserted. Help was nowhere in sight._

"_Chiyo," he called out, his voice already weak. He knew he's about to lose consciousness any time soon. He had to find her fast. He got on his knees as he crawled and frantically fished out the phone from his pocket. And as if hope was still there, it was still alive and a light signal was detected by the device. Thanking the God in heaven for the little amount of given hope for them, Takumi began dialing any speed dial._

"_Hello?" the voice from the other line answered within the second ring. He thanked God again for that._

"_H-help."_

"_Takumi?" he wasn't in the right state anymore to identify the voice but whoever it was, he needed to let that person know._

"_Help. Please help us." He was already begging as if that person could come to their aid in a flash but he knew too well. They were up in the mountains. It would take almost half an hour to get where they are even at maximum speed. "Help. Help us," he repeated. His voice was already getting hoarse from all the pain in his body. "Chiyo."_

"_Takumi?"_

"_Chiyo. I have to help her. Please help us." He kept crawling to God knows where as his thoughts drifted off to that one girl he knew he needed to be with right now. He can't let her die. Not just yet. They still have a wedding to achieve. They still need to say their vows within a matter of months from now. They still have a future ahead of them. He can't let a single accident tear all of that apart. They promised they'd be with each other forever and always. How can they do that when she's not by his side? His vision was already blurry as well as his hearing. He couldn't identify what the voice from the other line of the call was saying anymore. There and then he knew he'll pass out soon. With the small amount left in him, he again uttered the one word they badly needed right now and the only word his lips was capable of producing before his eyes shut for good, consciousness slipping through him. "Help."_

Takumi briskly opened his eyes to remove the haunting thought away, bringing him back to reality in his room. He hadn't realized he was spacing out all the while sitting cross-legged on the floor with their favorite book on his lap, his hands over it. He couldn't take it anymore. That memory needed to stop. It was too much for him to take right now for him to remember things further more after that. It's too painful knowing how stupid he was for giving in to unconsciousness even before getting to Chiyo's side. For forever, he accepted the fact that he was to blame for her death even how everyone else thinks it wasn't his fault. It was because he was such a wretch that time that he didn't manage to save her. It was because he was too caught up with his panic that he let her hand go. No matter how one sees it, for him, he was the one responsible for everything. If only he listened to her and let Cedric drive them, then they wouldn't have to use that car. They would have taken Cerdic's car instead. Why didn't he listen to her? He's the boyfriend, right? He should have let her decisions prevail over his yet what did he do? He got stubborn and insisted on what he wanted so life just had to teach him his lesson…in the cruelest way possible.

He was taken away from the reverie he was in when knocks came to his door. Composing himself, he immediately stood up and placed the book back on the shelf. "The door's open."

Slowly, the mahogany doors creaked as it open. He didn't know who's outside but he's sure about one thing. He needed company.

"It's me."

He frowned at the sight of Misaki. Great, just the person he needed. Of course, that was sarcasm. In hell would he need her. One thing he doesn't need right now is that that makes him remember Chiyo.

"What do you want?" he asked in an annoyed tone hoping she'll catch the idea that he doesn't want her around him.

"Uhmm, n-nothing. I just…" But of course, she's always oblivious to other's feelings so what Takumi wanted was far from happening.

"If you have no business here then I would like to ask you to leave." Sure, he needed company as what he said but definitely not hers. All he need is anything but another thing that could remind him of Chiyo as he thought a while ago.

"P-Patricia-san asked me to get you. Your…your tutor is here," Misaki stuttered as she kept her gaze low. Takumi's stare was too intimidating. It was making her feel out of her depth. Really, the aura he was giving her was giving her the creeps, making her fine hairs stand up as if he was looking through her with that thing in his eyes that she really can't comprehend.

"Tell him to go back home," he said emotionless as he strode back towards his bed and sat down, avoiding her gaze as he looked out the window instead.

"Excuse me?" she snapped.

"Yes, you are excused."

"Stop it with all the crap, Mr. Takumi. What is wrong with you?" Misaki irately stomped her way across the room, stopping just in front of the person she called as an annoying jerk in her head. She narrowed her eyes at him hoping he'll notice it as he had his head down not meeting her gaze.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Fuck that. Just a few days ago you said you'll study again and now you're telling me you're not in the mood?! The hell! What is wrong with your mind?!" She was fuming with anger that she felt like killing him on the spot. She never met someone as difficult to understand as him. She'll never get to know what's on his mind or the next thing he's going to say or do. He's too confusing to sort out. He's too much of a hassle. He never fails to keep her blood boiling sometimes with anger and sometimes in annoyance especially during those suicidal times of his.

"Nothing's wrong with my mind. You're the one that's wrong!" he shouted back at her still not meeting her eyes. He was afraid he'd lose this fight if he ever stares at those orbs that clearly make him see Chiyo through them.

"Oh? And what did I do to be the wrong one?!" Misaki wasn't one to back down in a fight. It's her pride in the line. She doesn't even know what she had done to anger him. All she did was tell him about the arrival of his teacher. What's so wrong about that?

"I don't know! Just stop showing yourself in front of face!" They were now shouting at each other at the top of their lungs. Neither was willing to give up that easily. Takumi was being stubborn while Misaki was simply fighting for her dignity. It wasn't right for her to be yelled at when she didn't even do anything wrong in the first place. That she can think of.

"You know I can't do that." Misaki was first to lower her voice. She contemplated at it first but thought it was no use shouting at someone who's not willing to back down. Seriously, this guy.

"And why is that?" He was challenging her. Damn him for that. Takumi finally met her gaze and for a moment there, he was caught breathless for no valid reason at all. Her golden orbs were staring at him with a mix of anger and something he couldn't clearly grasp. It was one thing he hadn't seen before and he couldn't find the right words to describe it. His admirations for her eyes stopped when she answered.

"I made a promise to Patricia-san. I promised I'd take care of you for her and honestly, I didn't know it'd be worse than taking care of a seven year old child."

"Are you insulting me?"

"What do you think?" Takumi snickered. Seriously, even when she reminded him so much of Chiyo, when her attitude kicks in, everything crumbles. She was nowhere near Chiyo's kind heart. She was more of a beast to him.

"Are you really sure you made that promise because you cared for mom or is it that you wanted to take advantage of the opportunity because you find me attractive? You're just like those every girl, right?-those bitches who willingly throw themselves to me. You…" Takumi was silenced with wide eyes when flesh met his cheek. She slapped him. The right side of his face was now searing with pain, red from the contact. Damn, that slap was something.

"You…" she began with her head bowed down so he couldn't exactly see her expression. "…have no right to call me a bitch when you don't even know me that much. Even my worst enemies never called me that so that doesn't give you the right to do so." Her voice sounded harsh to him but it was breaking. Was she crying? Takumi reached out a hand as if he was sorry which Misaki immediately slapped away. "Don't touch me," she hissed, every word filled with venom. Without anything else, she walked away and slammed the door hard causing Takumi to flinch a little.

"Damn, what did I do?" he muttered to himself as he lay down on the soft mattress of his bed. He wasn't in the right position to run after her. They barely knew each other. And he also wasn't in the right position to just stay there. He admitted it. It was his fault anyway. He made her cry, right? But was she really crying or was it just his imagination?

"Fuck. I don't know what to do," He laughed at his silly words. He can't believe he's in this situation right now. He never made a girl cry because of his reckless actions before. He just makes them cry when he turns down a confession. Wait, he wasn't even sure if she was crying. Takumi groaned and massaged his temples roughly. For a moment there, he didn't realize how he completely forgot about the sorrows of the memory that haunted him earlier that day. He was too focused with Misaki for God knows how.

. . . . .

"Damn that stupid jerk." Misaki kept mumbling to herself curses intended for him as she paced through the empty halls of the mansion. She doesn't care if she can't inform that tutor of his about how he said he wasn't in the mood because right now, all she wants is to be out of this place because she hated the fact that she's somehow breathing the same air as that jerk. Sure she was angry and sure her voice was raspy but she wasn't going to cry. It wasn't her nature to shed tears over something so trivial such as being called a bitch by someone who doesn't even know her by heart. Of course, it stung but it wasn't enough for it to be worthy of her tears but it sure was enough to be worthy of her innocence. She knew if she hadn't walked out on him, she could've strangled him until his last breath. She still have to support Suzuna so yeah, she had to prevent herself from committing such crime. She could do it maybe when Suzuna graduates. Misaki groaned. That's years from now. Damn, she doesn't even know if she could hold herself back that long. She wanted to see him dead before her eyes. Sure, call her a sadist but she now longed to see that arrogant jerk in pain.

"Arrogant bastard. Thinking too much of himself. Well fuck him. He should go to hell. He's…Oof!" Misaki was too caught up with badmouthing Takumi that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going which ended up with her colliding against someone. Luckily, she got caught by his arms. She guessed it was a boy judging from how hard his chest was.

"Sorry miss. Are you okay?" Misaki swatted the arms encircling her waist away and moved a step back, glaring at the person who dared touch her like that. Although he was only avoiding her from crashing down the floor, to her, that doesn't give him the right to touch her just like that. It's disgusting.

"Woah. No need to glare at me like that." He raised his arms in surrender and gave an apologetic smile which Misaki accepted with second thoughts of course. Well, it was partly her fault for being too caught up with her thoughts anyway.

"Sorry. I wasn't looking," she also apologized and gave a low bow.

"It's fine. You were too busy badmouthing someone anyway. I understand."

She again glared. He stepped back a little seeing how scary she looked. Of course it wasn't because she was angry at what he said. It was because she was brought back to the reason as to why she was disparaging a certain blonde. Misaki frowned at the thought.

"I was just kidding."

"Whatever. It's not your fault. I'm just in a sour mood."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"Some blondie got into my nerves a while ago."

"Me?"

Misaki looked up confused at his word only to realize he indeed also had blonde hair. She chuckled. "No. Not you. Takumi. You know him?"

"He's my childhood friend."

Fuck. Misaki's eyes widened at his words. He, being too keen on her expressions gave an assuring smile. "Don't worry. I won't tell." He gave her a wink which made Misaki's face go a few shades redder.

"Uhh yeah. I wouldn't mind if you tell him anyway. He deserves to know how much I loathe him."

"Oh and what might it be that he did do to you to make you cuss at him?"

Misaki contemplated for a moment on whether she should tell him or not. It's not that that important anyway. So she answered, "None of your business."

The blonde whistled. "Oh, a fierce one I see."

Misaki glared for the third time as if she was throwing daggers at him with her eyes. Really, even his friend ticks her off. That's why they're friends. They have something in common-being good at being irritating to her nerves. Birds of the same feather flock together.

"Fuck off," she cursed before shoving him aside. Heck what a great way to start the day. It's still early in the morning yet she's already pissed off to the max. She wonders if she could ever survive another day like this again-another day to spend with Takumi or another day to spend with Takumi and his friend to be exact.

"Misaki, get yourself ready. You're in for one hell of a ride."

* * *

**Wow. This was sort of longer than I expected it to be. Maybe because of the flashback. But there you have it dear readers. I present to you the accident that took Chiyo away from Takumi. ;) Now, it's time for our short interview with some of the characters.**

**Interview Corner:**

**Me: Ladies, gentlemen, girls, boys, gays, lesbians, bisexuals, and multi-sexuals, welcome to Goddess-chan's short interview corner!**

***Audience cheers***

**Me: Calm down everyone. Let me first introduce our guest tonight/today before you all go crazy. So without further ado, let's give a round of applause to the ever charismatic but not so handsome Kuuga Sakurai and the forever cute Sakura Hanazono!**

***Audience applauded with a few screams here and there***

**Me: Welcome to our interview corner, both of you.**

**Sakura: Thank you. It's an honor to be here.**

**Kuuga: I'm glad you invited us to guest on your show.**

**Me: It wasn't a big deal so let's not waste any more time. Here's the question prepared for you two. First is for Sakura. So Sakura, what did you feel about the scene from last chapter when you had to be hit by a door?**

**Sakura: *smiles* It wasn't really me who got hit. I got a double.**

**Me: *gasps* My, my. Poor double.**

**Sakura: Teehee~ she got paid a lot anyway.**

**Me: I'm sure all that'll go to hospital fees. Anyway, on to the next question. So Kuuga, it's your first time being in my fanfic. Am I right?**

**Kuuga: Yes.**

**Me: How does it feel?**

**Kuuga: It's nice but it kind of got in the way of my singing career. I had to work twice as hard with all the shooting as well as the song recording.**

**Me: That sure sounds tiring. My sympathies to you and your hectic schedule. So, say your goodbyes now.**

**Kuuga: Wait, that's it? The interview's done?!**

**Me: Yep. Why? Got a problem?**

**Kuuga: Yeah. We prepared ourselves for hours to look presentable and you only ask us one question each.**

**Me: Well duhh! It's not like we have much time with us. As I have said, this is a SHORT Interview Corner so basically, it's well…short. And besides, I'm already sleepy. *yawns***

**Kuuga: The hell! I am so not guesting here again. This is just a waste of time.**

**Me: Ad I'd make sure not to invite someone as rude as you.**

**Kuuga: Go to hell.**

**Me: Whatever. I'd also make sure you die in this story.**

**Sakura: Now, now. Stop fighting, you guys. Oh and that's too bad we have to end now. Well, I understand you, Author-san. So, dear readers, please do review. Any comment about this chapter or about the whole story itself is accepted. Kuuga, stop sulking and say your lines.**

**Kuuga: Fine. Please continue your support if you want this story to end well. Mwahahaha. *says in a bored tone***

**Sakura: Bye, minna-san! We'll be seeing you maybe tomorrow or the day after that!**

**Me: *is already asleep* (A/N: I typed this at around two in the morning)**


	6. Chapter 6- Ill At Ease

**This chapter has not been proofread because I rushed to update due to my PM to my reviewer. I told him/her that this was supposed to come out yesterday. Unfortunately, something urgent happened. My grandmother got sick so we had to visit and stay there overnight. I had to endure the fact that I could not update T-T But thankfully, she's okay now so here I am, bothering your time by forcing you to read hahahaha. This chapter is dedicated to zairaswift because I failed to update during the time I promised. **

**I kind of forgot to put a disclaimer on the previous chapters so this one's for those as well.**

**I do not and never will own Maid-sam 'cause if I do then you'd see another chapter of the manga after their wedding and you'd be surprised to see twins. Hahahaha. I wanted them to have twins. Unlucky for me, I could only dream on.**

* * *

Rollercoaster of Hearts- Chapter Six

"Is there something the matter, Misaki?" Sakura asked, curious as to why Misaki looked as if she's planning a murder in her mind. She rarely sees her friend this agitated. In high school, even when the boys started acting all wild and goofy in the corridors, she never bore this look. She'd just let out that deadly aura but not once did she give them this expression. Heck, the only time Sakura can remember seeing Misaki like this was when she heard Suzuna was being bullied at school about being an orphan. Sakura chuckled to herself while picturing the face Misaki had during that time. If she wasn't that fond of her, she'd probably think Misaki was a demon from hell like how the others thought of her. Of course, she taught those guys some students that they even skipped school for a whole week. That memory was priceless. She can't believe how Misaki never showed mercy to those junior high students even when Suzuna seemed like she wasn't affected by the teasing at all. But of course, Misaki being Misaki, she never lets anyone criticize them about their family.

"What are you smiling about?" The brunette broke from her reverie and looked at Misaki again. She had a frown on her face as she narrowed her eyes making Sakura feel a trickle of sweat roll down her forehead. Now is definitely not the time to involve herself with Misaki's sour mood. She decided she'd just talk to her smoothly. She knows all too well Misaki can't resist it when she gives her _the talk._

"Nothing. So back to you, you're home early. I thought you'd stay at the Walker Estate 'til afternoon. Did something happen?" Sakura managed to say in the gentlest and calming way possible as not to add up to the growing tension between her cheery self and Misaki's lethal one.

Misaki shrugged causing a sigh of relief from Sakura. And there she thought she'd receive it from Misaki.

"Oh, you know, things…" Misaki clearly doesn't want to talk about that jerk. Doing so would only make her blood boil again. She feels like a volcano's erupting inside her whenever she remembers his exact words-how she called him a bitch. Misaki scowled which made her friend back away a little by pure instincts.

"Things like?" Of course, Sakura being curious as a cat even when she's already on the verge of pissing Misaki off won't stop until she gets her friend to spit out whatever thing is troubling her. She knows all Misaki needed is an ear that's ready to listen. All along after their parents' death and before she met her, she knew she suffered loneliness. Even ith Suzuna by her side, Sakura perfectly understood that that wasn't enough. Misaki once told her about how rarely she got the time to talk to Suzuna mainly due to her part time jobs in order to sustain their daily needs. That in turn, increased all the sorrows for Misaki-having her sister around yet feeling as though they were a thousand miles apart because of the reason that they have to survive. That's why when Sakura knew of Misaki's whole story which she found hard to make her to say, she knew she had to do the right thing and that is to be her support. Even if she knows she isn't much since she, herself, has no idea of such sorrows, she still tried her best to make Misaki open up to her. She was rewarded. All her efforts never went down the drain.

"Stuffs…" Misaki spoke, breaking Sakura from the thoughts she was engaged in.

The brunette pretended not to feel the sadness of the thought she had a while ago and answered in an almost sarcastic way, "Things like stuffs? Really, Misaki? And there I thought you were never an idiot."

"It's nothing. Just don't mind me." Sakura was surprised by Misaki's response. Never as in never did she imagine it. She pictured more of Misaki yelling about how she's not an idiot and junks like that. Though she got to admit, she liked the wilder Misaki.

"You do know I know when something is considered nothing to you. And my mind tells me what your problem is not just a simple nothing. You look disturbed, Misaki," Sakura explained as she occupied the vacant seat beside Misaki on the couch. "Well, let me correct that last part. You look like you're going to kill someone anytime soon. So, mind telling me who that someone is?"

Misaki groaned and rolled her eyes all the while sliding her back against the backrest of the couch hugging the throw pillow tighter to her chest. Sometimes, she just hates Sakura for knowing her too well and for being too concerned about her that it's already getting irritating. There are times when Misaki just wants to be alone. But of course, she'll succumb to Sakura's kindness in the end and tell her everything just like now. She knows what Sakura's giving her. Of course what else? _The talk._

"That stupid Walker..." Misaki mumbled as if she wasn't talking to anyone in particular. She hates it when she gets Sakura to make her talk even when it's purely against her will to do so.

"Patricia-san?" Misaki quickly gave Sakura a repulsed look. Really, she's this stupid? How can she think Misaki would want to kill the only person who gave her and Suzuna a chance to improve their future? God, she wonders how she managed to live with Sakura for years now.

"What? Don't look at me like that. She's by far the only Walker I can think of immediately."

"You're stupid," Misaki remarked as she gave Sakura a light whack on the head. "I was talking about her son. You know, the one I told you about yesterday."

"Oh! That guy! The one you said was hot," Sakura replied as she nodded her head in accord before squealing her guts out all the while kicking and slapping the air which made her look like some mad woman in rehab. Misaki sighed at how childish Sakura is. Sure, Misaki told her and Suzuna during dinner yesterday about the promise she had with Patrcia-san although she never mentioned the reason why she made such a promise and she NEVER remembered calling that jerk hot. She'd rather die than admit that. Wait, admit? Misaki mentally slapped herself and corrected her previous statement replacing 'admit' with 'say'. To her, that jerk wasn't worthy of such praises. What's more suited for him are some words used for badmouthing someone so hard that it's almost illegal.

Misaki made a disgusted look over to Sakura as if she's about to throw up any moment from now. Seriously, who would think Takumi's hot? When she looks at him, all she can picture is an alien. Yes, a really hideous alien with horns and slimes. "I never said he was hot, Sakura."

"Oh? But didn't you say he had the looks?" Misaki flinched. She can't believe she complimented that jerk yesterday. She reminded herself never to do the same thing ever again.

"I just said he had the looks. That is so far from saying he's hot."

"Eh? It looks the same to me. You also said he had a well-built physique along with the other compliment so when added together that just equals as though you're saying he's hot, right?" Sakura asked as she swirled a few strands of her hair between her fingers, playing with them before elbowing her friend who looked as though she's about to puke from what she's hearing with a mix of horror.

Misaki couldn't believe she said that. Did she? Misaki groaned in frustration and messed her hair. How she regretted saying those things. Now she felt like the couch should just swallow her right here and now. "I did not say that," Misaki stated, desperately trying to save herself from more regrets.

"Of course you did. Let's ask Suzuna."

"What? No! Just…ugghh! Whatever. Let's just drop the topic already. You see, I'm fine now. There's no need to be concerned. Uhmm, so how about lunch?"

"Suzuna's at the supermarket and I'm tired after our weekend club activities this morning. Unless you want to burn this whole building down then go ahead, help yourself with the kitchen," Sakura said almost mockingly earning her a glare from Misaki which she just shrugged off with a smile.

. . . . .

"Yo, Takumi!" a guy with blonde hair that's a few shades lighter than Takumi approached the man sitting by the bed staring blankly at a book. He entered the bedroom as though it was his. Takumi didn't bother to look up to see who it was. Only one person would have the guts to barge in on his private space in that manner and Takumi was all too familiar with his voice anyway-the one that ticked him off so much yet he wonders 'til now why they're the best of friends.

"Haven't you ever been taught in prep school about the common courtesy of knocking first before entering?" Takumi sarcastically asked in which his visitor only snickered before giving an expected reply.

"You do know we never attended prep school. We're home-schooled, remember? Or did you whack your head against the tub that you forgot about that?"

Takumi removed his spectacles as he was just finished reading when this not-too-welcome guest arrived. He looked up and produced a smirk. "You said that as if I'm the forgetful one."

"Aren't you?" the other replied, matching his friends smirk. Takumi simply scoffed and cleared his throat.

"So, what brings you here…Kuuga?"

"Wow, you said my name as though I'm some crappy show's antagonist."

"Aren't you?"

Kuuga chuckled at his friend's remarks and took a seat at the end of the bed, making his self all too comfortable for Takumi's liking.

"So, I'd like to repeat. What brings you here?"

"Oh nothing. I just got bored at home and thought maybe you could use some little company and also to make sure you don't kill yourself."

Takumi's lips formed into a thin line not because he was unsatisfied with Kuuga's answer but rather because he wanted to hide the fact that he somehow felt happy of his friend's concern for his well-being. "No more worries for you then. I already stopped it with those suicide attempts," he said nonchalantly, still not showing his real emotions. That is what he's known for-being cold.

"Well glad to hear that some senses finally kicked in to you and made you value your life."

The other rolled his eyes and replied, "Actually, I still wanted to commit suicide if only fate would let me do so. Unfortunately, fate and me aren't that much of in good terms."

Kuuga raised a brow, not really getting what Takumi's blabbering about. In his mind, since when did Takumi started believing about fate and the like? Takumi realized his friend was stupid so he proceeded with explaining, "Every time I plan on killing myself, a certain girl would stop me. I don't know how that's possible but she's always the one who gets in my way. So I decided, all my suicidal attempts were futile as long as she's around."

Kuuga blew out a whistle and gave a mocking grin over to his friend who still bore that bored expression as if he doesn't want him in here. But Kuuga knew better. He knows Takumi enjoys being with him even when he doesn't show it that much. "Must be destiny you have there with that girl."

On contrary to Kuuga's words, Takumi snickered. To be destined with that barbaric woman-whom he just offended not long ago-is the last thing he wanted. "That, my friend, is not possible. We're fire and ice, oil and water, yin and yang, and whatever opposites you can think of."

"Opposites attract."

Takumi frowned at how persistent Kuuga is with his opinion. Honestly, he'd like to throw him out of the room. Takumi's pissed at the fact that his friend can't see how he doesn't like the woman. Well, he really does not hate her. He just doesn't think of her as someone considered to be worthy as an acquaintance. She's too contradictory to his cold self which he finds somehow displeasing if ever they'll start some friendship. If they ever will after what he called her. Just remembering that moment deepened the frown on his face.

"No need to give me that frown. I was just joking. I know no one can replace that place in your heart, lover boy," Kuuga teased as he expected Takumi to like it which he utterly did not. He wondered if it was because Chiyo died or because something else was troubling Takumi. "What's wrong? I'm sorry if I reminded you of her," Kuuga said though he had this feeling it wasn't about that. There's something else. He just couldn't fathom what it is.

"It's not about that," the other replied catching Kuuga off guard with the sudden honesty. That's when he concluded that the something that's bothering Takumi might be a little too much for him to handle or he just doesn't know what else to do.

"Okay, speak up. What's wrong? Maybe I can help though don't expect much from me. I'm not good at solving problems."

"That I know much of," Takumi said before taking a deep breath. "I wronged someone."

"Oh."

"It wasn't my intention though. It was supposed to be a joke which she took seriously," Again, Takumi inhaled deeply. "I don't know but I feel bad doing it to her."

Kuuga nodded as if catching on to the details. "So you wronged a girl. You did something. What did you do? Did you harass her?"

Takumi shot Kuuga a sickening look as if mentally telling him why in the world he would harass a girl when he's damn freaking engaged. Kuuga, in turn, raised his arms in defeat.

"Woah. I was just kidding with you. So, what did you do?"

"I called her a bitch," Takumi answered still not bearing any emotions despite the fact that he's troubled by what he'd done to some girl.

"Woo! And I reckon she got mad at you."

Takumi nodded. Out of the blue, realization dawned on Kuuga. He help up his face and placed his index finger on his chin, thinking before he gazed back at Takumi with a confused look.

"By chance, does this girl have jet-black hair and chestnut eyes?"

Takumi contemplated at first but nodded otherwise.

"Aha! So that's why she was cursing you nonstop down by the hallway."

"She wasn't crying?"

"Well she looked more like some psychotic criminal ready to kill than a helpless weeping girl. She even scared me with that glare she had."

Deep inside, Takumi somehow felt a little relieved knowing Misaki didn't cry. It felt like a single thorn was removed from his pricked finger leaving only a few left which he wonders why there were still any. Isn't his only concern as to whether she cried or not? He got the answer yet he still felt something's not right. An apology. Yes, he needed to apologize. It's the right thing but the oh-so-conceited Takumi never apologizes. He never favored that kind of stuff.

"Yo, you're spacing out," Kuuga reverts Takumi back from his thoughts as he continuously waved a hand over his friend's face.

Takumi instantly shook his head a little and looked at Kuuga again. "I was just thinking."

A snort was given by Kuuga before he patted Takumi by the shoulders. "You look so troubled. Honestly, I think you should let that egotism of yours die down a little and just apologize."

. . . . .

It was the next day when Takumi decided to get up from bed early. His tutors won't be around 'til afternoon but he had the urge to roll out of bed when he heard some maids talking last night about returning the book they borrowed from Ayuzawa-san who'll probably pay a visit the next day which was today. And if he was not mistaken, Ayuzawa-san is none other than Misaki.

After preparing himself, Takumi walked his way to the dining area and had breakfast by himself. He presumes his brother who just arrived last night was still sleeping soundly in bed while his mother was probably out in the garden, admiring the autumn leaves falling.

Takumi helped himself with the food in silence before he thought of something. He motioned for Cedric to come over which the butler did so obediently.

"Cedric, did mother's usual visitor arrive?"

"Ayuzawa-san?"

"Yes."

"Not yet but she'll be here any moment, I guess. It's not in my position to ask but why are you asking me this, young master?"

"Nothing really."

Although he wasn't quite satisfied, Cedric left it be since it was what his master wishes. Quietly, he made his way back to the corner of the room right after giving a bow of respect. Takumi only nodded and proceeded to eat again when the gigantic double doors of the mansion creaks open which can be clearly heard from the dining area. Abruptly, Takumi stood up and left without a word.

Cedric only made a puzzled look at his young master's odd actions knowing he really wasn't that fond of Ayuzawa-san after he saw them bicker by the garden a few days ago.

Takumi hurriedly dashed though the hallway, reaching the staircase only to stop mid-track at the sight before him. What's standing by the door obviously wasn't Misaki but rather a smaller version of her. But even though they have the same hair and eye color, the thing that makes them distinguishable was the cheeriness in their eyes. This girl in front of him bore a cold and carefree demeanor just like his.

Suzuna noticed the blonde guy that just appeared from nowhere and was staring at her as if analyzing her ever features which she really doesn't mind at all. He was probably wondering who she is. Her sister only asked this morning her to deliver some peaches to Patricia-san saying she wasn't feeling well which Suzuna knew better. Her sister was clearly avoiding someone which she guesses is this blonde guy staring at her. Slowly, Suzuna made her way over to the guy so that she was standing about a meter away from him. "Good day, sir," she greeted, emotionless.

Takumi shook his head and snapped his attention back to the girl who was now in front of him. Gathering his courage and lightly cursing himself for his lack of socializing skills, he cleared his throat and asked, "Good day too. Are you by chance Misaki's sister?"

Suzuna surprised Takumi by answering his question with a question, "Are you by chance the blonde guy my sister kept cursing to in her sleep?"

Takumi chuckled at how straightforward Misaki's sister was. "Maybe I was. So, what brought you here? Don't you have class?"

"Onee-chan asked me to deliver these peaches to Patricia-san saying she isn't feeling well and today's a holiday, mind you."

"She isn't feeling well?" Takumi asked uncaring about what holiday today might be. He was more concerned about knowing Misaki fell sick.

"Yeah I believe that's what I said. No need to repeat myself, right?"

Takumi couldn't believe the bluntness of this girl making him have the impression that she hated him. Takumi swallowed the lump accumulating in his throat. "I heard you. I was just making sure."

"So, would you care to tell me where Patricia-san is?"

"Mom's probably in the garden."

"Thank you," Suzuna replied before turning to head to the garden only to be stopped by Takumi's grip on her elbows.

"Wait."

Suzuna looked back at the blonde again now with a questioning look. Takumi hesitated for a moment before mustering the right words to say. "Uhmm, do you mind giving something for your sister and tell her it's from me?"

"Sure." Relief shot through the man as he heard Suzuna's reply.

"Great. I'll just hand it over to you once you come back from the garden."

Suzuna just nodded lightly and walked away leaving Takumi with a small smile graced on his lips. For all his life, he never did something as stepping down from his pride like this until now. Misaki should feel special for that. Right after, Misaki's sister's figure disappeared from his sight, Takumi, too, stepped on his heels and made his way to his room to retrieve the gift which Kuuga insisted on giving as a token for an apology.

* * *

**Sixth chapter, done and many more to go. I honestly don't know yet how long this will go but I'm sure of one thing though and that is that there will be more TakuMisa moments in the later chapters. Hope you guys stay tune for it. Also, I'd like to inform my readers that classes start next week for us so my updates would probably come seldom. But I assure you guys that I will not leave this story hanging. I'll finish this and hopefully, I can write another one. Anyway, on to my special segment…**

**Interview Corner!**

**Me: Once again, dear audience, I welcome you to our always present Interview Corner!**

***Audience doesn't cheer. They're tired of doing the same thing all over again in every chapter.***

**Me: Oh well, I don't care if you guys are interested or not so let me introduce to you our guest for tonight, Suzuna Ayuzawa!**

***Still quiet***

**Me: And Misaki with Usui!**

***Crowd suddenly felt energetic***

**Me: *smiles evilly* I knew that would work. Anyway, let's give the three a round of applause.**

***Finally claps and cheers***

**Me: Good evening, morning, or afternoon to you guys. Misaki and Usui, welcome back to the show and Suzuna, welcome. It's your first time being with me, right?**

**Suzuna: No, I actually had an interview with you during your other story. If I remember correctly it was titled Girl Meets Boy (A/N: Major plugging!). I was with Aoi that time.**

**Me: Oh right. How silly of me to forget. As for you, Misaki, how are you coping with your role in this story?**

**Misaki: I'm doing fine though I would like it if I get to kill Takumi in this one.**

**Me: Sorry to burst your bubble but this IS a dramatic and romantic comedy so there would be no such things like killing that would happen especially when you're the main character.**

**Misaki: It would be dramatic. Trust me. I planned this out already. I was thinking, what if I kill Takumi and throw away his body to some God forsaken forest. Then drama kicks in. Chiyo and the others would weep over his death and blab la bla. See, that's dramatic and at the same time, I get what I want.**

**Me: Chiyo's dead, Misaki. How could she weep?**

**Misaki: *raises brow* But I-**

**Me: Usui, how about you, how are you doing with the given role?**

**Usui: I'm glad my being too emotional lessened. You're doing great with it.**

**Me: Why, thank you. It's nice hearing that you're not criticizing my work now.**

**Usui: By the way, when would Misa and I start doing lovey-dovey stuffs?**

**Me: You don't do that kind of stuffs, Usui. Your character is madly in love with Chiyo.**

**Misaki: *sighs in relief***

**Suzuna: Eh? Then why is romance its genre when the two main characters wouldn't even develop feelings for each other.**

**Me: Good question Suzuna. To answer that, I was just kidding with you guys. Of course there would be fluffiness just you wait. Usui, I don't want to give up too much spoilers so please limit your questions. Only ask those that do not give off any hint about what's about to come.**

**Usui: Got it. So one more question.**

**Me: Frankly, why are you the one asking questions? I'm the one doing the interview here and not you.**

**Usui: Just this last one.**

**Me: Fine.**

**Usui: The three of us were wondering as to why Tora had his mansion built on the mountains.**

**Misaki: Yeah, Author-san, isn't that area prone to landslides?**

**Me: *glares daggers* Did I not tell you not to mention things that hasn't been in the story yet?**

**Misaki: Sorry. We were just curious.**

**Usui: *looks away***

**Suzuna: Yeah and why did-**

**Me: Shut up with all the questions already! You guys are supposed to be the guests. I'm supposed to be the one demanding answers from you! Now, if you may, I lost my mood to continue this interview. Until next time readers. Don't forget to tell me what you think of this story/chapter. And as for the three of you, you may now leave. You guys are giving out too much spoilers.**


	7. Chapter 7- I'm Sorry

**Bwala! I updated very fast in order to somehow get half the story done before school starts. I'm only hoping to accomplish that though.**

**aqua girl: Hey there new reviewer. Thanks for the compliment. :D**

**StarElsie: Because you're the first to review on the previous chapter, here's some fried Oreos for you. Have you tasted those?**

**zairaswift: I actually think the apology gift here looks cute. I just love them. I hope you do too.**

**Tsuray: My ever loyal reviewer, don't blame me. It's Tora's mansion so it was his idea. Hahaha. Just kidding. I just liked to put up his mansion there because that's one of where I want my house to be either on the mountains or near the beach someday. Anyway, the interview below somehow explains why he loved having his mansion there. And also, this is pure fiction so yeah, anything can happen.**

**Maid-sama belongs to Hiro Fujiwara alone. Anyone who claims it other than her is considered a disgrace to the entire human race. LOL. That's too harsh of me. XD**

* * *

Rollercoaster of Hearts- Chapter Seven

Misaki awoke to the feeling that something or rather someone was poking her face. She was sleeping in her room right after she lied to Suzuna about being sick. Of course, to prove it, she had to act well and that includes staying in bed all day if necessary. It was already around five in the afternoon. Irritated, Misaki swatted away the thing that's disturbing her. She's sure it's a hand. Even in her barely subconscious mind, she had the impression that it was a finger that's been bugging her. And then she rolled to the other side of the bed, opposite to her sleep intruder.

"Misaki…" her intruder said, more of a squeal though. She familiarized that voice as Sakura's. Who else would create such noise than her? For all Misaki knows is that Suzuna will never as in NEVER squeal. Misaki thinks her sister is more of the quiet and mysterious type, never directly showing any hint of emotions. It's up to you to find out what's on her mind unlike this crazy girl leaping and squealing in her bed.

"Misaki…" Again with the squealing but the only difference now is that instead of poking, Sakura was shaking Misaki awake-which she already is. Misaki just liked to pretend sleeping the more hoping maybe her annoying friend would give up. Oh, but who was she to think that? Of course, Sakura's stubborn. She always gets what she wants. It was already a minute or so and Misaki was still feigning sleep with her face already distorted from enduring the annoyance as Sakura continuously shook her, no idea of giving up. It was a battle of who's more stubborn to them and none is willing to lose against the other any time soon.

"Misaki! Misaki! Misaki!"

_You are asleep, Misaki. Do not let this stupid friend of yours disturb you. You are asleep. Do not mind her, _thought Misaki as she also continued fighting for her right. It somehow seemed unfair for her if Sakura wins over their every bickering. It's about time she claims victory too. Another minute passed and Misaki was still able to hold her own self from losing. Second by second, Sakura's shaking slowly lessened. Misaki smiled to herself thinking it's her win this time.

"Fine. If that's what you want then maybe this gift Takumi asked Suzuna to give to you should be mine instead. You're not waking up anyway," Sakura said as she stood up mockingly from the bed and sashayed her way to the door, testing Misaki's limits. She grabbed the door knob as if in slow motion, waiting for her to respond.

Misaki shifted a little and thought maybe she really was supposed to lose to Sakura no matter what. God, what did she say? Takumi gave her a gift? For real? That jerk? With eyes rolling to the heavens, Misaki kicked the covers grouchily and looked at the brunette in her room with a frown. Sakura had the smile of victory which ticked Misaki off.

"What did you say?" asked Misaki, wanting to clear things up a bit. She's having suspicion about what Sakura said. On second thought, maybe her friend really was just joking and the gift wasn't real. It could be only made up for her to get up from bed. Upon realizing that, Misaki's frown grew deeper and instantly, she grabbed back the covers and hid beneath it again. She felt stupid thinking the almighty Takumi would do such a thing. Besides, he clearly doesn't look apologetic when she walked out on him yesterday. He looked more of, well, she doesn't know what he looked like that time really. All she saw was red from anger bursting on her insides.

"I said Takumi asked Suzuna to give you something and since you were asleep, I'll just take it instead."

Misaki's eyes popped from under the covers. In her mind, she still won't believe Sakura's serious. It's too implausible that she'd rather believe in unicorns than what Sakura said. Like, what happened to the obnoxious jerk for him to do such thing? Misaki, for the second time, sat up on her bed and glared at Sakura to know if she was lying. Much to her dismay, Sakura wasn't. She had that confident smile which Misaki thinks that it was more like a smile that's teasing her. "You're not serious."

"I am serious. Since when was I not?"

Misaki raised a brow at that. Sure, since when was Sakura not serious? Answer: Never. All she knows is being carefree, lighthearted, and upbeat-always joking around.

"Okay, so what if I'm not serious all the time? What I told you is real. Find out for yourself."

Misaki's lips formed a thin line as she stood up from the bed. "So, what's the gift he gave?"

"I said find out for yourself. Duhh! It's in the living room," Sakura replied, leaving the room but not before giving Misaki a wink which sent shivers down Misaki's spine. She had a bad feeling about this. She knows this gift isn't just a simple necklace or something like that knowing it's left in the living room.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Misaki strode her way over to the living room where _the gift_ was supposed to be located. Reaching her destination, Misaki looked around, eyes everywhere. Suzuna was nowhere to be found. Must be in the supermarket, she thought. And Sakura is probably in her room. Misaki's eyes roamed the room. Nothing seemed suspicious. Well, nothing until she heard faint noises coming from the corner of the room, probably behind the couch. Misaki furrowed her brows, trying to analyze the sound as she went over to where it was coming from. She was surprised to see a basket with a gigantic red bow on it. It was completely covered with a baby blue cloth. Almost grudgingly, Misaki crouched down and reached out to remove the piece of fabric only to be startled when a noise came from the basket as something went moving. It's alive? Shrugging away the thought of being scared-it was only a gift after all-Misaki quickly removed the piece of cloth that's separating her from finding out what the jerk could have possibly gave her. What greeted her were two pairs of eyes-puppy eyes. Without reluctance, Misaki smiled at how cute the two looked. They were staring right at her as if they're wondering who she was. Misaki inched closer to the basket and patted the two on the head. They cringed away.

"You two look adorable. I wonder how he knew I liked dogs," Misaki conversed with the puppies. She was smiling at the puppies' reaction-they were now wiggling their tails-when something caught her attention. It was a folded note. She immediately reached to get it and read.

_To Misaki,_

_I don't really know if you'll like them but I hope you do. My friend told me nothing softens a heart more than cute puppies. I was supposed to give you a necklace which my friend said was not very apologetic in thought so yeah, I decided to go his way. By the way, I'm sorry for yesterday. Truce?_

_-T.W._

"How unlikely of him to ask help from someone for an apology," Misaki muttered before turning to look at the puppies again. They had that questioning and innocent look. "I guess you guys will do. So what do you think of the man who bought you? He's a jerk, right?" The cute creatures only managed to stare and wiggle their tails as a response.

"I'll take that as though you guys agree with me. So, have you eaten?"

. . . . .

Takumi stared out the window of his study after his lessons. It somehow became his habit to do this continuous staring outside to relieve his boredom or whenever he felt like he misses _her_, which was almost all the time.

A small knock from the door interrupted his thoughts. He didn't give any reply for he doesn't feel like it. Not a moment later, Patricia came in with a smile gracing her lips as she flounced her way towards her son.

"I heard you bought puppies with Kuuga yesterday. I didn't know you had such interests for all I know is that animals hate you," she started and took a seat by the chair near Takumi. Takumi looked at her mom and unexpectedly gave a smile.

"Yeah those two hated me. One even bit me while I was feeding them but they weren't really for me, you see."

Patricia cocked a brow. "Oh? And to whom did you give those little angels?"

"To your little student friend."

"To Misaki?" Patricia asked amusingly as she tried suppressing out a laugh. She can't believe his son even bothered buying Misaki a gift. "What happened to make you go to the extent of buying a gift? As far as I'm concerned, Chiyo was the only girl you gave gifts to."

Takumi's shocked expression followed. He only realized it just now that his mother mentioned it. He never remembered giving a girl other than Chiyo a gift until now. He immediately brushed the thought away not wanting his mom to catch on in his thoughts. He returned his nonchalant attitude and replied, "I did something wrong."

"You harassed her?!"

Takumi rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead. "Oh for Pete's sake! I did not harass her. How come you and Kuuga think of that? I am not a pervert."

Patricia smiled which became a chuckle later on. She can't deny that she liked seeing his son this way- unconsciously showing emotions. "I was just kidding. So, what did you do?"

"It's none of your business, Mom." It was back to the usual Takumi for now. Patricia realized she must have angered him. She didn't bother to ask anymore knowing his son's attitude. She changed the topic instead.

"So, how was school?"

"I didn't go to school."

"Okay, let me rephrase that. How was home school?"

"It was fine."

"Hmmm…so I was thinking, you've been alone all throughout the day unless you have your tutors with you. Isn't it somehow boring?"

The other looked and gave a confused look, not really getting what his mother's trying to say. "What do you mean?"

"Yuu and I have talked about this. We decided that it'd help ease your pain if you were to meet more people. You know, mingle, make more friends, and maybe fall in love again," Patricia joked as she gave a wink over to his son who bore that disgusted look over the last part of her sentence.

"Fall in love? Again? Are you out of your mind, Mom? I'm engaged."

"Without a wedding ring." Takumi was clearly shocked upon hearing his mother. He wondered how she knew he lost the ring.

"I saw you searching frantically yesterday. I know what only thing mattered to you the most. I am your mother after all."

Takumi averted his gaze. He doesn't like feeling humiliated by his own mother. "So what if I lost it? We're still engaged no matter what."

"And you plan to die like that? Engaged to someone knowing you two will never get married?"

"I love her and that's that. We've been together after all these years. We learned to grow fond of each other," Takumi mattered as he gazed through the window, his mind reminiscing the times he shared with Chiyo starting from their childhood to their relationship years. A single tear slid down his temple.

"Are you sure you love her?"

"Are you doubting me? Would I propose to her if I didn't? Would we reach a two-year relationship if I didn't?"

"Takumi, you don't know anything about love because from what I see in you, you're not in love with her. The love you think that's there is just the idea of friendship-one that's far stronger that it eventually deceived you to think that it was love in the romantic way."

Takumi snickered. "What do you know? You don't feel the same way as I do. It's only your observation that's telling you those things."

"I'm a mother. I know how my children feel. And for my proposition that's been interrupted with this talk about Chiyo, I'd like to tell you that Yuu and I decided to enroll you in Seika," Patricia said now in a strict voice unlike the calm one she often uses. One can easily see she wasn't pleased with how Takumi is being stubborn to listen to her. She was his mother. Of course she knows what's right for her son and succumbing in the illusion of being in love is not something she's pleased of. She should have taught him of the saying that Mother knows best.

Takumi instantly shot his eyes towards his mother. In them were the feeling of shock and disbelief. "You don't say…"

"You heard me right Takumi. It's our decision. We think it's what's best for you. You'll start the day after tomorrow. End of conversation. Now, if you excuse me. It's time for my reading session," Patricia stated, not giving Takumi another chance to object. Immediately, she proceeded to the door but stopped and looked at Takumi who was speechless one more time. "Oh, and I'll have Misaki accompany you during your first day there. Please be kind to her." That and she was out of the room leaving Takumi to ponder more on what just happened. He can't accept the fact that his mother just got that firm and strict. The last time he can recall seeing his mother like that was when Gerard and him went out into the woods until late at night that the Walkers as well as their rescue team had to roam around Tokyo to look for them. He dismissed the thought and went back into thinking about what she said about his feelings towards Chiyo. For him, Chiyo wasn't just a friend. She was something more. He loved her and that's that. No one can tell him what he feels but him himself. What others think isn't his concern anymore. As long as he knows he loves her, that's enough to shut them all up.

. . . . .

"Onee-chan! A call for you," Suzuna informed holding the detachable phone and handing over it to Misaki who was busy doing assignments and other school-related stuffs. The younger smiled seeing how her sister lessened her obsession of finishing every school work in one seating. Now, Misaki only worked on what's due for the week and set aside the others for another time.

"Oh thanks," Misaki replied and received the phone from Suzuna before she left. Misaki placed the phone by her ear and answered, "Hello? This is Misaki."

"_Misaki?"_

"Patricia-san?"

"_Yes. It's me."_

"How may I help you?"

A sigh escaped the caller's lips before she started speaking. _"You see, Misaki, my husband and I decided that it would be for the better if we send Takumi to school."_

"Isn't he home schooled?"

"_That's the point. We wanted him to make friends and socialize more. That's why instead of being home schooled, we decided to enroll him in Seika."_

Misaki couldn't believe what Patricia was saying and she could already imagine what Patricia's intentions for calling were. She has a bad feeling about what's more to come. Misaki mentally prayed she was wrong tough. "Uhh, yeah. I think th-that would be g-great."

_"I know. That's why I would like to kindly ask you to accompany him in his first day there like tour him around, inform him of the guidelines and stuffs like that. He'll start the day after tomorrow."_

Well, there go her prayers. No matter how much she wanted to refuse, how could she say no? She's indebted to Patricia in some way. "S-sure."

_"Great!"_ Patricia exclaimed sounding pleased with Misaki's answer while the latter only let out a sigh. Guess, it can't be helped. _"I'll have Cedric pick you up so both of you could go to school together. Isn't that nice?"_

Misaki's eyes widened at Patricia's plan. Sure, she already agreed on touring him around but in hell would she want to ride with him on the way to school. That would ruin her reputation. 'The man-hating Ayuzawa Misaki, arriving school with a new _male _transfer student', that would clearly make it to the headlines of the school's paper. She shuddered at the thought of that happening. No, she can't let this happen. She thought she just needed to find an acceptable excuse. "Uhmm, Patricia-san, I actually go to school very early as in an hour before the bell."

_"No worries. I'll have Cedric wake Takumi up early too."_

"Oh, you don't have to bother doing that. He might get angry."

_"He can't say anything against my will, Misaki. I am his mother after all."_

Wrong move, Misaki thought. "Also, I walk my way to school. It's kind of my daily exercise."

_"Then I'll have my son walk with you. I'll let Cedric drop him off over to your place so you two could walk together."_

"Takumi might not like that."

_"He's fine with anything I say."_

"I…I uhmm…I…"

_"Misaki?"_

"Yes?"

Patricia giggled from the other line for a mere five seconds before clearing her throat. _"You could just say so if you don't want to go to school together with Takumi."_

"Really? But it's not that I hate it. There's just something that forces me to not do it."

_"It's okay. I understand. I already asked enough from you. Well, that would be all. Have a good night's sleep, Misaki."_

"Good night too, Patricia-san."

Patricia nodded and ended the call. After placing the phone back to its place, she stared out the window like how she always sees her son doing. Only then did she realize how calming it feels. She closed her eyes and calmed her mind, thinking about the how the future would be if she was to pass away. It's not like she's hoping to die soon, she just learned to accept reality and face it. There's no use thinking like she doesn't have this disease when in truth it's shoved in her face every morning when she suddenly feels dizziness every time she wakes up. It's getting worse by the moment. She knows she needed to make sure that there are no rooms for regrets once her time's up. She needed to make sure that her family's doing well when she finally says her goodbye especially her son, Takumi.

. . . . .

Misaki silently groaned and rubbed her temples as she supported her face with her hands, elbows leaning over the table. Currently, she's having Math and she can't damn concentrate when the idea of seeing and being with Takumi in school starting tomorrow won't leave her alone. She's not ready to face the guy when she doesn't know how she should react if ever they will meet. She's doesn't know if she should act like her normal self or she should feel ashamed because she made him go through all that effort just to ask forgiveness. Well, it was partly his fault for calling her a bitch.

"Ughh!" Misaki groaned again. This time it was louder so her classmates turned to her direction to see what's happening with her. She also caught that their professor as well was looking her way. Flustered, she waved her arms in dismiss and slumped down the backrest of her chair. "It's nothing. Uhmm, just continue with the discussion, Sir."

The teacher nodded and went back into solving something on the board all the while explaining it. Misaki only managed to take down notes since all that their professor's been babbling won't register in her currently occupied and troubled mind. After class, she immediately went to her part time job and worked fulltime to remove the thoughts of tomorrow from her system. She's been overthinking about it the whole day that it's almost as if it's stuck to her brain.

"Damn. Why does he have to attend school anyway? The maids said he was already perfect at everything…"

* * *

**There. I updated as fast as I can since the smell of school is just around the corner. In no time, Id' be back to our boring classrooms and be forced to do those boring school works. But, I'd try and update every weekend if I can. I hope you'll still support my story even if I can't update often once school kicks in.**

**Interview Corner!**

**Me: Welcome! Welcome! Welcome! Beloved readers! This is once again our short interview corner at the end of every chapter. Today, I'd be airing with no audience since I realized they were nothing but a hindrance, always so loud and noisy that I can't concentrate. Anyway, our guest for today is none other than…tantantan!...Tora Igarashi!**

**Tora: *walks in and waves before noticing we don't have an audience* Uhmm, Author-san, where's the audience?**

**Me: Good question. I didn't allow any audience today. They're on a break.**

**Tora: Oh.**

**Me: Anyway, please have a seat so we can start the interview as soon as possible.**

**Tora: Yes. *sits***

**Me: So, Tora. It's said in my Author's note in the first chapter that you'll be appearing in this story. Am I right?**

**Tora: Indeed. I will make an appearance at chapter…**

**Me: Hush! We don't want spoilers now, do we? So to continue, would you care and describe your character here?**

**Tora: Well, here, I don't have an interest in Misaki. I'm a business-oriented type here.**

**Me: I see. Proceed.**

**Tora: So as I was saying, I only focus on business alone with my assistant Maki. I am more of the enigmatic and recluse person here that's why I had my mansion built in the mountains. It gives me the feeling of security.**

**Me: But if it rains, there's a possibility of a landslide occurring. Aren't you afraid of that?**

**Tora: I'm rich. I had my house built perfectly if ever that happens.**

**Me: Yeah, you're rich. How silly of me to ask. (-_-)**

**Tora: Anymore question?**

**Me: Yes, this is the last one. Do you have a love interest here?**

**Tora: You're the writer. You should know that but since you asked, I would like to say that I am not interested in someone in this story and I am planning on staying that way unless you ruin that.**

**Me: *smirks* Well, if you say so. Now, would you like to say something before we end?**

**Tora: Yes. I would like to let the readers know that their review is important to you, to keep you motivated. Also, please do anticipate my appearance in this story. I'll make a grand debut in this story that all of you would be shocked to know.**

**Me: Now, you're exaggerating it.**

**Tora: Am I? *smirks***

**Me: Please no spoilers this time. Those idiots from the previous chapter already spilled out enough. (-_-)**

**Tora: Very well. I shall take my leave now. I still have important matters to deal with in my office and Maki already keeps calling me about that crazy girl back at home saying she said she was lonely. Well, it's goodbye for now readers. *Smirks sexily***

**Me: Wait! Crazy girl? You have a girl in your mansion?**

**Tora: You want me to explain?**

**Me: Uhh, no? ^^**

**Tora: Well then, I'm off.**


	8. Chapter 8- First Day

**I know on most occasions readers usually skip the Author's note yet I seem to like it even when nobody seems to care. Hahahaha. It makes this chapter seems longer, deceiving everyone bwahahaha :D Kidding aside. But really, I just want to thank all those people who even bothered to read these nonsense stories of mine and as you can see, I changed the summary. Is it catchy? Tell me. One more thing, this chapter isn't dramatic in a sense. It's a little break from all the emotional scenes from Takumi.**

**Disclaimer: I hate reality. It keeps shoving into my face that Maid-sama will belong only to Hiro Fujiwara herself and I am only but a delusional fan that loves creating weird stories about her owned characters.**

**Tsuray: Fried Oroes tastes delicious making you wanting for more. They're Oreo biscuits that are chilled inside the fridge for some time, dipped in pancake batter and then fried. You should try making them. They're easy but for your first time, I suggest you ask for help from someone older. You're thirteen, right?**

* * *

Rollercoaster of Hearts- Chapter Eight

Misaki hurriedly trailed down from their apartment all the while mentally cursing the owner of the said building for not bothering to provide an elevator for the renters' convenience especially now that she's running late. Her footsteps echoed across the empty staircase as she desperately tried to somehow make it in time which already seemed impossible. She cursed herself for having such a good sleep that she even didn't wake up from the alarm and Suzuna and Sakura being too kind, didn't even make an effort to wake her up. Constantly, Misaki reminded herself to show those two some lessons later for leaving her behind while they make their way to school as she still was peacefully dozing in bed. Well, she did wake up twenty minutes before classes start yet she spent five minutes preparing herself and ten minutes feeding and attending those puppies. Yes, she wasted more time for those little creatures than herself. She can't resist those cute puppy eyes they would give her. She can't bear the fact leaving them to starve all day so she wasted time preparing their feeding bowls which she filled to the brim-just about enough food since no one would be home by lunch. She also brushed their tiny furs and tucked them back to sleep. So now, she only has five minutes to get to school…somehow. After a minute or so, she made it all the way down from the fifth floor and was now making a mad dash outside when a luxurious-looking car stopped closely just in front of her…too close. She almost hit her head against the glass windows if not for her fast reflexes.

"What the?!" Misaki yelped jumping a little further away from the vehicle. She glared at it until the windows slowly rolled down revealing the last person she wanted to see…Takumi. With narrowed eyes, she glared thinking what could he possibly want at this early in the morning.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you. We'll go to school together," Takumi, with his carefree attitude, replied while twirling a lollipop in his mouth making those unbearable clinking sounds as it collided with his teeth making Misaki cringe in annoyance.

"No thanks," grumpily, she replied, starting to walk away when Takumi spoke the obvious.

"You're already running late yet you're still walking?"

"It doesn't matter. I'll still be late even if I ride with you anyway."

"Still, it'd be much comfortable riding the car instead of tiring yourself early in the morning by walking."

Misaki halted and turned to look at Takumi with a sickening look. "Oh yeah, you're rich so you're not used to walking. Well I'm not as wealthy as you are so I'm already used to walking that I somehow managed _not_ to get tired. I do this every day, mind you."

Takumi, in turn, only raised a brow before he got out of the car without any hint of hesitation and walked casually towards her side, slinging his bad over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"I'll prove to you that I can walk my way to school."

"You're crazy."

"No. You're underestimating me. Just because I often ride cars to my destination doesn't mean I don't favor walking. Now, lead the way."

Misaki narrowed her eyes for the second time towards the blonde and rolled them before proceeding to walk with Takumi trailing behind her. She was somehow glad he didn't take the trouble of starting a conversation with her because she purely doesn't know how to reply. They haven't even settled things between the fight they had although she already forgiven him. He still doesn't know that which makes it awkward because she has no idea on how to tell him that she accepted his apology. It'd be like succumbing to his needs which she hated the most.

Misaki noticed at how some random girls kept throwing glances at their direction before giggling or blushing. Honestly, she never expected Takumi to have that much charm. Even older women can't help but gawk at him. Some also stared at him as if they're stripping him naked in their minds. She doesn't know if it's disgusting or perverted. Well, maybe it's both. Misaki only pitied them. If only they knew how conceited he is maybe they would reconsider liking him.

"Hey, Misaki."

The raven-haired flinched when Takumi spoke, placing an arm on her shoulders which she swat away immediately, not liking the feeling of a boy to girl contact. Really, it disgusted her unless that contact includes slapping, punching, kicking or throwing a boy then that's more acceptable for her.

"What?"

"Did your little sister give you the gift?"

Oh dear God. Here goes, Misaki thought as beads of sweat trickled down her forehead. She so doesn't want to talk about this matter. She was mentally praying the guy would hit a post or something just to avoid this situation.

"Y-yeah."

"Did you like them?"

"They're cute."

"Am I forgiven then?" Almost too quickly, Misaki's eyes widened as she looked away, her face heating up. What was that? She wondered what this feeling that bolted inside her could be. The way he said it sent shivers down her spine yet those words, how they managed to get through her seemed…placid.

"I guess so," Misaki was still looking away, gazing at random things they pass by that she didn't notice the smile that escaped Takumi's lips. He couldn't grasp why he felt happy but all he knows is that he's relieved to hear that she forgave him. He doesn't want to declare it though so he kept it up with his usual façade.

"How did you know I liked dogs?" Misaki asked out of the blue flushing a deep shade of red which she can't explain why. It's inexplicable.

"I didn't. Kuuga just recommended that idea. It was in the letter."

"Oh right."

A short silence engulfed both of them which stretched throughout the rest of the walk. The huge gates of Seika University were already visible from view. They continued walking with either of them not uttering a single word. Misaki was feeling conscious of how he's walking too close beside her-their elbows already touching-while Takumi seemed like he didn't even care. He most probably was admiring the scene. He rarely went out so the things they pass by amazed him. As Misaki glanced at Takumi once, she can't help but think that he looks like some ignorant child, naïve and clueless form the world outside their mansion. Then on she gave him her sympathies. He was already eighteen yet even the sight of parks caught his attention to the extent. It made her ponder on what things could have he been doing throughout the majority of his existence.

They arrived at school fifteen minutes late. It was already unfortunate enough for Misaki yet she can't just leave Takumi alone wandering like some lost child so they spent another ten minutes or so just to get his schedule. After that, Misaki realized it was useless to attend the first subject anymore knowing only half an hour was left meaning she already missed half of the lesson. She decided to cut class instead and toured Takumi.

"So, think you know your way around?"

"This place is huge but I can manage," Takumi replied and took a seat by the nearest bench facing a fish pond and surrounded by various plants. Misaki promptly followed and took a seat, making sure there was a considerable amount of distance between them. Takumi shot a questioning look before inching closer.

Misaki was taken aback by how bold his actions were. He doesn't even mind sitting too close to a girl. Why is he even doing this anyway? He acts like some leech sticking to Misaki. "Well, it won't be my fault if you get lost. I already showed you almost everything," she said as if their closeness was not bothering her even just a bit.

"Who says I'll get lost?" It was Misaki's turn to question him with a look. "I won't get lost. I'll just follow you."

"W-what?! You can't do that!"

"Why? Mom said she arranged us to have the same class schedule. That means I just have to follow you to get to class. It won't be that hard."

"You can't just follow me around. You'd look like a creep doing that."

"Then why don't you tell them that we're friends."

Misaki glanced at Takumi with eyes having a mixture of disbelief and confusion and noticed the sincerity in those other pair of orbs, matching her direct stare. It caused this sudden eruption of warm feeling inside her. "We're friends?"

Takumi immediately regretted saying those after hearing that Misaki never thought of him as a friend but he nodded anyway. Well, he didn't thought of her that way too until now. A weird feeling overcame his system and as if o sudden, he felt down. Does he want them to be friends?

Misaki noticed the change of his companion's bearing that she shook her head, waving her arms. "I-I mean. I-I can't tell them that. Uhmm, who would want to be your friend anyway? You're a conceited jerk." She decided to retrieve her usual attitude towards him and crossed her arms, producing a fake irritated expression. It's not like she doesn't want to befriend him, she just thought that maybe he doesn't want to share some friendship with her so she didn't even bother asking for it.

A chuckle came from his lips at her fail attempt to cover her true emotions. Misaki frowned. "What are you laughing about, idiot?"

He recovered from his fun and patted her head. "Don't worry. Even if you won't tell them we're friend, I still will."

"Ahh! Shut up. I said I don't want to be your friend. I might get infected with your ego." She whisked off his hand and stood up, hands on her hips. "Don't you dare do that."

"Wanna see me try?" He stood up and towered before her with a glorious smirk. Slowly, he stepped forward making her fall backwards in return. Inch by inch he walked until Misaki's back hit a wall, completely trapped by him. His smirk turned into a grin, a teasing one when his ear never failed him as he heard her curse under her breath which he found sexy for such a fierce girl though he may not admit because it's the first time he thought about it for a girl.

"No." She pushed him back by the chest, flinching and blushing a little at contact. Unfortunate for her, Takumi stood rooted on the ground without moving an inch. Her efforts were not making any progress of moving him away. Disappointed, she scowled at him. "Go away, idiot. People might see us."

"I don't give a damn," he notified her of his carefreeness as he leaned his face closer, his breath tickling the area between her ears and neck. Misaki felt the fine hairs of her nape stand at his actions. All the while, a blush also creeps up her cheeks making her even redder.

"Jerk," She tried pushing him again which only made him lean closer. Afraid of his skin becoming too close, she stopped. He, too, halted from leaning and rested his chin on her shoulders. He was sure she felt her shiver that it made him wants to tease her all the more.

"I'm sleepy."

"Jerk! Go sleep somewhere else besides on my shoulders. I am not a freaking bed!" At her limits, she finally had the strength to push him away. Though she wondered if it really was her or did he simply moved away on his own because that smirk still was on his face. Well, that didn't matter that much to her anyway so she left it be no matter how much she wanted to punch him in the guts right now.

He inwardly laughed and patted her head for the second time today or maybe even at the hour as she clenched her fist, trying hard to control her temper. It'd be difficult if she was to punch Patricia's son which is a complete jerk. "I was just joking."

She gave him her infamous glare and smacked his head. "Idiot. That wasn't funny. Anyway, what's with you today?"

He raised a brow at her as if indicating her to explain further. She mimicked his expression but later gave up when he didn't say a word. She made it clear in her mind how much she hated it when he's leading her.

"You look and act happy today which is freaking me out to the extent of driving me insane. It's weird because for the past days that I have met you, you seemed more of the serious, moody, and discreet type of a person."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, do tell me what spirit possessed you to act like this."

A snort escaped Takumi's lips at the comment. He honestly wasn't expecting her to notice his change of attitude. He tittered when he was reminded of his thought inside his bathroom earlier this day. While relaxing in his tub, he thought maybe he wanted to treat her differently starting today and by differently, he meant annoying her until she explodes. Well, he guesses she's not that stupid to not catch up.

"You are an observant one, Misaki."

"Whatever. Just stop being…being…weird. I prefer the _you_ before-one that despises me," she voiced out her opinion, looking away from his eyes.

"What makes you think I despised you? And for your information, I kind of like being this way to you. Seeing you flustered looks cute." He moved closer again. This time, Misaki made sure she won't be cornered the second time around by titling to her side for an open space.

"Why are you saying that? Didn't you have a girlfriend?" Almost immediately after she said that, Takumi's shoulders stooped and an evident frown replaced the smirk on his face. Without uttering a single word in reply, he turned his back and started walking.

"I'll be going now."

"H-hey, wait up! I wasn't-" she yelled at his retreating figure, wanting to catch up but he only raised an arm as a sign of 'See you later' to her so she decided not to otherwise. It's better if she let him be. She knows he wasn't expecting her deceased girlfriend would be brought up to the topic. It was a wrong move for her.

"On the bright side, Misaki, you won't be dealing with him today."

. . . . .

The bell rang throughout the entire school indicating lunch time. At the sound, Misaki immediately jerked up from resting her head on her desk. The last period before lunch for their class was vacant for the day since their professor was off somewhere for some personal business which the students didn't care to listen as some representative informed them an hour ago because they were already cheering and whistling for having no class. Some went out and had early lunch, some left saying they have an hour to roam around while a few preferred to stay inside the classroom-mostly of them were the diligent types including her. They stayed to have self-study of course. That was supposed to be the plan for Misaki. However as unfortunate as it may seem, she can't focus on every word she read on her notes for her thought always drift off to the annoying blonde which for some odd reasons, also stayed inside the room and took a nap with feet crossed above his desk and head held back against the backrest of his chair. So instead of making good use of the time for studying, she dumped her head on the flat surface of the wooden desk and closed her eyes as she cleared her mind which she failed to do so every minute that passed. Guilt was eating her up. Her conscience was begging her to apologize. But for what? What she said, it wasn't wrong, right? She was constantly sitting straight back up, groaning and rubbing her temples roughly every five minutes as she battled with her mind. In the end, she hasn't come up to anything that might be helpful with her trivial problem.

Standing up with a frown marking her face, Misaki grabbed her bento and stomped towards the door heading out but not before taking one final glance at the cause of her problem. He was still sleeping.

"Misaki!" Sakura yelped as she threw her arms wide and tackled the raven-haired for a welcoming hug.

"Oof! Sakura…You…You're ch-choking me…"

Sakura barely paid attention to the suffering Misaki and squeezed tighter. "Misaki! Misaki! Misaki! Soooorrrryyy! Please don't kill me for leaving you behind."

Struggling, Misaki escaped the embrace and pushed her friend by the shoulders. "Yeah. You don't know how furious I was this morning when I woke up and found you two already left."

She was replied with the cutest eye smile Sakura could muster along with a peace sign. Misaki's face softened. No matter how much she sometimes hated Sakura's reckless and silly actions, still, she _always_ manages to forgive and understand her that Sakura was already taking advantage of it sometimes.

"It's fine. I didn't like my first period today anyway."

Sakura created a mumbling sound as if doubting her friend's words. "Oh well, I heard that Patricia's son started his first day here today. Is that true?"

The other contemplated on replying but nodded anyhow. "Y-yeah."

"Wow! I finally get to see him. You've forgiven him already, right?"

"M-maybe."

"So, that means you're friends with him again! Do you mind showing me to him? I'm curious to know what he looks like since you told me before that he was hot but I'm sure he's not as hot as my prince charming. Also, you said he was blonde. Kuuga-kun is also blonde…"

Sakura kept on babbling about unimportant thing which automatically passed through Misaki's ears as she was already nervously fidgeting on her grounds seeing Takumi approaching them. Is he really approaching them or is he only going to pass by? No matter what, Misaki was still tensed because his eyes were piercing through her as he walked with no plan of glancing away. And how weird it may be, Misaki stared back. Her eyes were rooted to his green ones just like how her feet were stock to the ground. She stood there frozen and stiff like statue as Sakura still was rambling, unmindful that Misaki wasn't paying any attention at all.

Takumi was coming closer…and closer…and closer…and closer…until he was already standing in front of Misaki and beside Sakura.

"Yo!"

Misaki recoiled at the sudden and awkward greeting as Sakura finally stopped talking when she noticed the presence beside her.

"Ah! You must be the new student!"

Takumi took a short glance over to Sakura but quickly went back on staring at Misaki right after, a smirk slowly tugging his lips.

"Yo, Misaki."

The raven-haired snapped out from reverie shaking her head. "Uhh, hey."

"Want to have lunch together?"

Even before Misaki could protest, Sakura beat it to her by squealing in delight.

"Kyaa! He asked you to eat with him! That's so sweet! Ahhh!" Sakura moved closer to Misaki and stirred her to annoyance-a vein already threatening to pop in her head.

"No thanks."

"Eh?" the other two said in unison. Takumi had a disappointed look along with a playful pout while Sakura was having some confusion on her face as to why her friend could refuse such a sweet offer.

"Sakura and I already made plans."

"No we didn't."

Misaki glared at her friend in incredulity at how easily she managed to oppose her words. Although irritated, Misaki forced out a fake smile and smacked Sakura by the shoulders playfully but strong enough to send her backwards.

"What are you talking about? Did you forget you promised to eat with me today because we barely spend time with each other this week?"

"I can't reckon the moment I said that Misaki," Sakura replied with an innocent look-too innocent that Misaki could tell her friend was trying to make her go have lunch with the jerk. She would rather prefer being locked up inside a room with a lion than spend time with Takumi who she finds bipolar. One moment he's teasing her then the next he's mad at her.

Misaki constricted her eyes at Sakura, telepathically telling her to cut it out with whatever she's planning.

"Sorry, Misaki." Those were Sakura's final words before she sped off away leaving Misaki, astounded with mouth wide open and Takumi, relaxed with hands in his pockets and a smirk indicating he was enjoying the moment.

"I guess there's just the two of us now, Misaki."

"Shut up, jerk!"

* * *

**I'm having a writer's block on what I should write for the next chapter. Please help. You could tell me suggestions by reviewing or leaving me a message. I'd consider some idea. :D**

**Interview Corner:**

**Usui: Welcome. *twirls lollipop in mouth***

**Misaki: Stupid Usui! Stop eating! We're doing an interview here.**

**Usui: Eh? We haven't even started yet. Our guest is still in the backstage.**

**Misaki: I know that but we're already airing live for Pete's sake!**

**Usui: Fine. Don't get too mad, Pres. Your angry look turns me on.**

**Misaki: Shut up pervert and introduce the guest for tonight.**

**Usui: How am I supposed to introduce when you told me to shut up?**

**Misaki: Arrrghh! You are hopeless. I wonder why they even bother picking you as a host. Anyway, let's welcome today's guest, none other than Author-chan.**

**Me: *walks in as audience claps* Wow it feels great to know that I'm the one guesting tonight rather than doing the interview.**

**Misaki: Yeah, it's like reversed roles this time. We're the ones who get to ask questions.**

**Usui: Ne, Author-san, you know everything involving the story, right?**

**Me: If you put it that way then yes. Why?**

**Usui: I have a question.**

**Me: What is it?**

**Usui: What's the color of Misaki's underwear during this chapter?**

**Misaki: *smacks poor Usui* What the hell?! Be serious, you idiot! We're supposed to ask decent questions and not perverted ones!**

**Me: *sweat drop***

**Usui: On second thought, I don't need Author-san to answer that. I already knew you wore blue underwear that time with flowers and laces.**

**Misaki: *blush* The hell! You bloody pervert!**

**Usui: *smirks***

**Misaki: Whatever. Let's proceed with the proper interview. So, Author-chan, how's the story progressing lately?**

**Me: It's fine though I did mention I have a writer's block as of the moment.**

**Usui: That's too bad.**

**Me: I know.**

**Misaki: Well, we wish you the best. Second question, how long will this story last?**

**Me: Hmm, maybe fifteen chapters or more. I'm not planning on making it long though.**

**Misaki: Okay. So when will Tora make his appearance?**

**Usui: Eh? Why are you asking that, Misa-chan? You're making me jealous.**

**Misaki: I'm asking because it's written here in our cue cards if you even have read them.**

**Me: Tora will most likely appear in chapter ten and above.**

**Misaki: We'll wait for that.**

**Usui: You'll wait for Tora?**

**Misaki: It's in the script, Usui. One more thing before we end Author-chan, would this story have a happy ending?**

**Usui: Eager to know now, Misa-chan? *smirks***

**Misaki: *smacks Usui's head* I'm following the script!**

**Me: *cough cough***

**Misaki: Oh sorry. You may answer now.**

**Me: As for your question, I'm still not certain on whether I would give this story a happy ending. I'm contemplating.**

**Usui: You better end this story with Misa and I being together.**

**Me: We're not sure about that. *smirks evilly***

**Usui: I'll pay. How much for a kissing scene at the end?**

**Me: Now, we're talking. *grins***

**Misaki: Author-chan! What do you think are you saying?! You can't just accept money from that idiot!**

**Me: This is business, Misaki…pure business. Bwahahaha!**

**Usui: I guess I'll be expecting a kiss from you then, Misa-chan. I hope it's a French kiss.**

**Misaki: Shut up, you pervert!**


	9. Chapter 9- Lady and Prince?

**A lot of thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. To show my gratitude, here's another fast update. I only have three days before the start of school so I'll update as much as I can.**

**Enjoy because like Chapter Eight, this is a drama-free chapter. It's purely Misaki and Usui moment. Also, forgive me for any grammatical errors. I am nothing but a mere human unlike our Usui who's pure alien XD**

**Disclaimer: Oh how I hate this part. *sighs* Maid-sama does not belong to me. It is only possessed by our ever beloved Hiro Fujiwara. (Let's praise her so she'd add another chapter for Maid-sama hahaha) It's saddening but it is reality. I have to deal with it.**

* * *

Rollercoaster of Hearts- Chapter Nine

A coat of eerie silence overcame the two sitting figures on the rooftop. Misaki was contemplating on whether she should spark up a conversation or not because the sound of the breeze, no matter how calm it may seem, was annoying to her ears. She was outraged at how one-a certain jerk-asked her to eat lunch with him and yet when they were finally alone, he'd just sit there and stare blankly into space, completely ignoring her presence. She wondered what really is wrong with the guy beside her. He's complex in a way that she would never understand. One time he's emotional, next he's angry, then he's into teasing mode, and now he's being cold. Misaki groaned in frustration by thinking too much about a person she really shouldn't be paying much attention too. Lucky for her, he finally acknowledged her presence for the first time they've been here.

"What's the matter?" he asked, gaze still focused on whatever he's viewing from a distance. Perhaps it's the sky or the mountains. No matter what it may be, she doesn't care about it. All she needed to put concern now is to get the hell out of this situation she's at right now. She would prefer eating alone under a tree than be here. Thank you very much.

Misaki glared in disbelief at how casual he can question her that without even having the idea that it was him and the silence he offered that mattered with her. Certain, she's the quiet type or most likely a loner but whenever she's alone with a person, making no conversation irritates her.

"What?" Takumi shifted his position so that he was now facing her who has a hint of annoyance on her face which he can't seem to know what caused her to act that way.

"Don't what me, mister," she said with gritted teeth. Her patience was growing thin. They only have less than half an hour left before classes resume and yet she still hasn't started digging in on her bento because of a certain someone who is doing nothing and that alone annoyed her. It's maybe because she disliked the fact that he asked her to lunch yet he didn't bring one with him or because he kept silent throughout the whole time.

"Then how?"

"What do you mean how?"

Takumi, legs still crossed, inched his way closer to Misaki. "You told me not to 'what' you. So how? How come you're looking at me like that?"

"Looking like what?" she reverted back a question at him all the while averting his gaze with arms crossed across her chest.

"You're glaring. Are you mad?"

She scoffed. "And so you finally noticed."

"Why are you mad then?"

"None of your concerns." She was supposed to tell him, right? Well, she isn't Misaki for nothing. She has her pride to protect. She would never admit it to him that something so insignificant such as him not talking to her is what caused her to lose patience moment by moment.

"Eh? I'm pretty sure it's part of my concerns. Why won't you tell me, Misa-chan?" Takumi bended closer to about inches away from the side of her face and smirked when he noticed the disgusted face Misaki made at the mention of the newly given nickname.

"D-don't c-call me Misa-chan, idiot!" Misaki stumbled with her words and turned to glare again at the blonde only to jump in surprise at the proximity of their faces which she hadn't noticed until now. "Idiot! What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm doing what?" he asked, a trace of amusement evident on his face.

"You're too close! Go away," she exclaimed as she pushed away the boy with a teasing smirk. Oh how she'd love to punch that the living hell out of his face. Sooner or later, if he keeps this act of his-the teasing mode-then she'd really be forced to have to forget he's Patricia's son for a minute and beat the crap out of him senselessly. Fortunate enough, he moved back without too much effort.

"Misa-chan suits you."

"N-no. It doesn't. I have a proper name so I demand you call me by it."

"No thanks."

A nerve popped up on Misaki's head as she scowled at his obstinacy. "What do you mean by that?"

"I like to call you Misa-chan. It makes me feel special," he teased as he grew more amused at her unexpected reactions. He can't deny that he's having fun doing this. Per say it's his way of making it up to her for the previous unfriendly attitude he gave her over the past days after they've met. It wasn't bad to try and be different once in a while.

"And what part of calling me by a disgusting nickname makes you special?"

"I'm the only one calling you that."

"You're not worth being special to me. You're more of a trash that just needed to be punched in the guts," she hissed at him as she grabbed her bento box from beside her into her lap.

"That was harsh, Misa-chan," he said and she snapped her head at him with the common glare she's been giving him. He laughed it away though. "Can't you see I'm compensating on my rude attitude towards you."

"I don't see how the things you're doing could be referred to as a part of compensation. You're more of similarly irritating me all the more."

"You don't like my teasing?"

"Not a chance."

"Hmmm, I'd have to try harder then." He stated before leaning closer again, closing the gap between them. Misaki blushed a little at his bizarre actions causing her to stammer with her words.

"W-w-what are y-you doing?"

"Who knows? Maybe I want to kiss you," Takumi kept inching forwards sending Misaki to lie helplessly on the floor with him hovering above her. He can't help but smile-yes, he's smiling-at the look of her blushing face.

"K-kiss?"

"Yeah. Kiss," He leaned closer and closer until their faces were barely centimeters apart that both of them could already feel the other's breathing across their faces. Misaki, already getting frantic, did the only thing that first came into her mind. She clenched her fist and punched the living days out of him. "JERK!"

Takumi was flown backwards at the force of Misaki's hit causing him to stumble forcefully on the floor, his bottom hitting the floor painfully. He cringed a little at the impact but brushed it away with a smirk. He can't measure how amused he was at the fact that what she did was such a violent thing yet in his eyes, he noted it more of as something cute seeing her fuming with anger all the while blushing.

"You punch like a professional boxer," he commented as he wiped the traces of blood from the corner of his mouth. "That made me doubt on whether you're really a woman or not."

"Shut up, jerk!" she yelled and turned her back on him. To say Misaki was angry would possibly be an understatement. No words could describe what she's feeling right now. It was a mixture of totally different things. She was mad at how he attempted to kiss her as if it was the most common thing in the world.

"Misa-chan," Takumi whined as he placed a hand on Misaki's shoulder which was shrugged away the moment it landed. "C'mon, I was just joking."

"That wasn't funny, Takumi."

"Sorry?" He was anticipating on what he should say next. He's never made a girl this angry before. Even Chiyo, when mad, would never get to the extent of punching or even hitting him. There he was again-thinking of her when he promised himself the other night that he'd try to forget. He sighed in disappointment and stood up. He walked all the way to the other side of the rooftop to give Misaki some privacy and for him to think things through again. He sat down on one corner and leaned against the railings. He fished out an orange lollipop from his pocket and removed its wrapper before plunging it into his mouth.

Misaki noticed how Takumi stood up and walked away somewhere though she knew he was still with her on the rooftop because she hadn't heard the door opening or closing. A deep breath escaped her lips. She straightened her posture and took a short glance at the watch on her wrist. It says that they only have twenty minutes left before the first bell which is five minutes before the second one which signals the start of afternoon classes. Unlucky for her, she has class scheduled immediately after lunch today. And by saying she has class, this also meant Takumi has one too since they have similar schedules as what he said. Without much thought, Misaki stared at her bento and grabbed her chopsticks preparing to devour all the contents. She took one piece of sushi and shoved it into her mouth. As she was chewing and enjoying the food, a thought crept its way up into her brain. Takumi. He didn't bring any lunch with him nor did he buy some from the cafeteria.

"Oh what the hell," she cursed and stood up, bringing the bento with her.

"Hey." Misaki called up to Takumi who was twirling a lollipop in his mouth with eyes closed. Almost grudgingly, Takumi opened one of his eyes and raised a brow.

"Yeah?"

Misaki looked away handing over her bento box in embarrassment at her actions. "Y-you d-don't have lunch with you, right?"

Takumi mumbled a low hum in affirmative.

"You might get hungry."

The all-too-common smirk was once again on his face at her statement. "Oh, and what are you implying, Misa-chan?"

"You know damn well what, Takumi!" she snapped and angrily sat down in front of him in an Indian sit as she slumps the bento between them.

He chuckled in delight at how she looked when she's flustered with embarrassment in front of him. "Is it that you wanted us to share lunch? That's sweet of you."

"Don't think of it as something special, jerk. What would Patricia say when she hears I let her son skip lunch without putting effort to make him eat."

"Is that really it, Misa-chan or do you just care for my welfare?" He was back at his playful mode at her as he enjoyed seeing her blushing face. He couldn't admit it to her but to his self, he knew how he found her cute with that expression.

"Shut up and just eat. We don't have much time."

"As you wish, Milady."

The redness of Misaki's face deepened at his words making Takumi grin widely before he stared at the bento in front of them. Then, as if on cue, he grinned all the more at the realization that hit him.

"Ne, Misa-chan, I don't have chopsticks with me. You don't mind sharing, right?"

Misaki's eyes widened. She looked down and saw that he was indeed right. She was stupid enough to offer to share her lunch with him carelessly that she forgot she only has one pair of chopsticks with her. "S-share?"

"Yeah, you don't mind right. I can't eat without chopsticks. You do want me to have lunch…for my mother's sake," He emphasized the last few words teasingly for them to sink into her.

Random thoughts then rummaged through Misaki's head upon the consciousness of their situation. She thought about the embarrassment of using the same pair of chopsticks, the fact that they'd be alternately shoving food, the endless teasing she'd get, and not to mention, the indirect kiss they'll be having. For a girl, Misaki never found indirect kissing a problem until now. She gulped and mustering all the courage in her, she cleared her throat saying, "Let's just eat." She reached out for the chopsticks when Takumi beat her to it.

"Let me feed you."

"What?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs that she was sure the birds from the nearby trees flew at the sound.

"I said I'll feed you. I'll only eat if you make me do so."

There was a brief silence that occurred as Misaki thought about his ridiculous offer. The mere fact that they'd be sharing her chopsticks was already embarrassing enough. And now he's asking her to let him feed her? After wasting a full minute of thinking about it, she gave up.

"I don't know what happened to you to become this totally different in a matter of a day but fine."

A victorious smile evaded Takumi's lips before he took a piece of the sushi inside the box and placed it near Misaki's mouth. "Now that's a good girl. You made the right choice, Misa-chan."

"Don't tell me that. I'm not a dog." She said before pondering on whether she'd accept the food in front of her with an appalled look. And with a furious blush on her cheeks, she parted her lips and allowed him to shove the food inside her mouth. She slowly chewed on the food looking away from him before swallowing it.

"Speaking of dogs Misa-chan, what did you name those puppies I gave you?"

"Name?" she asked in confusion. Now that she thought about it, she hasn't given those puppies their names yet.

"Yeah. What would you call them?"

"I-I don't know. I never thought about it yet," said Misaki as she was fed again.

"We don't want them to be nameless now, do we?"

"I can't think of anything good."

"Do you want my suggestion then?" He smirked at her and for once, she knew he's up to no good.

"That better be good."

Takumi beamed ear to ear and proceeded with the plan in mind. "Let's name the White Teacup Maltese 'Lady'."

"Lady?" she asked and he nodded all too confidently at her as he was chewing the food in his mouth.

"Hmm…she is a girl. Okay…how about the other?"

The once normal smile was replaced with the trademark smirk as he answered, "Prince."

"Prince?"

"Yeah. Don't you think it suits him?"

"Why Prince?" Misaki refused the food he offered and put up a questioning look. Takumi cocked a brow in response.

"You never asked why when I named the other 'Lady' and now you're questioning me about the other?"

Misaki narrowed her gaze at him and sent electrifying rays of displeasure which Takumi casually shrugged off with the raise of his shoulders.

"You have something in mind do you?"

"I didn't know you know me that well." Takumi altered from his position and squared his shoulders. "Unfortunately, I'm not going to tell. You have to find out for yourself, Misa-chan."

"You're hopeless."

"And so I have been told."

. . . . .

The two entered the classroom of their next class barely on time with Misaki panting for air after all the running while Takumi was just coolly catching his breath with hands on both sides in his pockets. That made Misaki speculate on whether he was human or not. Uncaring of the Takumi's newly-gained admirers' whispers as to why they arrived together, Misaki made her way towards the side of the room near the window and made herself comfortable on the seat. Unknown to her, Takumi was following behind nonchalant at the stares directed to him by the girls inside and took the vacant seat beside her.

"Yo."

Misaki turned and saw Takumi with arms thrown over the backrest of the chair and was staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"What are you doing there? Go sit somewhere else, somewhere far from me."

"I like it here. I like being beside Misa-chan."

"Idiot," Misaki mumbled with the shake of her head and turned her attention to the front of the room as the professor just arrived through the front door. Takumi smirked for the nth time this day seeing her badmouth him while blushing and also looked upfront thinking he sure wasn't going to participate much in this class for he will be busy staring at his _seatmate_.

It was an agonizing hour of History for Misaki when first period in the afternoon classes. Their teacher all ever talked about was some dead people who contributed some historical events to Japan that it made her question why did they even bother attending to this kind of class when all they learn are the stories of someone who already died long ago. Like hello? Why should they care about wars and stuff and those crazy emperors? It won't even be part of her job once she graduates Accountancy as well as Law. Accountancy...Law…that made her to stop insulting History class and wonder. What course did Takumi exactly take up? She looked to her right where Takumi was seated. She flushed beet red when she saw that Takumi wasn't listening to the discussion at all. Instead, he was resting his head on his arms at the surface of the table, looking directly at her. He had that serious face on as if he was studying and analyzing her. Not later, a wide grin appeared on his face when she saw her face redden.

"W-what are you looking at?" Misaki hissed quietly, trying not to interrupt the ongoing rambling of their professor and also not to catch their classmates' attentions.

"I'm looking at you. Isn't it obvious enough?"

"Stop looking at me."

He pouted. And for a few seconds, Misaki actually found him cute which of course, she immediately pushed the thought into the back of her head to avoid praising him and his looks. She was not to admire him no matter what. For her, he is nothing but a bipolar idiot.

"You're unfair Misa-chan. You're free to look at me yet I'm not even allowed to glance at you?" he answered back in his normal voice which made Misaki hysterically glimpse around on whether anyone heard them talking. Much to her comfort, no one noticed as almost every single one were attentively participating in class. Misaki let out a sigh of relief before turning to Takumi again.

"What made you think I'm planning to look at you?"

"Aren't you looking at me now? Besides, I just witnessed you turning sideways to my direction."

"Shut up. I was just going to ask something."

"Hmm…and what is that something?"

"On second thought, I'm not going to ask anymore. I'm not interested in you anyway," Misaki stated and turned her concentration back to the old man discussing by the board. He kept sputtering things which were blurry to Misaki's understanding since she was too fed up with the fact that she can feel her s_eatmate _still eyeing her. Trying with all her might, she ignored him which she drastically failed. She was annoyed to the point that her mind got occupied with plans on killing a certain blonde that their class lessons didn't make it inside her head at all.

"Okay, since we still have time left, I prepared this questionnaire for all of you to answer," the man in front announced as he waved a piece of paper towards his shocked students, not anticipating a quiz at the end of the class. Complaints, whines, and grumbles echoed throughout the four walls all thanks to the dissatisfied students who were miraculously quieted down with the loud strike on the board established by their teacher.

"We will have a quiz whether you like it or not." The stern voice roared all over the place leaving some of Misaki's stupid classmates to sink deep in their seats while some violently shook in fear. Well, now they were shown how Mr. Tanaka was labeled as the Professor of Doom in Seika. He was a complete terror when driven to the point of anger. What Misaki deliberated more was the fact that Takumi was the least affected with the horror emitted inside the room by Mr. Tanaka. Misaki's eyes furrowed at the sight of Takumi sitting straight back up too casually as if a quiz was nothing to him. Hell, now that she thought about it, she hadn't paid much attention to today's lessons just like the blonde sitting beside her.

"Fuck," she muttered quietly but was loud enough for Takumi to hear. He perked in amusement at Misaki and grinned.

"You sound sexy doing that."

Misaki looked at Takumi in annoyance and frowned. "Shut up. It's your fault that I'm going to die with the test."

"How is it my fault?" Takumi feigned innocence and took the time to study Misaki's features. He never noticed until now the high cheekbones adorning her face as well as how her plump and rosy her lips were. It's not like he liked her. He just found her beautiful in her own simple way. Of course, no girl could still replace how Chiyo is in his heart. That's a proven fact already.

"Only if you didn't stare at me throughout the whole duration of the class then I wouldn't have been so distracted and I would have listened attentively to the discussion," Misaki hissed and groaned before turning back to face front when she saw from the corner of her eyes Mr. Tanaka heading their way to distribute the papers.

Once the papers were properly passed to everyone, Mr. Tanaka returned to his position-the teacher's table-and made himself comfortable with the chair rooted beside before producing an evil grin to his class. "You may start."

At the signal, Misaki immediately scanned the contents of the paper. Her mind spelled trouble when she saw that none of the questions were familiar to her. She hadn't done advanced study in the subject yet which was quite ill-fated for her. Stressed, she rubbed the sides of her head and rested her elbows to the table, problematically staring at the blank sheet on her table.

"Having problems, Misa-chan?" The last person she wanted to talk to murmured beside her. She was clearly upset with him for ruining her in this class so she ignored him and continued reading hoping to find some questions she knows the answer to. She reached the twentieth question out of the fifty item test yet she was still able to answer none much to her dismay. Misaki took a glimpse at her wristwatch and realized that she only had ten minutes left.

"Damn this," she muttered to herself trying all her efforts to calm down in which she just couldn't. Not when time's running out and she still hasn't answered a single freaking question.

"Want me to help you?" Takumi spoke again. Misaki looked at him in suspicion. Her eyes trailed down to his answer sheet. From what she can see, he already filled every blank and his pen was already put down on his desk. Misaki's eyes widened to the size of saucers conjecturing how on Earth was Takumi able to answer everything without listening to the discussions. He even had the confidence on full. Now, it was confirmed for Misaki. Takumi Walker is nothing human. He is an extra-terrestrial being that was sent to this world in the care of Mr. and Mrs. Walker. He roamed the Earth hiding his true identity. Misaki intensely shook her head. She was going crazy after getting to read and watch so much fiction from time to time.

"Misa-chan?" Takumi's voice reverberated in her head snapping her out of her trance. She looked at him then back down to his paper. She repeated the actions twice before stopping to gaze at his face. He had that winning smile plastered as if he was enjoying her misery. "I could help you if you want."

"No thanks. I'm perfectly fine."

"Then why is your questionnaire free of answers? Let me make up to you for staring then. It's the least I can do, you know." Takumi offered his hand for her to hand over her paper. But Misaki being the honest Misaki, resisted no matter how much she's going to fail this test. She can't afford to have him answer for her. That would be like cheating which she despised the most.

"I don't need your help," she voiced out assertively hiding the nervousness she's feeling knowing she'd have to pass her empty paper soon.

"Five more minutes everyone," Mr. Tanaka roared causing everyone including Misaki and excluding Takumi to grunt.

"You're too stubborn for your own good, Misa-chan," her s_eatmate _told her before suddenly grasping Misaki's paper from her desk using his long and slender arms. Promptly after, Misaki stood up slightly from her seat to obtain back her paper only to be stopped by Takumi's left hand as he was already busy filling up the sheet with his right.

"Takumi give that back. That's cheating. If we'd get caught, we are so going to be in much trouble," Misaki taunted towards the blonde who kept ignoring her and continued answering. "Takumi."

"That is if we ever get caught," he finally replied waving the piece of paper before Misaki's eyes. It was already stuffed with answers. Without anything else in between, Misaki reached out and forcefully grabbed her paper though gentle enough as not to tear it. She scanned the contents. Indeed, they looked like the correct answers to her and what's more are that they were very detailed. She eyed Takumi in disbelief and horror as he eyed her back with a smug grin on his face.

"You're welcome, Misa-chan."

Misaki was about to protest when Mr. Tanaka stood up from his sit and announced for the papers to be passed to the center aisle leaving Misaki with no choice but to follow. After all papers were handed in, their professor immediately left but not before telling them a good job for somehow managing to answer even a few questions. Misaki plunged her face straight to her desk thinking if only he knew. She wasn't just feeling guilty for cheating but also indebted to a certain person for letting him answer for her.

"Damn."

"Aww, no need to be so down, Misa-chan. Just think of it as me helping you who is in dire need," Takumi whispered in her ear sending jolts of shiver through her entire body mainly because of the warmth of his breath that tickled her skin.

With one hand, she pushed away the face lingering too close to hers and sat back up straight.

"That was cheating, you know. I am so in trouble once Mr. Tanaka sees we have the same handwriting."

"He won't."

"And how sure are you about that? He isn't stupid for goodness' sake!"

The other grinned and sat at the seat opposite Misaki. "I changed my handwriting."

"You can't possibly do that."

"Wanna bet?"

Along with the roll of her eyes, Misaki answered an all too willingly no. She was already getting sick with all things regarding Takumi, the alien. What she wants is for her to have a day without him which is evidently not possible now that they're both studying at Seika University and much more have the same class schedule.

Lucky for Misaki, Takumi lay low for the rest of the class though he still chose to sit beside her. He wasn't staring for the whole hour anymore but would rather steal a few glances over to her direction once in a while. Forced to be contented, Misaki was able to tolerate his annoyance and managed to participate in class more than what she had during History time. They had two classes after that dreading first afternoon period before they finally was released from class stress for the day. It was still around three, quarter to four when they were dismissed from their final class.

"Ahh! Finally!" Misaki stretched out her arms to the heavens upon stepping foot outside their classroom with Takumi trailing behind like a dog following his master. Though it was ticking Misaki off with all his following, she knew better than to reprimand his weird ways. He'd have his way no matter what anyway.

"So where to, Misa-chan?"

"What do you mean 'where to'? I'm going home so stop following me around. Classes are over."

"What a bummer," Takumi whined as he traced her steps while they're walking towards the school gates. Once they reached their destination, Takumi halted along with Misaki before he gently patted her head. "See you tomorrow then. Goodbye, Misa-chan." With that, he left her with cheeks tainted a little bit of red.

"Idiot."

Misaki walked her way home like how she usually whenever she has no shift at her part time job at Maid Latte. On her way, she can't help but continue blushing all the while reminiscing the feeling of Takumi patted her head. It wasn't like she liked it. It was more of foreign that's why she can't keep it out of her head. She has never been touched like that by a boy before except her dad. Normally, boys would keep a reasonable good amount of distance from her even when talking to her. Maybe that's why almost every boy a short time ago from their school kept murmuring to themselves how the transfer student succeeded in walking too close to her. Much to her dismay, some even referred to him as her boyfriend which is probably quite impossible knowing how much she loathed that guy. Without realizing because of her deep thoughts, Misaki arrived at their apartment at around fifteen minutes after four. She walked up to their floor and with her key, unlocked the door to their flat since Sakura still wasn't home because of club activities and Suzuna was where she's usually at-the supermarket, winning all possible prizes she could get her hands on. As Misaki stepped on her door, the cute little puppies greeted her foot with a ticklish lick. A smile escaped her lips seeing the ever enthusiastic puppies though the Maltipoo was kind of reluctant to go near her at first.

"You guys are so cute." Misaki crouched and ruffled the heads of the two. After a short moment, Lady-which what Takumi named her-went running off to somewhere leaving the Maltipoo alone. "Guess there's just you and me, little buddy. Oh, and from now on, you are to be called Prince."

Misaki scooped the cute pup in her arms and approached the couch. Once seated, only did she notice how the dog's fur resembled the blondeness of Takumi's hair and how his eyes also were slightly if not green were in the shade close to it. With a muffled laugh, Misaki said, "So that's why he wanted to call you prince. He thinks too almighty of himself."

The pup stared blankly at Misaki before Lady approached her by the feet. "Hey there, Lady." The said young dog, wiggled its tail in response as Misaki bent and also picked her up, positioning the two puppies in her lap. "How adorable. It's like I'm having babies."

Misaki smiled only to grow in horror upon further analyzing what she just said. She addressed them as her babies. They came from Takumi.

"Oh God."

* * *

**Phew! This was long. I actually spent the whole evening typing this for you guys. I am so industrious in this story, am I not? Well, who can blame me? I'm an addict at TakuMisa pairing. They're the sweetest anime couple ever. Who agrees with me?**

**Interview Corner:**

**Me: Welcome back everyone! I'm your host again since the previous hosts were not much of a help to entertain you. *laughs* Anyway, our guests for today are very cute. Let me introduce to you, Lady and Prince!**

***staff brings the puppies to the sofa***

**Me: Welcome to our interview corner, Lady and Prince.**

**Puppies: *wags tails***

**Me: Ooh~ It's my first time having dogs as guests. I'm feeling quite nervous. So, how are you two doing in the show?**

**Puppies: *barks***

**Me: That's good to hear. Would one of you care to tell us more of the story? What are the possible things that could happen in the upcoming chapters?**

**Lady: *barks and sticks tongue out***

**Me: Wow, what a spoiler that is! (note the sarcasm) I can't wait to read that part. How about you Prince, what do you know about what would happen next?**

**Prince: *ignores question and plays with Lady instead***

**Lady: *stays away from Prince***

**Me: O-kay. I guess I'll stop now. It was fun having you two…maybe. Anyway, I'm glad ou readers don't understand dog language to know what Lady just said. If you do, then you probably know the weird twist that's going to happen soon. XD As for those who are human and can't understand a simple dog bark, then you guys just has to wait for further updates. ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10- Misunderstanding Comparisons

**If anyone noticed, I made a terrible mistake the previous chapter. I wrote Misaki is taking up Law when in fact, her course is Accountancy. That is why I made some changes. Also, who noticed that in chapter one, I used 'Usui' instead of 'Takumi'? hahahaha. I'm so careless. This is what I get for not proofreading. Anyway, as a reminder, your happy days are over XD Takumi will return to his emotional state in this chapter but rest assured, TakuMisa moments will still be here. Read on, little ones ;)**

**This chapter by the way is dedicated to the Guest who reviewed long ago that he/she doesn't like it when people are compared to. Your suggestion gave me an idea. Thanks a lot.**

* * *

Rollercoaster of Hearts- Chapter Ten

Days have never been this tedious to Misaki until now that a certain Takumi Walker has been regularly bothering her. Though she was grateful that when he said they have the same schedules, he only meant it for that certain day as well as for Friday. It was quite a relief for her knowing she'd only endure his bugging for two days in a week. But of course, who was she to think that? He was an alien for the love of God that it made her wonder no more how he always manage to pop out of nowhere and scare the living spirit out of her whenever she's on her free period or during lunch. And so, she concluded that no matter if their schedules are different for some days, he would still find any means to get to her and talk about random things which are oftentimes perverted. She doubted he had a perverted side at first seeing how reserved he was back then. But she got to admit, she kind of liked the cheerful side of him. It's soothing than the cold façade he once had towards her.

"Misa-chan! Order's up for table five!"

Misaki was reverted back to the real word when Satsuki-san, Maid Latte's manager shouted from the kitchen. Currently, she's working part time today immediately after classes dismissed. She needed the high pay for the rent and their daily necessities. Frankly, this work may contradict to her almost manly attitude because of all the frills and cute stuff in it but somehow, she's got to admit to herself that she's gotten attached to this atmosphere with the company of such nice and caring co-workers with her. Furthermore, if not for this place, she wouldn't have met Patricia in the first place. Think of it as also being indebted to this café. So, her once plan to quit were shoved down the drain and she decided to work here 'til the last day she's needed to.

Misaki walked casually out the kitchen with a tray on hand. Once she reached the table, she gracefully placed the order and bowed respectfully.

"Enjoy your meal, Milady," she greeted before the chiming could be heard from the entrance indicating the arrival of a new master. Misaki strode through the floors to welcome their new customer, her boots making a clanking sound every step she takes. Without taking second glances, she made a deep bow. "Welcome back, Master."

"Wow."

Still head hung low, Misaki's eyes popped open. She knew this voice. She knew who it belonged. She knew this by heart already. As if in slow motion, she straightened her posture only to be greeted by those dazzling green eyes she grew accustomed to. They had a hint of amusement in them seeing her dressed and acting like this. She flushed deep red.

"Takumi?!"

Though her back was facing them, she knew the people inside snapped their attentions towards her after her little scream of horror.

"Yo."

"Misa-chan, is something wrong?" Satsuki approached Misaki and placed a hand over her shoulder before glancing towards Takumi's direction. "Oh, is this your boyfriend Misa-chan? Were you not expecting him to come that's why you were shock?"

"W-what? N-no! To hell with that! He's just a schoolmate. That's all."

The ever-young manager pouted her lips. "Hmm, that's a shame. I was kind of looking forward to hearing that he's your boyfriend," she whispered into Misaki's ears earning a blush from the raven-haired. With clasped hands, Satsuki beamed, "Well, back to work. Please accommodate our Master, Misa-chan."

"Y-yes." After Satsuki left her but not without a teasing wink, Misaki turned her head back to Takumi who was still standing by the door, examining the whole area. She cleared her throat to gain his attention. "Master, this way please."

Takumi stopped his observation and followed Misaki who was now walking ahead of him towards a vacant table. "So Misa-chan eh? I didn't know you allow them to call you that here."

Silence. She wasn't speaking a word to him. She decided she'd just keep her mouth shut until he leaves or pretend she doesn't know him at all. She thought maybe she'd ask the others to tend to his needs once she finally gets his order. She'd scram and ignore. Yes, that was her plan. She was praying it won't fall through anyway. Her chances are thin seeing how pushy the alien could get but it's better to grasp on to that one out of ten chances she has anyway.

"Ne, Misa-chan…"

Still not speaking to him, she pulled out a chair for him. "May I take your order now, Master?"

"I want to order a Misa-chan please."

A vein popped from the side of Misaki's head but she hid it away and faked a laugh before answering in a gentle way, "Please be more serious, Master."

"Forcing to be cute doesn't suit you, Misa-chan. You should try being yourself. You're way cuter that way."

Misaki was almost at the peak of her patience. One more annoying word from Takumi and she might just resort to violence. The guy sure knows how to get to her nerves. She clenched her fists and bit her lower lip before taking slow deep breaths.

"What would your order be, Master?"

"I already told you. I want Misa-chan."

And she lost it. She grabbed Takumi by the collar in a swift second and bellowed, "What the fuck is wrong with you, you freaking idiotic bastard?!"

On the second time this day, all heads turned to their direction. Some were shocked while others were somehow terrified of the sudden outburst of the cute maid they were fond of. As the people gave mixed reactions, Takumi simply stared at Misaki with his notorious smirk. "Now that's more like the Misa-chan I know."

Embarrassed, Misaki loosened her grip and let him go just as the Satsuki and the others came running towards them. She rapidly bowed her head down not meeting the gazes of others.

"Misa-chan, are you alright?" the concerned voice of Satsuki rang through her ears.

"Yeah," Misaki mumbled. "I just got carried away with the bad mood I have this day. I'm sorry." She glanced up and looked at the other staffs. "Please attend to Master for me. I'll be taking my break."

The others understood right away and went back to work. Erika was the one who volunteered to accommodate Takumi while Misaki head back to the kitchen. When she got there, she took a seat and slumps her face unto the table unmindful of the pain she got from banging her forehead against the hard surface.

"Damn, that was such a reckless thing for me to do." Misaki then straightened her sitting position and let out a sigh. "Well I won't be having more of him the least."

Misaki's spirits once again were fueled with her determination at the thought. She wasn't that person to get so fussed over such a trivial matter. And so with head back up, she pushed herself out of the chair and went back to get her tray to begin working again. Confident, she went out of the kitchen and proceeds on taking orders form random customers with a smile. Unlucky for her, even when out to the farthest corner of the room, she could still feel Takumi's stare bearing into her skin sending an awkward sensation into her. She never felt this conscious at her job before. But her being Misaki, won't simply own up that fact. Instead, she promised that she'd show to that Takumi that she was the least affected by his presence. Though she wondered how it was his hobby now to stare at her all the time, from the classes they shared together, then during every lunch, and now at work.

An outbreath of liberation escaped Misaki's lips when Takumi finally went out the door to head back home. She almost jumped for joy at the sight of him leaving but controlled herself. Instead, she made a crappy dance inside her head. Without him, she was again back to concentrating on work up 'til closing time. Five minutes after the last customer went out the door, Misaki was ordered to take out the trash which she willingly obeyed before she got back inside to change out of her maid outfit. As soon as she managed to slip out of the lacy material, she grabbed her bag and made her way out the back door but not before bidding the others goodbye. Upon opening the door, she was immediately greeted by the tall figure she knew too well. Her face wrinkled in annoyance.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you went home already."

Takumi had rose his head, connecting his gaze with Misaki's before producing a grin. "I wanted to wait for you."

"In this freaking cold? God, are you trying to kill yourself again? If so, just ask. I'd be willing to help."

"My my, weren't you the one who didn't want me to die in the first place."

"Minds change like the weather, Takumi." Misaki tightened her grip on the bag swung on her shoulder before walking past ahead of him.

Takumi pondered for his reply for a moment as he traced her steps before he concluded that he need not to say something back to that. Instead, he walked behind her in silence until Misaki was the one who spoke.

"Why are you following me?"

"I wanted to make sure you get home safe."

Misaki rolled her eyes as a sign of defeat. She knows how he'd still do so anyway even if she protested. She might as well save the argument for another time. She had enough frenzies for today. "Whatever. Do what you want."

Misaki was facing the other way around not to witness how an actual and ecstatic smile graced Takumi's lips without even him noticing it.

. . . . .

"How was my son behaving so far, Misaki?" discussed Patricia as she poured tea in their cups for a lovely Saturday afternoon break. The older invited the other to come and spend time with her for the whole afternoon and talk about assorted stuffs. Incongruous to Misaki, the topic of Patricia's son would never be avoided. With a false smile, she mustered to answer in the most cordial way.

"He's okay. He's really good in class and he's become quite popular especially with the girls." No matter how hard, Misaki left out the part of how annoying Takumi was to her knowing it might not be pleasant to Patricia. She sighed to herself. If only she'd know. If only.

"That's good to hear. You know, that's exactly what I wanted-for my Takumi to find the right girl for him."

"Wait, doesn't he have a girlfriend or something?"

"He does but you know she's not here anymore. I figured that it might be best if another woman could love Takumi again. I just know Chiyo isn't the right person for my son."

Misaki let out an oddly look to the person in front of her. Maybe because of how she casually talks about replacing girlfriends like it was as easy as changing clothes. "So Chiyo is her name. Anyway, isn't that somehow cheating? I mean they haven't had the chance to break up."

"Nah. You're being too fed up with relationship rules. Takumi deserves love after such a tragic event-love that even us, his family, could not give. Don't you think so too?"

Misaki released a laugh, hearing how cheesy Patricia sounded. It was foreign to her ears for the woman such as Patricia to talk about love because like her, she was more masculine though she has some of her feminine sides too which are only evident by the dresses she wears.

"What's so funny?" the all too clueless blonde ask as her face grew in curiosity on why Misaki bursts out laughing all of a sudden. She pondered on what she said wrong, her face puzzled.

Wiping some tears off the side of her eyes, Misaki calmed down her breathing. "It's just that I never imagined you talking so seriously about love and things alike before."

"I am but a woman too. Of course, stuffs like that cross my mind once in a while too. If it hadn't, I wouldn't have been happily married with two children of my own now, would I?"

"I guess so. You did fell in love even after an arranged marriage." Misaki focused her gaze on the table hesitating on what she's going to say next. "Uhmm, I…I'm a girl too. How come love never traversed in my mind before?"

"Not yet."

Misaki threw an inquisitive look over to Patricia who had that profound smile directed towards her.

"You just haven't met that one person who'd make your heart beat in the most abnormal way possible. But he'll come eventually. He'll come and sweep you off your feet, Misaki."

She chuckled. "You're at it again, talking about lovey-dovey stuffs."

"You'll be like me when time comes. I can't wait to witness that moment. I'd be sure to record every second for documentary reasons. That would make a great memory."

"Patricia-san!"

The two both laughed at their conversation. "I was just kidding. In any case, would you care visiting Takumi for me? He's probably up in his room at this time of the day. I'm sure he needs some company right now."

Reluctantly, Misaki gave a nod. She just can't say no, can she? When it comes to Patricia's request, all she can do is to give in not only because she's indebted to her but also because she can't afford to let this woman who's important to her down.

"I'll be off then."

It took Misaki lots of agonizing steps on her way to hell which by chance is also Takumi's room. The last thing she wanted is to see him in weekends which by far are the only days she got as days-off away from him most especially they'd be in his room. The memory of him calling her a bitch there was still fresh though it's already forgiven. Still, it gets to her in some weird way she couldn't explain. Even when she knows he has somehow changed now, she can't help but think as to whether that thing would happen again. She might not wholeheartedly accept it but she has this feeling as though she doesn't want to fight him anymore, like she wants to befriend in some way possible. Misaki shuddered thinking what food did she ate to mull over that way. What did she say? She befriending Takumi? Now, that's not something she's quite fond of.

She was relapsed back to the current world when she realized she was no more than a foot apart from the door to Takumi's door. Gulping, she drew all the guts in her and hit repeatedly on the wooden entry. Nothing came. She wondered on whether he was asleep or not. So for the second time, she knocked. Still, there was no reply.

"Maybe he's asleep or he's not here." Misaki was about to turn around and head back when a soft sob reached her ears. She stiffened for it sounded like it came from the other side of the door. Takumi…

"He's crying…?" Misaki voiced out her thoughts in a more of a question rather than a statement. She still wasn't sure if she heard right. Risking her chances, she carefully opened the door which was surprisingly unlocked before peeking through the narrow entrance created. From the corner of her eyes, she caught his silhouette. He was by the window and his back was facing her so she couldn't fully comprehend what he's thinking. Not when she can't see his face. Misaki's curiosity deepened when another sob came and now she was certain it was from Takumi. The only thing she's clueless was as to why he was crying. She never saw him this way before. Misaki forced the door open and she stood by the doorway looking intently at Takumi. It seems like he hasn't noticed her presence so Misaki continued and examined him as another sob yet again escaped his lips. It was faint but it rang clearly into her ears as if the only sound she could hear was his crying. Her gaze was directly fixed to him and somehow her heart softened a little towards the person whom she thought was nothing but a jerk. A frown made its way in her lips. She never expected to see him in this situation. Although she knows he needed privacy, her feet appeared to be glued to the ground with no means of return anymore.

"Takumi…" Misaki unconsciously whispered as she immediately covered her mouth in surprise. Lucky enough, Takumi didn't hear even how much of an alien he is because right now, for her, he looks more human for showing such emotions. He looked so fragile as if one touch and he'd break down. Misaki couldn't help but feel sympathy just by looking at him. Now that she got a better view, she realized he was holding something across his chest. It was a picture. That she knows of but she can't distinguish what's in it judging from how far she is from him. The two of them stood there for minutes with Takumi still unmindful of the other presence present in the room. It wasn't later until Misaki gave up. She grasped that the guy needed solitude. So with the quietest she could get, she slipped out of the room on her tiptoes and shut the door behind her. Once outside, Misaki had that sudden increase in her heartbeat causing her to clutch the area near her beating heart.

_What is this feeling?_

. . . . .

Takumi pressed the picture deeper into his chest as he continued to sob. It was today-Chiyo's birthday yet none even bothered to celebrate. It pissed him off. The fact that they forgot was unforgivable to him. Just because she was here no more doesn't mean they could just neglect her birthday. Kuuga, who was the only one that remembered, was away on some other country for a weekend vacation with his family leaving him to celebrate by himself. If not for that accident, they-Chiyo and him-would have been now having a good time with each other. They would have been laughing by now, enjoying the day. Another sob was made by him as another tear also fell. The loneliness, the longing, it was too much for him to handle.

Takumi was broken from his thought when the light sound of his door shutting distracted him. Swiftly, he turned around only to be greeted by no one but the sound of the wind gushing across his room. Wondering what it could have been, he placed the picture down and paced towards the door before opening it. Once it was ajar, a small yelp of surprise came from outside so Takumi quickly went out and saw her. Misaki. She was sitting on the floor with knees bent and hugged tightly with her arms and now, she was staring up at him, shocked.

"Misaki…"

"I-I…I didn't mean to. I was just…I…Kyaa!" Misaki gasped in shock when a pair of strong arms enveloped her all of a sudden.

"Misaki…" Takumi whispered as he buried his face deeper into Misaki's neck, feeling the warmth she's giving off. And for once ever since that tragic event, he felt at ease. He felt comfort that no one ever gave him. Asking for more, he tightened his embrace causing her to flinch somehow in discomfort but he didn't mind. He needed this. He needed this kind of feeling because somehow, he imagined Chiyo instead of her. He imagined her in his arms during her birthday.

"T-takumi…" Misaki choked as Takumi's hug constricted her all the more leaving no gap between them. If only her mind wasn't too occupied, she would have pushed him away or yell at him for being such a pervert but come what may, she just couldn't because as of the moment, she was too busy understanding what's happening. She can't believe that one moment she's trying to calm her beating then the next she's being trapped in Takumi's arm for an embrace causing her heart to beat even more furiously than before. "Takumi…" she called out again.

"Shhh…"

"I-I can't breathe."

When he heard her, he loosened the hug but still didn't move away. "Sorry."

"Y-yeah. Uhmm, can you let go now?"

Unwillingly, he did so. He thought that was maybe enough but once he left her arms, the coldness of the air because of the approaching winter enveloped his whole body. It was still seconds but he already missed her warmth though he knew better than to hug her again. She might get freaked out.

Neither one uttered a single word. Misaki was shy about what just happened while Takumi was trying his best not to act carelessly again.

With the deafening silence, Misaki took the chance to study Takumi. His eyes were red and puffy probably due to the crying a while ago and he had that look on his face that she couldn't quite decipher. There was pain and bliss all at the same time that it was too complicated to sort out whatever was on his mind.

"Misaki?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." Takumi gave a heartwarming smile, one that was infectious enough that it also forced Misaki's lips to curve up a bit.

"Though I don't know what you're talking about, you're welcome."

. . . . .

"So today's her birthday?"

"Yeah."

"That's why you were crying?"

Takumi snickered. "I wasn't crying."

"Oh?"

"I was sweating through my eyes just so you know."

Misaki rolled her eyes at his childishness. "Right. And I'm supposed to believe that."

"What brought you here anyway?" Takumi suddenly changed the topic as he sat down beside Misaki on the bed, also staring ahead at no particular thing in sight.

"Patricia-san told me to see you."

"Oh."

Stillness followed when neither one had anything more to say. They just sat there motionless, feeling each other by their side. It gets more awkward by the moment that it's ticking Misaki off like how it was during the scene at the rooftop. So she swallowed her pride and spoke first. "So why did you suddenly hug me a while ago?"

Takumi instantly turned to Misaki with a stunned look, taken aback by how she took the effort to bring up such a thing into a conversation. That was all that it takes for Misaki to realize what she just said. Well, that came out wrong for her. Heat crept up to her face due to the embarrassment of the situation as well as the embarrassment of the topic she chose.

"I mean…It's…Never mind I said that!" Misaki nervously reasoned out as she faced sideways, avoiding his gaze. It was too humiliating for her to handle. She reminded herself to slap her own face for her stupidity. A short chuckle started which later on exploded into laughter as Takumi couldn't hold it in any longer. He was too amused.

Misaki was irritated at how casually he laughed over her embarrassment. She grumpily faced him and started hitting. "Hey! That wasn't funny, idiot!"

"Of course it was," Takumi produced a whimsical look over to her before letting out a genuine smile. "Thanks. I haven't laughed that truly for quite some time now."

Misaki huffed. "I don't know if I should be flattered by that."

"You should be. You made me laugh like how Chiyo used to do." Misaki flinched. She doesn't know why but somehow deep inside, she felt a sharp pang upon hearing those words from him like she didn't like it. And heedless to her, she was already pissed.

"I'm not Chiyo," she said with gritted teeth which she tried her hardest to cover up.

"I know. But you do act like her in some ways and you have that same sparkle in your eyes."

Misaki stared up blankly at Takumi, her emotions clearly not showing. "I repeat. I am not Chiyo."

"Yeah, yeah." Takumi shrugged off the annoying feeling of Misaki's vacant stare at him and waved his arms in dismiss. This caused another sharp wrench in her that she grew angrier by the moment. She was never the one who handles feelings like this properly especially when it's foreign to her. That's why violence and outrage overcomes her all the time.

"Stop comparing me to her."

"Eh?" He looked at Misaki with a puzzled look. She was still staring but now with an annoyed face. She was bothered.

"Stop comparing me to someone, Takumi. Chiyo and I are different."

"I was just saying you have some similarities."

"Yeah and I was just saying that what you were telling me about our likeness is making me think that it's the only reason why you like spending time with me."

Takumi stiffened. Was she right? Wait, she's right, isn't she? The reason why he wanted to be with her was because she reminded her too much of Chiyo. It was because he wanted to feel like Chiyo was still with him. It was a hundred percent selfishness. Why didn't he think of it? Sooner or later, Misaki would catch on. She wasn't stupid. And he, he doesn't know how to reason out because she just hit the bull's eye. Everything she said was true.

"Misaki…It's not…"

"Shut it. I know sooner or later something will come out of this little thing you call friendship you claimed you had with me. I knew something smelled fishy from the start. But there I thought you really were seeing me as who I am. Unfortunately for me, you just put up with me because I remind you of Chiyo. Right, how silly of me to think you were actually a friend. You know, all my life I've searched for those people who'd open up to me like how Sakura did and not just pretend that they liked me for certain reasons. And honestly, I was starting to think you were one of those people I've been looking for. You just proved me wrong though. You're nothing special, Takumi. You're just one of them. Those people who do nothing but deceive me." Misaki stood up abruptly as Takumi took in her every word, his throat dry that no words would come out. She walked away but stopped by the door. "Oh, and tell Chiyo I said 'Happy Birthday'." With that, she disappeared leaving Takumi dumbfounded. He was at lost for words. He knew he was at fault but he just couldn't make out the right words to say to explain to her.

This was the second time she walked out on him and he knew what he needed to do. Because no matter how he only saw Chiyo in her, he can still admit the fact that they did have friendship with them as her being Misaki and not merely a reminder of his past lover yet he just doesn't know how to explain that when she jumped to conclusions without even hearing his side of the story. He doesn't want to lose her now because even if he's too shy to admit it, he loved being with her. He loved her company and how she lightens up his every gloomy day.

A deep breath slipped out Takumi's lips before he stood up and did the one thing he never thought he was capable of doing-he went after her.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter was weird. For me, that is. It wasn't as dramatic as how I wanted it to be. Possibly because of the fact that this was rushed knowing today's the last day of my two-month summer vacation and I would have to deal with classes once again. Meaning, I'd be updating on weekends only. How sad T_T Andoh! I don't know when Chiyo's real birthday so I just made it up for story purposes.**

**Random Corner:**

**Misaki: Neh, Usui, why isn't there an interview corner today?**

**Usui: *twirls lollipop* Because I asked Author-san to give us some private moment together.**

**Misaki: What's so private when we're still being filmed?**

**Usui: I don't know. You tell me.**

**Misaki: Whatever. Does this mean we get to interview each other?**

**Usui: Maybe.**

**Misaki: Yosh! I'll start. Why are you so dramatic in the story?**

**Usui: Beats me. Blame the author. Maybe she's having an emotional breakdown herself. [A/N: I heard that! (_)]**

**Misaki: What kind of answer is that?!**

**Usui: Ooops. My turn now, Prez. You have to answer truthfully.**

**Misaki: Whatever**

**Usui: So, what color is you underwear?**

**Misaki: You pervert! In hell would I answer that!**

**Usui: *grins* I'm guessing blue.**

**Misaki: *blush***

**Usui: Eh? I guess I hit the jackpot!**

_**WHACK!**_

**Misaki: Shut up! It's my turn now. Why are you perverted?**

**Usui: Oooh~ I like that, Prez. As for the answer, I am only perverted to you and the reason is because your cute reactions always turn me on.**

**Misaki: God, you really can't be helped.**

**Usui: My turn.**

**Misaki: This better not be something perverted.**

**Usui: It's not. I just wanted to ask why you always blush whenever I'm near. Is it because you like me, Prez?**

**Misaki: *murmur***

**Usui: What's that, Prez?**

**Misaki: I said shut up!**

_**WHACK!**_

**Usui: Eh, there it is again. The blush!**

_**WHACK!**_


	11. Chapter 11- This Feeling

**Do you guys know how badly I wanted to sit down for hours and type an update for this story? My fingers were itching every night and so, I just couldn't help myself. I managed to type some scenes every once in a while every night whenever I had some spare time. Lucky for me, classes were still not that hectic until yesterday. So yeah, here's another update. Hopefully, I'll type in another one maybe not. I just remembered I have homeworks. XD**

**By the way, thanks for the support even though you guys knew I won't be updating so soon now. I'll do my best as not to let all of you down. All thanks to Philippines' Independence Day that I got to update. I was so grateful for the one day holiday!**

* * *

Rollercoaster of Hearts- Chapter Eleven

She was at loose ends with no specific direction in mind. She wasn't running like how those dramatic scenes in movies go. She was more of fast walking. She doesn't want to look and act all so emotional like she's some part of a television show. She wanted to make things as seems like she was not getting emotional. Not at all. As she passed by the endless hallways of the mansion which she somehow cursed for being so damn long, she stopped them. She stopped the tears that threatened to flow anytime soon. She doesn't want to feel weak. She doesn't want to feel helpless. Hell, she doesn't even know why she was affected so much by those words of his when he was nothing but a perverted alien to her. Or was he just that? Was she hurt because all along she considered him as a close friend at the present? Maybe that's it but she wouldn't admit that just yet. She was still unsure of what she sees him over the past few days. She still needed time to sort things through especially now that he just declared to her-though not in a direct manner-that she was nothing but a mere reminder of his past lover.

Over the thoughts that endlessly ran through her mind, the latter was the one that stings the most. It was like sharp needles pierced through her chest all over and over again. Was it wrong? Was it wrong for her to regard someone as a friend who sees her as her? Well, maybe it was. By hook or by crook at any rate, she was just an aide-memoire and nothing else. She was just there to fill his yearning for his late lover.

Misaki smiled bitterly. She knows now. She was such a masochist. She knows how that fact hurts yet she kept repeating it inside her head. What was wrong with her? That, she doesn't clearly know of. All she can think of is that all of what she's feeling now was painful. It bruised her soul. Yes, call her overreacting but it was the only thing she can described her insides as of the moment. Her mind was too fuzzy to function well. She was supposed to be Misaki. She was supposed to be insusceptible to hurt but why? Why of all moment was she now altered by the words of some boy she barely even know? Heck, they just met for a couple of days, more or less a week. She wasn't supposed to be like this. Realizing that, she stopped. She brought her feet to a halt and studied her surroundings. From left to right, she turned her head. She was unfamiliar of the place. She's never been here before and she never expected herself to get this far. Thinking frantically, she questioned an imaginary entity if it was still part of the Walker Estate or did she get lost in the forest outside the humongous lot the Walkers own. An unhurried gulp and a wipe off the sweat dripping down her forehead was all it takes for Misaki to take in the situation. She was lost with no directions.

"Fuck."

A rustle against the far-off bushes brought about panic into what was supposed to be fearless Misaki's mind. Well, she was never good with dealing creepy and frightening moments ever since her world began. She sucked at handling ghosts and the like so now she could feel herself pee in her own underwear from all the tension. She knows she's lost in some God forsaken forest yet what scared the hell out of her the most was the feeling she got like someone was there with her, another entity which she really doesn't want to find out soon enough. The place was already enough to send chills throughout her entire system. The mention of anything haunting is surely not needed by her as of the moment.

_Swish…_

There it was again-the sound of the leaves. The only difference is that unlike a while ago, it was now closer. A step back was all Misaki took before her back hit the rough exterior of a tree trunk. Misaki gasped at the slight pain before her knees finally gave in. She slid herself against the trunk and sat with knees bent as she rested her forehead on them helplessly and her hands wrapping tightly around her legs, pulling her own self closer. She was preparing for the worst. She hasn't had the slightest idea on whether it was a ghost, an animal, or a hunter. But she sure hoped for something better to come out of the shadows.

_Swish…_

The recognizable sound was once again heard. It was only a few feet away according to what Misaki estimated which means the undefined object was now in front of her, moving closer with each steps. Misaki couldn't hide it. She was trembling. Her knees were shaking. She was gasping for breath as if her lungs failed to their part. Her eyes were shut tight. And her heart was beating erratically fast, faster than a bullet train as she described it. She tried to steady her breathing. At least she needed to breathe before she gets to meet her doom.

Steps. Steps could be perceived through her ears. And then they stopped. They stopped just close enough to her. Trying her hardest to calm down no matter how impossible it may seem at the moment, she mentally prayed. She prayed that whatever would happen to her, she would still make it out alive. Suzuna still needed her as well as Sakura. She still had her whole life ahead of her. Twenty-two is still too young to die. Bracing herself, Misaki hugged herself closer than before. As if preparing for her death, she was caught off guard when instead of teeth biting off her skin or a chilly spirit possessing her, what happened is that a pair of strong arms enveloped her instead. Dazed, she mustered all her courage and opened her eyes. She wasn't able to see distinctly amidst the broad chest covering her view. But the one thing she knows too well of was the clothing.

It was _him._ She doesn't want to be too much of being a presumptuous person but she somehow knew he followed not because he's guilty but because of something else she can't exactly put her finger into. Sure she doesn't know the reason why he wasted his time to run after her but no matter what it felt good. It soothed her-the embrace. She felt like all the nervousness and fright were swept away when he wrapped his arms around her. She felt safe. She felt like she doesn't need to have to be afraid anymore now that he's with her. Weird but even when she felt those, her heart was still beating furiously like another more minute and it might jump out of her chest. So now calmed, she pushed him away and averted her gaze from him.

_What is this unknown feeling?_

"Takumi…" she breathed, wanting to confirm to herself that it really was him.

"Yeah, it's me."

Misaki let out a mental sigh of relief when he heard his comforting voice proving her assumptions right. She wasn't dreaming. He was really there with her.

"Hey," Takumi called out brushing a few strands of loose hair from Misaki's face, gently tucking it behind her ear as an attempt to grab her attention for she was somehow lost in space. It worked though. She shivered a little at the unexpected skin contact before she shook her head away from further thoughts and gazed back at him.

"You…Why did you come here?"

"Aren't I supposed to be asking you the same? What came into that head of yours to offhandedly run off to some forest? If I had not ran faster, I would've lost you in this huge land of trees you know. Who knows what might happen if I hadn't followed."

Misaki stared blankly at him. She has no idea what face to show to him. She was contemplating on whether she should feign bravery and tell him off or admit that she was happy he cared enough to go after her. After a few seconds, she settled on the latter. There was no use acting unaffected anyway. Not after he saw how terrified she was not long ago. Along a weak smile, she muttered, "Thanks. Thanks for saving me."

He reciprocated her smile with one of his playful grin before holding her close back into his arms earning himself a surprised gasp from Misaki. "You don't know how worried I was when I saw you disappear into these trees."

She mumbled incoherent words which Takumi didn't bother to ask again for he knew she was sputtering nonsense because she was feeling shy with the hug and the awkward moment between them-him finding her weakness. "I'm sorry, Misaki," he said instead.

Misaki stopped blabbering with her mouth hanging open after hearing his words. They weren't exactly satisfying as an apology but somehow, she knew he meant it with all his heart. Without thinking twice, she too wrapped her arms around him and clenched his shirt, pulling him tighter. For now, she was thankful they were hugging because if not, he might notice how awfully red her whole face was. The only thing she hoped for the most was for him not to feel her heartbeat.

"You are so stupid."

"I guess that means I'm forgiven then."

Misaki pushed the blonde away all the while huffing. "You wish! Who would want to forgive you after making me that mad?" Misaki crossed her arms over her chest and distanced herself a little from him before standing up. "Now, if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now."

"Hey, hey, hey, where do you think you're going?"

Misaki stopped dead on her tracks with mouth agape. "I…"

Takumi smirked. "You what?"

"I…"

"Let me guess. You don't know the way out of here, do you?"

Misaki shut her mouth close for a moment, opened it, and then shut it back again before standing there silently as she decided on her reply. It didn't take long for her to give in to his winning smirk and slump her shoulders, defeated before stomping over to him.

"I guessed right, didn't I?"

"Shut up."

Takumi stood up and brushed dust from his pants before tucking his hands casually inside the pockets of his pants. "You know, I kind of remembered the way out. Do you want me to help you?"

Misaki fidgeted in her position and looked away, not wanting him to see her embarrassed state. She stood there not uttering a single word of reply.

"Never mind that. Of course I'll help you, Misa-chan but not on one condition. I never work for free, mind you." He leered over to Misaki's direction liking the view of her blushing form.

Misaki reddened all the more from his redundant stare at her and her chest throbbed vehemently once again without her slightest idea.

"There's no need to worry, Misa-chan. It's just a simple condition." Takumi stepped closer towards the girl's flustered figure. "You just have to agree." He stopped speaking as soon as he also stopped walking when he was already an arm's reach away from her.

Misaki looked up with a puzzled look. She was curious what he had in mind. And at the same time, she was having this feeling it won't be in her favor, whatever he was thinking. She's a hundred and fifty percent sure he was up to something that would annoy her.

"You just have to ride on my back all throughout the way back to the mansion."

And she was never wrong.

"So? Is it a deal, Misa-chan?"

Misaki blushed more to the extent of looking like a tomato. Mortified, she stammered, "T-the hell i-is with t-that condition!"

Takumi smirked in response. He was too amused with her reaction that his mind can't seem to process the right words to reply.

"D-don't just smirk on me, idiot!"

"Eh? Then what does Misa-chan want me to do?"

"Get lost."

"No can do. I still have to carry you home."

"In hell would I agree to that! You're clearly just pissing me off."

"What if I'll say I wanted to feel you closer to me again, would you believe me?"

Misaki's mouth flew open for the second time ad she took in his every words, trying to decipher his intention of saying such. As she came up with an undeniably preposterous thought, her heart began jumping again. It was already quite annoying the shit out of her that any moment, she might not take second thoughts and rip it out of her just to stop it.

Takumi noticed the sudden change of Misaki indicating she was confused with his questions so he patted her head and started walking past her, leading the way. But honestly, he never regretted letting those words past his mouth. It's like he was dead curious as to what she might answer. He wanted to know if she felt the same way, if she also felt like she wanted her warmth again. He wanted to know the meaning behind that heartbeat of hers. He had this foreign feeling just thinking about all those that he was quite unsure on whether he was still himself. He was already being too occupied by Misaki over the past days until today, Chiyo's birthday.

It was unusual but even after the mention of _her _birthday, he felt unaffected. Takumi drew his lips into a thin line. He was so not himself right now.

"Are you sure this is the right way?"

Takumi was brought back to his senses when he heard Misaki's voice. It was only then did he realize that she was now walking behind him, trailing his every step. And only then did he felt conscious with her again which he hid away with his all too playful smirk.

"Are you doubting me, Misa-chan?"

"I don't know."

"Well then, just follow me and I can assure you we'll be out of here in no time."

. . . . .

"Young master!" Cedric immediately rushed over to Takumi as soon as he entered the mansion with Misaki looking all ragged and dirty.

"It's alright Cedric. We're fine. We just had a small walk by the woods." Takumi brushed off the butler's help of concern and unconsciously dragged Misaki back into his room as she yelped in shock at his sudden pull on her wrist.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"In my room."

"And do you mind telling me why I'm tagging along?"

Takumi didn't bother to answer any more knowing she'll only ask more when entertained. Instead, he speed walked faster along the hallways ignoring Misaki's ranting.

"Hey stupid jerk, who gave you permission to drag me, huh? I never said yes yet. Don't act on your own! I have to make my decisions too. And my decision is to go home now. Who would want to go back in those four walls anyway? Whenever I go inside that room all I'll end up is having to walk away mad at you."

Takumi suddenly stopped causing Misaki to launch her face forward into his back with a small thud.

"Ouch," Misaki muttered as she carefully massaged her forehead. She got to admit that he was that well-built that even hitting her head against him felt the same as hitting a wall. For a moment there, Misaki cursed him for having such a hot body. Realizing what she meant, she flushed.

"What did you say?" Takumi asked in a stern voice, startling Misaki who was busy shoving unnecessary and slightly perverted thoughts away from her mind.

"Huh?"

Takumi turned to face the shocked Misaki before her asked again. "What did you say?"

"Uhmm, huh?"

He mentally slapped himself at her naivety sometimes. Clearing his throat, he began, "I meant what you said about not wanting to go in my room. Why is that again?"

Misaki's eyes widened at his question. She inwardly cursed herself for being so careless sometimes. She blurted out such a thing, right? And he got caught up with it? Well, fuck.

Misaki grew still at the point in time. She was thinking hard on how to answer him, on how to lie.

"Misaki." She stiffened at the call of her name. It felt different. It's like he's being…gentle.

"…"

"Misaki, aren't you going to answer me?" Takumi placed both his hands on her shoulders urging her to look at him and tell him what he needed. He just wanted to repeat what she just said. It wasn't that hard at all, right?

"Uhmm…"

Takumi anxiously waited for her reply as he arched an eyebrow.

"Uhmm…I…"

He was getting more impatient. Why could not she just get to the point already? "You?"

"I…"

"You?"

"IHAVETOUSETHEBATHROOM!" Misaki reasoned out in the fastest pace she could do. It almost seems like it was more of a word than a sentence.

Disappointed was the one thing he felt. That wasn't the answer he needed. He let it go anyway. She is as stubborn as hell. His mood turned sour all of a sudden like he wasn't feeling the need to see someone as of the moment not only because he was dissatisfied with her answer but also because he knew too well what she said a while ago. When he asked her to repeat that statement, he just wanted her to correct them. That's all. He wanted her to take them back. What she said, they hurt him somehow. It's like it's shoved into his face that she only saw him as trouble, as someone who'd constantly offend her.

"I'll be in my room if you feel like seeing me. The bathroom's at the third door to the right." That and he left without even glancing back.

Misaki stood there frozen. She was wondering. What was with those eyes of his? It seemed to tell her something-something she couldn't exactly grasp. He was unreadable but at the same time, uncluttered. Yes, it's kind of ironic that's why she was perplexed. He was like a mystery in which she needed to solve. "Wait..." Misaki tried to call out but only to fail when he was already retreating meters away from her.

Left alone, she snickered to herself. "You are one troublesome person, Takumi."

. . . . .

Takumi silently pushed the door closed behind him before he made his way to the welcoming comforts of his bed. He lay there still and undisturbed. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts. Unusual but he wasn't thinking deep about Chiyo now. He was thinking about a certain raven-haired girl.

"Misaki…" he unconsciously blurted out his thoughts.

A long and tiring sigh was released from him thinking maybe he'd clear things out in his head only to be unsuccessful. She was still there running around his mind without plans of stopping any moment soon. So many things were in his mind and it's all about her. He was getting frustrated. He was thinking too much.

Takumi groaned in annoyance as he ruffled his hair into a mess. He sat up straight in bed and rested his elbows on his lap with head hung low as he supported it with his hands. Once he pacified a little, just then he realized how unsteadily fast his heartbeat was. He let out another groan.

"Damn, what is this feeling?"

* * *

**Yay! I finally finished it! It took me hours for this one. I'm sorry it's kind of short. I had to cut it that way because later, my classmates would be arriving for we have some activities to finish. As always, please review and tell me what you think.**

**A Not So Much of An Interview Corner (This is just small talks among our characters)**

**Sakura: Aww~ You and Usui-kun were so sweet in this one, Misaki. You hugged twice! *squeal***

**Misaki: No. It wasn't sweet at all. It was all part of the script. It was pure profession.**

**Usui: Eh? I don't see it that way, Misa-chan. I honestly think you liked hugging me. We even had to retake that scene over a hundred times because you kept on stumbling with your words. You were nervous.**

**Misaki: What the hell are you talking about?! It was you who kept doing unnecessary things during the shoot!**

**Sakura: Now, now, Misaki, calm down. I'm sure Usui-kun is just wanting to tease you to grab your attention. Neh, Usui-kun?**

**Usui: *looks the other way to drop the conversation***

**Misaki: In hell would that happen!**

**Sakura: Wow. You sure are using that expression a lot nowadays. Anyway, aren't we supposed to entertain our readers with our chitchat?**

**Misaki: I guess you're right.**

**Sakura: So let's talk about Misaki and Usui's relationship in this story!**

**Misaki: What?! We don't have that kind of thing in this story! Usui is engaged here to Chiyo. **

**Usui: *finally returns to the conversation* But Misa-chan, the readers are anticipating us to get together in this story. You wouldn't want to disappoint them, right?**

**Misaki: Shut up idiot Usui. We need not your opinion.**

**Sakura: But Misaki Usui-kun's right.**

**Usui: I'm always right. *gets lollipop from pocket* Besides, Chiyo…**

**Misaki: Oops! *covers Usui's mouth* Spoilers alert! That's all for today, everyone! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12- An Unwanted Visit

**100 reviews! I got a hundred and one reviews already! Oh my! I am so happy right now. So because of that, here's another chapter. I can smell weekend without much school work so yeah, I guess I'll be updating with two chapters or maybe even three if possible. Wish me luck. Anyway, thanks for everyone who supported me all the way. Love ya all. By the way, this one's dedicated to **_**shannon jacob**_** for being my hundredth reviewer. Also, this chapter wasn't proofread yet. Pardon me for some mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put one on the previous and rushed chapter so yeah, I'm torturing myself with this one by personally admitting to myself and to you guys that Maid-sama will always belong to Hiro Fujiwara and no one else. T_T**

* * *

Rollercoaster of Hearts- Chapter Twelve

"Where's your leave, Misaki?" Sakura asked as she emerged from the door of her bedroom, still clad in her usual pink and flowery pajamas. It was no doubt still around six in the morning. The sun had just risen and morning dews were still evident. The autumn morning cold was still lingering in everyone's skin. It won't be a wonder if people are still curled up in their beds, snoring their souls out. However, that wasn't just it. Misaki doesn't give a damn about all that. Instead of wearing her loose shirt and sweatpants, she was now dressed in her casual jogging attire with two leashes dangling from her hands. One was pink and the other was blue.

Misaki turned her attention to her friend from the door for she was about to leave already before Sakura came out.

"Oh,Sakura. Good morning. I'll be going to the park with Prince and Lady and maybe take a run with them. We'll be back before eight."

"Mmm…" Sakura nodded lazily as she tried drowning her drowsiness while rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. She clumsily walked over to the couch as Misaki studied her with a hint of amusement. Upon reaching the piece of furniture, the brunette slumped herself face first on the soft comforts of the couch and began dozing off to dreamland once again.

Misaki shook her head in disapproval over her friend's weird behaviors during daybreak. Misaki walked over to Sakura with worry before she grabbed a piece of cloth nearby and draped it over her sleeping friend's figure. After making sure she won't be feeling cold anymore, Misaki went out the door and made her way downstairs with two pups in her care with their leashes on her hand.

It was a five-minute walk distancing their humble apartment from the nearest park. When Misaki and her so-called children reached the fields, seeing the open area made Misaki want to go for a run. So with the puppies tagging along, she proceeded on it with moderate speed for the cuties to catch up. It wasn't long before she grew tired and decided to take rest on a vacant bench. Misaki, as well as the puppies were catching their breaths that time. It was supposed to be a simple jog but it turns out the puppies inherited their robust attitude from their master. So rather than the average jogging, they ended up running.

"Now that was what I call a proper morning exercise," Misaki talked to her pups as she knelt over and placed them beside her on the empty park seat. "I didn't know you guys had that much energy in store with you," she added as she ruffled both the fine furs on their heads. The pups in turn, barked enthusiastically in response.

Misaki smiled at the existence of such cute creatures beside her before she focused her attention on the surroundings. Few people were still around. Some older grannies were feeding pigeons and some were like her, taking their pets out for fun. A feeling serenity enveloped her as she admired the random people wasting their time in the park. It continued for quite a while until her phone vibrated from the insides of her pocket. It was a message. Fishing out the device, she thought of the possible people who would be texting this early in the morning. She came up with four. Sakura questioning her where she is for Misaki was sure she hadn't remembered anything a while ago, Suzuna telling her to come home for breakfast, Satsuki informing her of a sudden switch of part-time schedule and Patricia asking her for a visit. They were probably the only four people she entrusted with her number. Unusual for a teenager but well, that's Misaki for you.

Unlocking the phone, she was caught off guard. The messenger was the least person she expected to text her-Takumi.

It was weird but after seeing it was him, she felt happy like she liked the feeling of him texting her. Although she was a bit dissatisfied when he got her number without her permission first for it was somehow illegal in her world. Her number was like her top secret not wanting to be revealed. Well, it's Takumi. What he wants is what he gets.

"_Good morning,_" It read. Misaki's smile widened. It was a simple good morning. Although it was just that, it softened her. Not once did a person bother to text her just to greet her a good morning. Sakura and Suzuna were exceptions for they greeted her personally. She did keep her number private but e-mail was still there, right? They could still e-mail her yet they didn't. They never thought of her that way. They never saw her as a real friend as to come to the extent of greeting her a good morning on weekends. But Takumi, he was dissimilar. Misaki pushed the thought that maybe he acted like this because he, too, never had the feeling of having a real friend besides his childhood ones. But still, it was of great importance to Misaki for him to actually take the time and type in a message to her. For Misaki, it was a start. Maybe Takumi did deserve to be her friend after all. She thought perchance it wasn't bad to get to know him better anyway. Why not give it a try?

Misaki faced the playing puppies at her side. "Do you think Takumi's worth befriending?"

A cheerful woof was all she got. "I'm guessing that's a yes. So, how about another round?"

. . . . .

"You seem in good spirits today, Takumi. What gives?"

Takumi snapped out from his train of thoughts at the statement of Gerard who's eating across him from the table. Their mom was still fast asleep so they did not bother to wake her sleeping figure and decided to have breakfast by themselves instead.

"I am?"

The elder nodded as he spread jam throughout his bread with a satisfied grin on his face. He was contented. His brother wasn't grief-stricken anymore. Gerard could tell. Takumi no longer had that weeping expression on his face. It was replaced-replaced by something even he as a brother could not put his finger into. It was new, fresh. It was something utterly different from the Takumi he once knew.

"You must be imagining things then," Takumi replied with an evident small smile playing on his lips no matter how much he tried to hide it. That was another thing rare for Gerard to see-Takumi being this open to emotions so easily. He was never like that before. Probably before, it would take a huge amount of effort to get Takumi to smile that even Chiyo would find trouble getting him to show some feelings into his face. Something this odd made Gerard wonder if it was the effect of school. He was not one to know for not once did he actually experience school with random people before. That is why he was grateful. He was grateful that Takumi got to live through the life he never had. It was enough for him. Seeing his brother change because of that was enough for him. He could not ask for more. They may not be that close due to his frequent absence because of work that they rarely have time to bond but deep inside, all he wants is what's best for Takumi. He cared for him that much though Takumi may not see it directly.

"Maybe I was." A tolerable blanket of silence followed as the two continued and focused more on their food before Takumi spoke.

"I'll be out today if that's okay with you."

Gerard chuckled making the blonde arch an eyebrow in response. Clearing his throat, the black-haired said, "I am not father for you to ask that kind of permission from me, Takumi. Feel free to do whatever you like as long as it makes you happy. We'll go with it."

A smile was all Takumi gave to show how grateful he was for that answer.

. . . . .

After hours of playing and running with Prince and Lady, Misaki decided that they should probably head back home. It was already around ten when they finished. It was two hours past that what she planned.

They hurried down the now busy road that's filled with families going for some bonding time or people just strolling around to kill time. Instead of a mere five-minute walk, it took them a good ten minutes to reach back their apartment because of the crowded streets of Tokyo.

"I'm home," Misaki announced as she kicked off her shoes from the doorsteps before going inside with the puppies in her hands, sleeping after the tiring hours they spent doing anything.

"Welcome back, Onee-chan. You didn't have breakfast, did you?" Suzuna greeted as she came into view from the kitchen.

"I had a piece of bread and a glass of milk before I head out. That was enough to serve my appetite."

"Okay. If you ever get hungry before lunch, there's food by the microwave."

Misaki nodded and proceeded to her room with the pups. She placed their sleeping forms in the makeshift bed made of white soft cushions before deciding to take a bath. After grabbing her clothes, she went inside her own bathroom and took a warm and relaxing bath to soothe her nerves after hours of exercise. She was no doubt very tired that she could rest all day in her bed and do nothing else but read books. She didn't even know she could get this exhausted to the point that she'd even get jaded with doing school works.

It took a full half hour for Misaki to feel contented and finally arise from the tub. After drying herself with a towel, she dressed herself with her ordinary house clothes composing of a loose yellow Minions t-shirt and a short blue shorts with bunny designs all over. Ready for a day's worth of rest, she went out the bathroom and made her way directly to the bed. With a soft thud, she crashed her back on the soft mattress, feeling the gentleness it offered to her sored body.

A moan of delight escaped Misaki as she closed her eyes. She was too lethargic to feel anything else besides the soft bed that she also didn't happen to notice that she was fast drifting into sleep.

. . . . .

He asked to go out but he didn't have a specific place to go. Takumi mentally scolded his self for being too foolish. He had no destination in mind. He just walked out of that Walker doors and went to Tokyo, indecisive of where to go next. He figured he might want to see someone. He brainstormed. Well, it wasn't really that hard to decide on who to see knowing he only had Misaki as his everyday companion at school. Sure, they were lots of girls offering him some time for weekends but in hell would he accept those. Maybe only when crows turn white would he accept such offers from random girls.

Unmindful of anything else, his feet brought him to the one place he hoped to see Misaki-Maid Latte.

The chiming sound was created when he opened the door to the café. He was immediately greeted by a red-haired girl which he familiarized as Misaki's co-worker. He accepted the assistance and proceeded to the table given to him before scanning the whole area. The maid attending to him giggled. At first he thought she just wanted his attention like all other girls do but not after he heard her statement that followed.

"You're looking for Misa-chan, are you not?"

Takumi looked up with a blank expression though he was wondering how she knew what he was thinking.

"Today's her day-off. She's probably at home reading."

A nod was all he gave before the red-haired spoke again.

"Not to be nosy but are you her boyfriend?"

"No."

"Hmmm, that's a pity. I was kind of hoping that you two were together. Anyway, what would you like to order?"

Without due knowledge, Takumi only ordered a cup of coffee in order to waste no more time. He spent about ten minutes at Maid Latter before his foot led him to Misaki's apartment. On his way up, he came across the girl in pigtails which he presumed was Misaki's best friend.

"Ah! Takumi!" the keen greeting of the brunette over to him as she went down the stairs with some books on her hands.

Takumi curved up one eyebrow in respond.

"Oh, silly me. I'm Sakura by the way, Misaki's best friend. If you're looking for her, she's in her room probably reading. Our place is on the fourth floor, second door to the right. Misaki's room is the first one to the left," Sakura blabbered as she treaded down the steps away from Takumi who was taking in the details.

Before he could even reply, Sakura was now nowhere to be found. Shrugging it away, he followed her instructions. It was a long way up to the fourth floor especially when an elevator was nowhere in sight. Upon reaching the floor, he strode to the designated door which leads to what Misaki considered home. Curiosity grew in him. He wanted to know what Misaki's life at home looked like-whether she was messy or a neat freak. As common manners, he knocked on the wooden door. No one answered after a few seconds so he tried again. Still, no one answered. So he wondered if Misaki heard. Contemplating at first, he decided to push open the surprisingly unlocked door.

"So much for security."

On his first step inside, he did nothing but stare and study the confines of Misaki's home. It wasn't as grandiose as the mansion he lived in with only a simple couch, table and television on the living room but it gave off this cozy feeling of hospitality and comfort all at once. It's like no matter how simple it is, one would not hesitate to live in it. That Takumi was sure of.

"First door to the left," Takumi mumbled to himself as he walked down the hall. He immediately recognized Misaki's room for obvious reasons. It was the only room located on the left side of the short hallway.

The moment he stood by the door, he knocked. Again, Misaki didn't utter a word. With a sigh, he pushed open the door only to come face to face with Misaki sprawled on her bed, sleeping.

Takumi chuckles his amusement away. He found it cute seeing her sleeping so defenselessly with her room and their house door unlocked. Immediately at his first step, a pair of little creature greeted him at his feet. They were his gift. The little devils that loved to bite his skin off.

Takumi knelt down and carefully reached out a hand to pat their heads. Unexpectedly, they didn't resist. Instead, they allowed him to pet them that they even wagged their tail. A small smile curved its way into Takumi's lips.

"Now what did she do to make you this good to me?"

He got barks in reply before the puppies escaped him from under his feet and out into the living room. Shaking his head, he stood up. He was once again faced with Misaki's sleeping figure. He considered on whether he should leave or wait for her to wake up. Thinking how weak she looked while fast asleep, he went with the latter. Closing the door, he made one last glance to check on Misaki before her proceeded to the living room to find the puppies and kill time.

Misaki fluttered her eyes open lazily as she got herself used to the light after what seems like hours of endless sleeping. The blinding light sent her eyelids to blink several times before she could see clearly again. Once her view was fine again, Misaki sat up in bed only to realize that Prince and Lady was nowhere to be found.

"That's weird. I'm pretty sure I had the door closed."

Inquisitive, Misaki got up from bed and went out her room calling Prince and Lady. As her footsteps neared the living room, she heard faint noises which seemed like someone's voice. It was still not that audible to her ears but she was sure it was a man's voice. On guard, she readied herself for what's to come as she silenced her steps. She was a few meters away when she noticed the silhouette of the person. With brows furrowed, she came up with her wild guess to who the uninvited guest must be. And of course, she was never wrong.

"Takumi!"

The blonde instinctively stopped playing with the puppies and shot his head up upon hearing Misaki's voice. "Yo."

"Don't 'yo' me, idiot! What are you doing here?! And who let you in?!" Misaki stomped over to Takumi and towered before his kneeling figure thought she couldn't actually really call it towering for he was still tall enough even when on his knees.

"Woah, Misa-chan. Calm down. First of all, I was bored so I came to visit you. And secondly, your door was unlocked so I came in."

Misaki narrowed her eyes at the intruder before yanking him by the collar. "Don't give me that shit, Takumi. Haven't you learned the essence of privacy?"

"Uhh nope. I haven't heard of it."

Along with a groan, Misaki released her grip and slumps her body on the couch. "You are hopeless. What brings you here anyway?"

"As I told you, I was bored so I came to see you."

"Wow. What a great reason. I'm totally convinced on not to kick you out," Misaki sarcastically replied as she rolled her eyes for Takumi. "You know, you can't just do whatever things you wanted just because you're a Walker."

"Eh? But aren't we friends?"

Misaki wasn't expecting that from him. She stared widely in shock at Takumi who had a puzzled look from her reaction.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Eh? That expression clearly wasn't a nothing." Takumi stood up slowly and made his way over to sit beside Misaki, on the empty space on the couch.

Misaki shifted a little to give more space between them, not liking the closeness they had. "When I said nothing, I mean it, idiot."

"Fine since Misa-chan's all grumpy again."

"Am not!"

A tinge of amusement was patent on Takumi's face as he turned to his side to face Misaki before patting her head though kind of ruffling her hair also. Misaki squirmed under his playful touch with an annoyed expression and a blushing face all at the same time.

"You look cute."

"Shut the hell up, idiot. And stop touching me!" Misaki spat out every word as she swatted away Takumi's heavy hand from her head. "Also, get out. I never said you were welcome here. Besides, I never told you to barge in here without my permission. That's trespassing, you know. I could sue you for it. And…hey are you even listening to what I'm saying?!"

Misaki was fuming with slight anger as she narrowed her eyes over to Takumi who was perversely staring at her chest the whole time with an unreadable expression.

"Misaki."

She doesn't know why but the mere mention of her name coming from his lips sent shivers down her spine. It's like that tone was new to her. It was dark and there was something she couldn't exactly grasp. Then, out of the blue, he asked her, "Where did you get that?"

* * *

**And there you have it, the most famous so-called cliffhanger. I cut it that way to make you guys curious for more. I'll give some slight spoilers for those who could guess what Takumi was talking about. Try guessing! I'll PM you if you got it right.**

**Again, this is not an interview corner:**

**Misaki: Woah! What could you possibly mean by that last question? You got me on the edge of my seat there, Usui.**

**Usui: Misa-chan, shouldn't you already know what I meant by that? I mean, you were there when I pointed out 'that' thing.**

**Misaki: Ahhh…riiight. *awkward***

**Usui: Neh, Misa-chan, I was wondering. Where was Suzuna that time?**

**Misaki: How should I know, idiot! I was sleeping!**

**Usui: You know, I actually saw her shadow from the kitchen during that time on the next chapter when…**

**Misaki: *covers Usui's mouth* Shut up! You're going to spoil our readers!**

**Usui: *licks***

**Misaki: Gah! You shameless pervert! We're live and you go around licking my hand!**

**Usui: *smirks***

**Misaki: Whatever. Let's just get on with our main purpose here. *cough cough* To all those who shared their thoughts and reviewed, a bunch of thanks. We never knew we'd get a hundred reviews until now. To show our gratitude, Author-san would like to assure you of a cheesy moment next chapter.**

**(A/N: Don't trust her. She's making that up. I never said so.)**

**Usui: Wow. That was long, Misa-chan.**

**Misaki: Shut up and say your part.**

**Usui: How am I supposed-**

**Misaki: Just say your part!**

**Usui: Hai hai since Misa-chan's having PMS.**

**Misaki: *whack!* I am not PMSing!**

**Usui: If you say so Misa-chan.**

**Misaki: Just say your lines already. We're running out of time.**

**Usui: I forgot them.**

**Misaki: *slaps face* You are hopeless.**

**Usui: *eats lollipop***


	13. Chapter 13- Connections

**Hey, your comments got me laughing. Especially the hickey one. Anyway, to those who reviewed about their guesses, you might wonder why I haven't sent you guys a PM. It's because you got it wrong. LOL. I can't believe you guys thought it was the ring. Well, honestly, if I were to read, I'd also say the ring but well, that part goes to the later chapters. Let's put some silly twist first. But as for your efforts of guessing, here's something:**

**Takumi's ring which Misaki coincidentally found is in her room. She isn't wearing it for it is too big for her finger and she doesn't have some lace, ribbon, etc. to wear it as a necklace.**

**By the way, congratulations to redflower789 for guessing right. Read on, earthlings!**

**Disclaimer: I would never in a million years own Maid-sama. I'm only borrowing Hiro Fujiwara's characters.**

* * *

Rollercoaster of Hearts- Chapter Thirteen

_Little Takumi ran as he moved toward the awaiting figure by their typical get-together spot. It was a set of swings hanging from the huge tree behind the Walker mansion. There, Takumi would play rendezvous with his childhood friends- Chiyo and Kuuga. Currently, he's running over to the spot to meet up with Chiyo for Kuuga called in sick for the day._

_Chiyo, seeing Takumi's approaching figure, stopped swinging and stood up to greet her friend._

"_Taku!"_

"_Chi!" the still spirited Takumi replied before he caught his breath after running for quite a while. He rested his hands on his knees while panting for air. As soon as that, Chiyo came over to his side and patted his back._

"_Neh, Taku, you've been running again. I told you I could wait. You should have walked."_

_Takumi looked up and gave a grin, something the grown-up Takumi would die doing so casually. "It's okay. I can handle this." Takumi straightened himself and faced his companion who bore him a worried look._

"_C'mon Chiyo. It was just running. You look like I'm going to die."_

_Chiyo frowned at the statement before she placed her hands her hips, ready for reprimanding Takumi for something. "Taku! We already agreed that no one is to mention death during our meetings here! You, Kuuga, and I will be together for all eternity. You got that? No one is to leave the other two alone!"_

_Takumi, ashamed for his mistake, bowed his head and nodded. "Hai."_

"_Very good! Now, let's go over there, under the tree. I have something to tell you."_

_So, the two walked under the shade of the tree and sat down together, facing each other. As a brief silence uncovered before them, Takumi's eyes caught something._

"_Chi," he called out._

"_Yes?"_

"_Where's your necklace? Did you lose it? Didn't you say you would never leave the house without it?"_

_Chiyo looked down to her chest and noticed the feeling of emptiness without her lucky necklace with her. But when she remembered how she let go of it, a smile braced her lips. She stared then at Takumi who had a puzzled look while waiting for her reply. "Someone needed it more than I do."_

"_Someone? Who?"_

_Chiyo smiled all the more at the memory of her new found friend. "My new friend. She needed the luck that necklace gave."_

"_By she so that means your friend is a girl. Am I right?"_

_A nod was what Chiyo replied before she shifted from her position and faced the clear blue afternoon sky looking down upon them. "She was crying, you know." _

_She looked over to Takumi who grew silent as if telling her to continue and so she did but not before looking back up, facing the clouds which gives her a sense of courage not to cry for remembering her friend's weeping face, makes her to do so. "She was crying when I saw her," she repeated._

"_Her eyes were all puffy and red when we met. It was two days ago. I was going home from here when the car passed by the public cemetery. My eyes were roaming around that time, looking out to whatever catches my attention when I saw this one girl. I could not see her proper form for she was hugging her knees tightly together but I could tell she was about my age, twelve."_

_Chiyo took a deep breath as if trying to stop the sympathetic tears that are about to come before she proceeded with her story._

"_I don't know why but I was greatly affected just by seeing her in that state. It's like something is telling me to get out of the car and comfort her. I mean she was alone and pretty sure was crying. She needed someone. So without second thoughts, I ordered Mr. Morii to stop the car. After we came to a halt, my feet just led me there, standing in front of her. And before I knew it, I was already crying."_

_Takumi stared at Chiyo who was looking up the sky but now filled with tears rolling down her cheeks. He always admired her. She didn't know the girl yet she did what she thought was right. She came and tried to cheer her up._

_A sob came from Chiyo's lips so Takumi went closer and patted her shoulder for her to calm down but she continued instead._

"_She didn't notice me at first so I knelt down and gave her the most heartwarming smile I could muster. She was so busy grieving that I wasn't noticed for a full five minutes. Just when I was about to call her attention, she looked up. I could tell she had been like that for quite a while judging from her looks. Like I said, her eyes were sore and puffy and her nose was red and runny. All the more, from seeing her, my sympathy grew. I asked her what was wrong in the gentlest way possible." Chiyo stopped and looked over to Takumi who was growing in interest._

"_What happened next?"_

_Chiyo nodded and spoke. "She didn't answer at first but I was not one to give up. Instead of leaving, I sat down by her side saying I'd be willing to wait until she'd feel like telling me and that I will always be there to listen and help. I knew it wasn't the best way for her to open up seeing how we only met but it was all I could think of. There was this feeling inside that kept telling me to stay. I lost track of time that I hadn't realized it was already near sunset. The sky was of orange and blue when she spoke."_

"_She spoke?" Takumi interrupted as he inched closer, curious about the girl Chiyo met. It wasn't his nature to be this interested with people especially to those he hadn't met yet but there was something about this girl Chiyo was telling about that made him want to know more, like he, too, wanted to be there beside her and make everything alright. It was weird for Takumi but at the same time, new. It was something he ought to do so badly._

"_Yes. She spoke. Do you want to know what she said?"_

_A small move up and down of the head was Takumi's reply urging Chiyo to answer with a smile as she played with the grass beneath them._

"_Her words were unlike what I often hear. They were…I don't know. There's just something to them that makes me want to know her more. It was a simple thank you but I could feel like there's a hidden message behind them. I wanted to ask. I mean, I was about to ask. Unfortunately, she stood up and left after hugging me for mere seconds. I was dumbfounded when she smiled before leaving. She was already a few yards away from me when I got my senses back. The only thing I could think of that time was to give her my luck. So I threw her my necklace telling her to keep it safe for me. I was glad when she gingerly accepted it. From then on, we went our separate ways. Mr. Morii arrived behind me and when I looked back to her direction, she was already gone which gave me no choice but to go home."_

_Takumi frowned at the ending of Chiyo's storytelling. He, too, was now playing with the grass as silence followed. He didn't know what to say._

"_You know, Taku, if ever we meet again, I'll be sure to introduce her to you. She'd be a great addition to our secret group."_

_With a weak smile, Takumi nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure she will."_

"_Once we find her, promise me you'd treat her just like how you treat me, okay?"_

_Without hesitation, Takumi assured, "Mark my words on that."_

"_Pinky swear?"_

"_Yes. Pinky swear."_

_That day, more specifically after that moment, all Takumi and Chiyo did was stare up to the heavens with not a word being spoken. Both were in deep thoughts. Both were thinking of the same thing, really. Both were wondering when they would see that girl. Chiyo wanted to know her name. Takumi wanted to know and see her. And once he did, he'd be sure to grant that one promise. He'd find her and fulfill his plan with Chiyo to befriend her and take care of her._

_From that day onwards, the lingering thought of the same girl haunted Takumi that until present, he could never forget that story. He could never forget that girl._

"Where did you get that?" Takumi repeated as he sat there, thunderstruck.

Misaki furrowed her brows in confusion and followed Takumi's line of sight. It was the necklace on her chest. It was the necklace Misaki received from her guardian angel on Earth. Though she could not remember the face of that girl clearly, for forever, she was hoping they would meet again. "Oh this. Why what's wrong with this necklace?"

Takumi didn't budge. He sat there silently but kept staring at the necklace as if it was something taken from space.

"Oy, idiot. I was asking what's wrong with my necklace." Misaki snapped and waved her hands in front of Takumi who looked like his spirit wandered off somewhere leaving his body lifeless on the couch.

"Chiyo."

"Hm?" Misaki puzzlingly stared. Her supposed to be smile was exchanged with an unexplained smile. She was thinking there he was again. He is again seeing his dead lover in her state. Misaki pushed her lips into a thin line and regained her composure. She was about to utter a complaint when she was engulfed in Takumi's arms.

"You were the girl. You were the girl Chiyo was looking for," Takumi whispered into Misaki's ears. His breath was tickling her skin causing her to shudder a little. But it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to convince her. It was still the same in some way. Though he wasn't comparing them, it was like she was only there to remind and refresh those memories he had with Chiyo. And no matter how much she denied, it hurt her in some way. Those were the things Misaki kept repeating in her mind as she allowed herself to fall victim in Takumi's hug. Though it doesn't feel right, she doesn't want to let go from his hug yet. Though she knew she only served some part in Takumi for him to hold on to Chiyo, she still wanted to feel his warmth. But her conclusions all crumpled to the ground upon hearing Takumi's next statement that swept her off the ground and sent her walking across the sea.

"You were the girl I could never forget after all these years."

It was Misaki's turn to sit there frozen. Her eyes went popping out of their sockets and every muscle in her body seemed to stop functioning. Takumi released her from the hug and held her shocked state by the shoulders. She knew she wasn't hearing right. She thought maybe she was still sleeping. This was all but a dream. This wasn't the sick reality she was living.

"Misaki?" Takumi shook Misaki's body urging her to snap out of her shock. "Misaki? Hey, Misaki. Misa-chan. Violent woman. Despicable girl. Loud lady," Takumi blabbered as he made efforts to bring Misaki back to her senses only to fail.

A sigh escaped his lips as he grinned at the evil thoughts in his head. "I'll kiss you if you won't snap out of it."

Misaki wasn't hearing anything. Her thoughts were too occupied with that same sentence of Takumi's. It kept repeating in her head that even when she could see how Takumi in front of her was opening his mouth, saying something, that sentence was the only thing audible to her ears. She was lost in those words that she hadn't realized how Takumi was inching closer. His face was growing closer to hers and their breaths were prickling each other's skin. The warmth of their exhales is getting more evident as they Takumi drew closer. He stopped just about two centimeters away from Misaki's face before puffing causing Misaki to jump up in surprise.

"Kya!" Misaki trembled as she finally realized their once position. She blushed remembering the faint memory of how they were so close that she reminded herself to later punch herself for being too stupid and caught up with her thoughts that she forgot a pervert was with her. "You shameless pervert! What do you think were you doing?!"

Takumi rested his back on the backrest of the couch and tossed his arms over them in a relaxed position. "What? I told you I'd kiss you if you won't answer me. You should be thankful I didn't do it."

Misaki huffed in anger. "And did I permit you to inch that close to my face?"

"I believed in the saying that silence means yes."

Misaki narrowed her eyes and whispered the words she grew accustomed whenever she's talking to this alien in front of her. "You are hopeless."

"Just bear with me. But you know what? I'm kind of happy right now."

Misaki arched an eyebrow to Takumi's direction as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh?"

"I'm glad to know it was Misa-chan that was the one girl I desperately wanted to meet ever since I was twelve."

"Please. How did you even know me? I don't recall seeing that silly face of yours anywhere."

"I told you. Chiyo told me the story when she met you by the cemetery." Takumi pointed over to Misaki's chest where the lucky necklace hung. "That necklace. Chiyo was the one who gave it to you."

"Chiyo? You mean Chiyo was that girl who sat with me by my parents' graves?"

"Well if you put it that way, then yes. She was that girl."

Misaki blinked plenty of times while trying to take in the new information she received. She was connecting one from the other. All still seems impossible to believe yet somehow, it urges her to feel saddened knowing the girl she considered as her guardian angel would no longer be able to see her. It shouldn't affect her much considering the fact that they only met once. However, that once was enough to change Misaki's view of people. All those time after her parents' death, people could only say things tactless to her ears. If not behind her back, they'd say it to her directly. And it hurts. It hurt her to the point that for months, she had been crying herself to sleep not only because of her loss but also because of people's insensitivity. She'd be weeping all night 'til her eyes grow tired and pretend it was all nothing in the morning. It was a cycle of making believe and hurting every day for her. But that was until that day, the day where she could take it no more. It was the day where she ran to her parents' tombstones and wept her hearts out for the whole afternoon. It was when she came, Chiyo came. She showed her that people weren't as bad as she thought they were. She just had to look carefully for the right fish in the sea. She just needed patience. There are still some that understood her. Though they didn't talk that much, her presence alone was enough for Misaki to understand her true intentions of coming up to her. It felt great for Misaki but she isn't one to hold her guard down that easily so she balanced trust and doubt that time yet Chiyo never complained. She never pushed herself to Misaki. And that was the moment Misaki knew how special she could get if ever they'd meet again.

"Chiyo…She's your deceased girlfriend, right?" Misaki downheartedly said which came out more of a whisper. It's like just now that she knew it was Chiyo whom she admired, she could easily share the grief Takumi had.

"Fiancé to be exact."

"I'm sorry."

"You knew she died a long time ago yet you're just saying that now?"

"I…I don't know. I just felt like saying it."

Takumi altered his position by standing up to meet Misaki's figure. "It's okay. I know you must have liked her in a way because of what she did and it pains you to know it was her whom passed away. But as everyone constantly told me, it's reality we have to accept."

Misaki smiled bitterly as a single tear streamed down from her eye. "It's ironic how I told you something like that yet here I am, acting so much like you right now."

"Hey! I do not cry like a girl."

"Whatever," Misaki said as tears kept springing out much to her dismay. She always hated crying. It's like she grew tired after years of doing it all over again. Foremost, she hated crying in front of someone. It made her feel weak, vulnerable, and helpless all at the same time. She disliked letting someone know she was that feeble deep inside. But why? All those aversion got swept away in an instant. She felt like she doesn't care about all those at all now that it was Takumi who is seeing her that way.

"Why are you crying?" Takumi suddenly felt lost. This is the one thing he hated the most- seeing someone cry in front of him. But the thing that bothered him more was the fact that it was Misaki that was crying. It seems to him like he made her cry. It was uncomfortable for him. He wanted to stop those tears but he doesn't know how. "Hey, don't cry."

"I'm not crying," Misaki replied in between her soft sobs. "God I feel so weak right now."

"I don't exactly know what to do but does eating make you stop? I can bake you something if it means you'll stop crying."

Misaki faintly chuckled and wiped her tears with the back of her hands. "Okay I'll stop now. But I would like it if you'd make me something sweet. I'm not forcing you though. I just want to see how good you are at cooking."

"I'm the best," Takumi responded as he let out his signature smirk. Somehow, he was glad Misaki tried her very best to stop weeping after seeing him handle the situation badly. If it wasn't her, he would have been irritated when someone laughs at him for being stupid in handling a crying person. But that's what makes Misaki special in her own way. She could make him react in ways he could never imagine himself doing. Now, he's even going to be careful with her. He had to. It was the promise he made and it was the promise he's going to live up to for Chiyo and for himself.

"Arrogant jerk."

"Let me correct that. It's handsome arrogant jerk."

Misaki grimaced and playfully hit Takumi's arm. "Geez, I wonder where you keep that ego hidden."

. . . . .

"Oh my God. You really are an alien," Misaki muttered as she studied the dessert laid out in front of her in the most presentable manner she had ever seen. Just by looking at it, she could already feel full. The sight alone was enough to fill her stomach.

"I'm an alien?"

"Yes. It's because you're good at everything. Your abilities are inhuman."

"Uh-huh. I guess that's a first. I've never been regarded as some extra-terrestrial being before." Takumi got the fork from the corner of the table and took out a single piece from the full cake before placing it near Misaki's mouth. "Here."

"What?" Misaki gradually receded as she stared questioningly at Takumi who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Why I'm feeding you my masterpiece. Now hurry up and open your mouth."

"The hell! I…ugh!"

Takumi laughed wholeheartedly as he never did before upon seeing Misaki's reaction after he shoved the huge chunk of cake into Misaki's mouth.

Grumpily, Misaki chewed and swallowed the food while sputtering incoherent words which Takumi could not decipher.

"Stop laughing, idiot. That was not funny!" Misaki complained as she grew annoyed hearing Takumi have fun after such humiliation for her. Though it was rare seeing him like this, heck she'd give up that rarity if it means saving face. So without much more time to waste, she grabbed the fork which Takumi let go while laughing, got a larger piece of cake and plunged it into Takumi's laughing mouth merciless. The last laugh was hers.

"Ughh!" Takumi choked as he was taken aback by Misaki with her unexpected payback. She was now the one laughing her lungs out as he uneasily reached out for the glass of water by the table before gulping it down in one move.

"Were you trying to kill me?!"

"Now we're talking. Didn't you want that from the start?"

"Well I don't want to die now. I remembered I had a promise to fulfill now that I knew it was you," Takumi replied, his voice gradually becoming lower as he ended his statement making the last words inaudible to Misaki.

"What?"

"I said you have to pay for that."

Misaki fished out something from her pocket before throwing it over to Takumi's head creating a _boink_ from the impact. "There! That's one yen. That's my pay!" Misaki shouted before sticking her tongue out and running out of the kitchen in a mad dash for her life leaving Takumi who was rubbing his head after being hit directly by a coin.

"Misaki! Come back here! That hurts!"

* * *

**Bah! I loved the playfulness at the end. LOL. I'm praising my own work. That's why I need my readers' opinions too-for me to avoid being too conceited with my own story. Review and tell me what you think, what you can suggest, or what you wanted to happen in the future.**

**Anyway, I DID NOT REREAD THIS THING SO FORGIVE ANY MISTAKES.**

**Back to the Interview Corner:**

**Me: Hi! It's 'ME' again! Long time no see. It's been a while since I wasn't here. Gosh, I missed doing this interview. Because it's my return, I'd be having special guests. Please give a warm welcome for Hinata and Shizuko!**

***yay! Cheers and applause!***

**Hinata: Hi everyone!**

**Shizuko: *adjusts specs***

**Me: Wow. You guys seemed prepared. Hinata even wore leather shoes. XD And Shizuko, woah! You're wearing a dress!**

**Hinata: Yep. I need to look decent for it's my first time here.**

**Shizuko: I was forced into this. -.-**

**Me: O-kay. So anyway, I just invited you guys here to ask something. A reader ( ) asked on whether you guys would be making an appearance here. So, what would be the answer?**

**Hinata: I…**

**Usui: Sanshita would not be in the story because he doesn't know to act in an AU and because I said so. I do not want another man for my Misaki.**

**Hinata: Usui?!**

**Me: Hey! What are you doing here?!**

**Usui: Just passing by.**

**Me: Get out. -_-**

**Usui: Jyaa ne.**

**Hinata: As I was saying I…**

**Me: Okay how about you, Shizuko, would you be appearing?**

**Hinata: Hey I…**

**Shizuko: I would like to confirm that I would indeed be making an appearance at a later chapter.**

**Me: That's good to hear! We'd be anticipating your debut, Shizuko-san!**

**Hinata: What about me?**

**Shizuko: What about you?**

**Me: Yeah, what about you?**

**Hinata: You guys are picking on me!**

**Me: Whatever. -.- We'd be saying goodbye now. **

**Hinata: Hey! I still…**

**Me: Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14- Encounter Out of The Blue

**Almost a hundred and twenty reviews. Can I reach one hundred fifty? Hmm, I wonder. I need your help though. Let's make this story a hit. LOL XD **

**Warning! This chapter is shorter than the others for I typed this during a school night. This is a rushed chapter so there might be lots of mistakes. Sorry in advance.**

* * *

Rollercoaster of Hearts- Chapter Fourteen

"Takumi? Dear?" Patricia let out a worried look as she tapped her son's shoulder from her chair in their huge dining table.

"Huh? What? Mom?"

"Takumi, what's wrong? You've been spacing out lately today. And what's with that boyish grin?"

Takumi noticed the huge smile plastered on his face which he rarely does so in a swift motion, he hid it away and returned his nonchalant expression-the thing that everyone in the household was accustomed to.

The older lady giggled after seeing how her son got embarrassed over getting caught smiling and said, "Aw c'mon. You look even better wearing that smile. Don't hide it away."

A scowl crept up to Takumi as he looked at his mother and replied, "What smile? I never smile."

Patricia shook her head in distress over her son's stubbornness and focused her attention back to her plate which was still untouched for the whole time they had been there, all she did was stare and wonder what could his son did for the day for him to show such glee without worrying of people's reactions toward it. "You are hopeless."

"That could be the hundredth time I've been told that same line."

. . . . .

"So?" Sakura peeped over Misaki's shoulder, completely distracting the other from finishing her homeworks in the most annoying way possible.

"What now, Sakura?" Misaki asked in an irritated tone as she pushed her lower body out from under the table, turning to look at her friend who has been, much to her dismay, bugging her about something so trivial.

"I told you already. I asked about how your date went."

Misaki narrowed her eyes and slammed the pen in her hands on the surface of the cold table earning a small flinch form the brunette. "I did not go on a date."

"Yes you did."

Misaki glowered all the more as if asking Sakura to just give it up, drop the topic and leave her the hell out alone for some peace and quiet. But of course, she just had to remember. Sakura is a pighead. She never leaves until she gets what she wants. Misaki rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat while massaging her temples in annoyance. "What part did you not get? I said it wasn't a date. He just visited because he was bored. That's all. No more, no less."

"Eh, I'm pretty sure that's not it," Sakura pouted as she swayed her body from side to side, trying to act cute in front of Misaki.

Misaki's face clenched in disgust at Sakura's childish ways before she turned her back on her and made her way to the inviting bed with a single crash face first. Misaki stared at the white ceiling hovering above her and secretly pondered. Takumi was just bored, right? And what she told Sakura was really it. There's nothing more to his visit than just a way to kill time away from that boring estate of the Walkers. Hardly, Misaki convinced herself to believe just that that the brunette she was with in the room went unnoticed.

Sakura slowly tiptoed over to the bed upon seeing how Misaki was lost in her distant thoughts. Grabbing the opportunity, she collapsed herself over Misaki in a loud thud.

"Oof!"

"Yie! This is fun!" Sakura exclaimed as she waved her hands in excitement over Misaki's torture.

"Sakura…get..off…" Misaki struggled to push the brunette off only to fail due to the girl's resistance. "Sakura! You're heavy!"

"No I'm not. I actually lost a few pounds this month."

"Sakura!"

"Fine." With arms crossed on her chest and a pout on her lips, Sakura got off her friend and stared instead. "You're such a spoilsport."

"Whatever. That wasn't a date anyway. You're just being too delusional."

"Oh? And why were you guys sprawled on the floor with Takumi on top of you when I arrived?" Sakura let out her evil smirk within and elbowed Misaki who had recently developed a massive blush all over her face at the thought of what happened. How she wished she'd get swallowed by her bed at the discomfiture. Of all the time Sakura had to arrive home, it just had to be when Takumi caught her and started tickling her like there's no tomorrow. Honestly, she had fun that time until Sakura had to barge in and squeal like she's some crazy fangirl.

"T-that w-was nothing."

"Then why are you stuttering. Your face is even red. So tell me, was it really nothing? Eh, Misaki?" Sakura pushed to the limit as she enjoyed seeing the humiliated Misaki. She sure thanked God she appeared just in time to witness such an awkward and easily misunderstood position between Misaki and her so-called 'just friend' Takumi. For all she knows, there's something in Takumi that Misaki had not been managed to act to all other boys. It was like her best friend instincts were telling her that something's coming up. She has no idea what or would it be good or bad but it's approaching. She could feel it.

"Oy, Sakura! You're spacing out." Misaki snapped her fingers over the brunettes face as she stood up from the bed. "What were you thinking?"

"Nothing." Sakura shook her head to erase such disturbing thoughts. But whatever may happen, she sure hoped it's in Misaki's favor. Her friend already suffered enough to feel more pain and hurt. And even if it meant being selfish once in a while, she would surely do whatever it is just to prevent anything from causing agony into Misaki's now peaceful life.

Misaki threw a puzzled look with brows furrowed before she shrugged her shoulders in dismiss. "You should know how weird you can be at times. One moment you're all teasing and the next you're being too engaged in your distant thoughts."

"I was just worried about something."

Misaki frowned. Whenever Sakura says that line, she knows it isn't something to laugh with. Her friend had some disposition to die for. Whatever she feels is sometimes-if not always-right that it's getting creepy at times. "What something?"

"Don't feel concerned. It's just something insignificant to you," Sakura lied as she put on the fakest smile she could come up with in order to convince Misaki who doubts like hell.

"I don't see it that way but since you said that, I'll respect your decision. But never forget that I'll be your support whenever you'll feel down, okay?"

"Got that," Sakura beamed at Misaki but deep in her head were the words, _"I'm not the one who's going to feel down, Misaki. You are."_

. . . . .

Misaki focused her irises blankly into space as she sat on the edge of her chair during Math period where their professor was off on medical leave. It had been an estimated thirty minutes of doing nothing but stare at nothing in particular for her. She was bored probably would be an understatement. She was more than that that no words could define it exactly. It would most likely need a new dictionary word just to state out her state.

Misaki, for the nth time, sighed and rested her chin on her palms with her elbows resting on the desk. She still had to bear half an hour more of endless boredom. She doubts she could even do that. But she thought, if she went out of the room, she had no particular destination to go to. And if she plans to engage herself in school works for distraction, she can't because she already finished all of them yesterday.

"What to do? What to do?" Misaki mumbled to herself as her gaze went fixed to the scene in front of her-an empty blackboard. Few minutes passed when Misaki couldn't be more thankful when her phone vibrated in her pockets. It was almost certainly the first time she was glad she received a text message. It was her ticket away from too much monotony that could kill. Almost too excitedly, Misaki fetched her phone out from the small pocket of her faded blue jeans and went to see the person who sent the text, her savior.

_To: Misaki_

_From: Takumi_

_I heard prof's not around. Want to eat out?_

Misaki took in a deep breath and let it out in a single huff. "At least I had something better to do than stare and wait for some stupid blackboard to do something attention-seeking."

After slinging her bag over her shoulders and stuffing her things into it first, Misaki straightened from her seat which felt rather hot after those tedious minutes of sitting. She stretched her aching limbs first before she head out their classroom door and went to the only place Takumi could only be waiting-the rooftop. Yes, it's weird since they're eating out but due to the countless days she had been with Takumi, the rooftop would probably be the only place in school he called their assembly point. During whether lunch, cram homework time, or hangout moments, the rooftop would their only place to be. Somehow she couldn't tell how Takumi liked being there so much. Though he did tell her that he liked it there because the floor was cold, in hell would she believe that reason of his.

Misaki lazily took one step from another as she went up the dreading staircase. Her body felt numb engaging in too much physical activity after staying still and unmoving for more than half an hour.

"Damn this school and its long staircase," Misaki murmured as she final arrived at the last step before opening the doors. Of course, her efforts never went to waste for what immediately greeted her was the figure she knew all too well now, those blonde locks, the tall stature, and those emerald eyes that bore the greatest mystery to her even after looking at them countless of times already.

"You look like you've been running for a marathon," Takumi commented as he approached the panting figure of Misaki leaning by the rooftop's doorway. He stood not a matter of inches away from her and reached out his hand with a handkerchief on it. "Man, you look hideous. What's so tiring with going up a few steps in the staircase?"

Misaki scowled and grumpily took the cloth from Takumi's hand, using it to wipe the trickles of sweat on her forehead. "I already established my ugliness a long time ago. There's no need to tell it to my face again."

Takumi let out an apologetic grin and ruffled Misaki's hair earning his self a grunt from the girl. "You're not ugly. You're actually too cute for your own good, Misa-chan."

Misaki's scowl deepened as she pushed Takumi's hand away. "You said I was hideous."

"That…was my mistake," Takumi whispered in Misaki's ear before giving a light kiss on her cheeks and running down the stairs even before Misaki could react. She stood there frozen on the spot, trying to take in what happened. He whispered then he kissed. He kissed her…on the cheeks. And it felt good in some way. His lips were soft against her skin. At the thought, heat rushed up to Misaki's face as she stood there red-faced. It took several seconds before her head started functioning properly again.

"Takumi!"

. . . . .

Misaki haven't felt the weariness from the boring classes throughout the entire duration of the day anymore. Not when she was running full speed to catch up with the alien Takumi who had been running ahead of her like his pace was just something normal. Heck, he could finish a hundred meter dash in a second.

"Come back here!" Misaki yelled as she tried to quicken her pace. She had to catch up with him soon if she wanted to teach him a lesson for casually harassing her and her virgin cheeks.

Takumi looked back at the raven-haired girl rushing to get him in a demonic state as what other might call it. He stuck his tongue out to annoy her all the more and release that cute face she makes when she's irritated at him. Of course, he did not fail. Misaki's expression went a hundred and eighty degrees more demonic which Takumi always finds cute no matter what.

"Taku-oof!"

Misaki landed butt first on the ground when she unconsciously did not notice that she was already approaching a person for she was too occupied with thoughts of strangling a certain alien as soon as possible. Misaki grunted as she massaged her bum easing out the short pain from the impact.

"I'm sorry I…Misaki?"

Misaki stared up and met the eyes she was somehow familiar with. "Tora?"

* * *

_**Boogsh! Boom! Bam! Ksshh! Weeee! Tugsh! Etc.**_

**Tora's great appearance! Ta-da!**

**What would happen next? Well, wait and find out. How would Takumi react? Well, wait and find out. What's Misaki's relation to Tora? Well, wait and find out.**

**A Not Necessarily Interview Corner:**

**Usui: Neh, Author-san, it's unfair how Misaki knew Tora even before me.**

**Me: It's all part of the plan, Usui. Just bear with it.**

**Usui: I have to sue you for your stupid plans. I want Misaki for myself in this story. I won't be sharing her with anyone else.**

**Me: *whispers* Possessive jerk.**

**Usui: What was that?**

**Me: Nothing. I said you would get her to yourself but she won't get you for herself. Got me?**

**Usui: Huh?**

**Me: Never mind.**

**Usui: Hey, Author-san, I want to ask one more thing.**

**Me: Go ahead.**

**Usui: What's Tora's part here? He's not my love rival, right?**

**Me: He is.**

**Usui: *glares***

**Me: Misaki's yours.**

**Usui: I know.**

**Me: *looks at readers* PM me if you got what it meant hahaha and don't forget to review especially to those Tora fans out there. This chapter's for you guys. Mwah!**


	15. Chapter 15- A New Hope

**Okay this wasn't really a fast update than usual but it's worth it than nothing. To all those who made efforts to show their support for this story, I would like to say thank you. And for those who are curious to death about what would happen next, here's the chapter which is considered as the turning point of the whole plot. Enjoy~**

* * *

Rollercoaster of Hearts- Chapter Fifteen

Takumi narrowed his eyes at their newly gained companion and sighed for the nth time as he took a sip from his cookies and cream shake. He had been disturbed seeing Misaki talk to the blonde dude as if he was some invisible person and that only her and the new guy was present at _their_ table.

"My, you've grown even more beautiful since the last time I saw you, Misaki," Takumi heard the other blonde comment and almost instantly his head darted up towards the two before it trailed sideward to Misaki's direction. And for unknown reasons, he felt a slight hint of resentment especially after seeing how the girl blushed at such a comment when it was obvious the guy was only flirting with her. If it was jealousy, he doesn't know. What he knows is that he doesn't like the fact that this guy was talking as if he was Misaki's boyfriend which he clearly wasn't.

Takumi was too caught up with his thoughts that how the two was acting in front of him went unnoticed even with his, as to quote Misaki, alien abilities. Only did he became aware of what was happening when he saw from his peripheral vision the sight of the new guy only inches away from Misaki. And in one swift motion, maybe a second or two, the tray made its way between the faces of the two courtesy to Takumi who was grinning proudly of his actions.

Tora backed away after almost being hit by a tray for God knows what reasons. "Woah! The hell!"

"Oops." Takumi smiled wickedly as he feigned innocence. "I thought I saw a fly somewhere near you so I tried and swatted it away."

"With a tray?! Are you freaking kidding me? You could've hit me."

Takumi looked away and with the softest voice he could achieve, he whispered, "That was my purpose actually."

"What was that?"

"I said it wasn't my fault the fly was hovering near your face. It seems to like you." Takumi leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms over his chest while stating his reply in the most sarcastic way possible earning himself an amused smirk from the other.

"I see." Tora nodded his head like an old man finally realizing the correct answer to a crossword puzzle. His eyes glinted with pure amusement as he returned his gaze back unto Misaki who had that blank look on her face, watching him and Takumi being caught up in a battle of smirks and words. "You have one possessive boyfriend you have here, Misaki."

Prominent in her pale complexion, a blush appeared on Misaki's face as she gathered the right words to say. "I…I…We…We're not d-d-dating."

"I didn't know dating is composed of four syllables now, Misa-chan. And how could you say we're not dating? We were obviously going to eat out if only _someone_ did not appear and interrupt _our_ supposed to be alone time together." Takumi took advantage of the moment and teased Misaki to prove to the guy in front of him that not only he was capable of making Misaki blush a hundred shades deeper.

"Idiot! Stop saying nonsense!" Blushing crimson red, Misaki threw the wad of tissue over to Takumi causing the helpless sheets to lay scattered on the floor. She reminded herself to apologize to the staffs later on.

"What nonsense? I am but only stating the truth. Is there something wrong with me telling your friend how he disturbed our date?"

Misaki only sighed in defeat as she slapped her face with her own palms. She sure wondered what's really going on inside Takumi's head. One moment he's poignant and the next he's being mischievous. She even doubt if even the best psychologist in the world could figure out what's wrong with Takumi for being the most unpredictable human being a Misaki could ever encounter in this world. "Again and again I'll tell you this; you are hopeless."

Tora, easily catching on to the situation smiled in enjoyment as he planned something in mind. He sure liked making fun of others especially an egotistic one. Slowly, he stood up and drew himself closer to Misaki before placing an arm over her shoulders making the girl cringe in both surprise and disgust. Tora couldn't help but smile deeper when he saw how the other blonde grew in anger as his face darkened. If only he could, he'd be laughing his ass out. Sure, Misaki and him were close and have a tight bond of friendship but that doesn't mean there is something else in between. Tora was a busy man. A thing as absurd as love is none of his concern or need. As long as his business empire is going smoothly, he'll survive even if it means taking on and living life without marriage. Of course, this current moment was just a way of having fun once in a while in his boring entrepreneurial life.

"Tora!" Misaki hissed as she tried removing Tora's grip from her shoulders only to no avail. The boy could hold on like some leech holding on for dear life.

"Ah, don't act like you're not used to me holding you, Misaki. Did we not use to do this a long time ago?"

Misaki glared daggers at Tora as she made it clear on her face how badly she wanted to kill him right now. At her mind, she also made sure to murder the other blonde sitting across them for not doing anything.

Tora opened his mouth to say his reply when he was forcefully dragged up from his seat via a person grasping on to the collar of his shirt.

Misaki stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of her. In her thoughts she wondered, how the hell did Takumi get there so fast. She was sure she saw him still in his seat the moment she tried squirming herself away from Tora. And therefore she concluded that indeed, he was alien. No man could move that fast unless if he was Flash. Misaki giggled a little at her own joke before she snapped back to poor reality where Tora was almost being strangled. Well, there wasn't what you call right and wrong, she'd never stop Takumi for killing Tora for her. The guy was a pervert. Period. But of course, there just had to be this killjoy thing called good and bad and also the Law so yeah, she had to bear with the choice of letting Tora live no matter how bad she wants him dead a long time ago.

"Don't. Touch. Her." Takumi spoke with venom as he made his every word sharp. It was not his style to pick up a fight especially with someone he barely even knows. He was supposed to be a gentleman but there was just something upon seeing Misaki being 'harassed' by some other guy besides him, he knew he had to shove the gentleman side of him away for a moment. Takumi gripped the fabric of the guy's shirt as he saw him smirk-that kind of smirk he hated the most.

"Oh? And are you perhaps her boyfriend? Is she your _girlfriend_?"

It hit him. The guy had a point. Who was he to act like that? He wasn't Misaki's boyfriend and he's engaged for goodness' sake! Bit by bit as he came to realize Tora's point, Takumi let go of his tight hold before completely releasing Tora. Today was supposed to be his 'move on day' if only he wasn't reminded of _her._ He was supposed to have fun and enjoy this day in order to convince himself that he could carry on life without his Chiyo. Little by little he'd do that and maybe, just maybe, he'd completely forget about her. But no, life contradicts with him in every way it can. Disturbed by his thoughts, Takumi did the only thing he does in every problem, he walked away.

Misaki stared dumbfounded at what was happening before her. She saw that Takumi was walking out the door but she witnessed what happened. She knew better than to follow him in that mood. It's like walking across a field you know is filled with landmines. It's suicidal. Sure, she wants to come up to him and comfort him, saying it is okay and that Tora didn't know. She saw how Takumi is trying his best to forget the past he has been dwelling on. And it also hurts her to see, the person he somehow grew fond of being hurt by his own feelings.

"What's up with him?" Misaki was brought back to her senses when Tora spoke as he sat back down casually on his seat as if nothing happened. Misaki glared and took a long deep breath. Punching Tora would solve nothing. It'll only add fuel to the fire instead. More trouble is not what she needed now.

"You said a taboo word."

"Taboo?"

"He doesn't like being reminded of his late girlfriend."

. . . . .

Takumi walked nonchalantly along the streets of Tokyo as if he wasn't feeling anything when in fact, his face contradicted everything inside him. He hated himself for being this way. He hated it whenever he'll feel so weak at the mere reminder of Chiyo. He was supposed to stop thinking about her but he just can't find the courage to do so. To others, he was their model, their idol but to hell with that. He knew he was nowhere near that. He was weak. He let a single girl that mattered to him most crumble his walls down and made him indolent enough to not build them back up again.

"God, I'm clueless to what I should do."

Takumi smiled bitterly and thought that maybe the reason why life had to do this to him was to tell him that there was a small glint of flame in his candle of hope. It could still be ignited. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't bound to move on from Chiyo yet. There is still a chance for him to be together. There's still a way for them to share life side by side. Well, now that he thought of it, anything missing could still be found. He just had to put in much effort.

"I guess giving up just isn't in my dictionary."

Takumi smiled feebly to himself before he made his way over to the nearest bench situated among the shade of a dozen trees. There, he rested himself and decided to give himself a little nap.

. . . . .

Takumi was an alien for nothing. Even with eyes closed, he knew something or rather someone was around his presence. He grunted in annoyance at the company and shifted to the side only to feel that something was different. Something felt so not right from before he fell asleep. He just couldn't fathom what. Idly, Takumi flicked one eye open to study his surroundings. There was nothing but green. Jumping to conclusions, he thought it was the leaves. He closed the one eye back and flickers the other. Still, it was green. But he came into his senses. The leaves…they weren't that green. They looked more like Seika University's uniform. Yes, it was in that shade of green but he thought, he must have been still sleepy enough to distinguish anything.

Takumi shut his eye back and decided to force himself back to sleep only to fail after a couple of tries for whole ten minutes. Giving up after he futile attempts for another hour or so of rest, Takumi opened both his eyelids and steadied his gaze. He blinked them a few times before realizing what that something was-that something that felt different. It was the surface he was lying on. It felt soft…comfortable. And the sight, it wasn't the leaves. It was something else.

A uniform…

Seika University uniform…

Just as he compared a while ago...

Takumi furrowed his brows in puzzlement before shifting to a more comfortable position. He altered his body so that he was sure to face up the sky only to be welcomed by something else. His eyes met golden orbs staring right through him both in embarrassment and something like worry. He wasn't sure of the latter though.

"I…I…Uhmm…I…You…You were…uhmm…" Misaki stammered with her words as she struggled to explain such a humiliating situation but was cut off with Takumi's sounds of laughter. "Hey! W-what's so funny? Stop that!"

"Pfft…Hahaha!"

"I said stop! It isn't funny!" Misaki flustered all the more as she started hitting Takumi lightly. "I was just…ugh! Stop laughing!"

Takumi did just what Misaki said but kept the amusement on his face. The girl sure does know how to make him change moods in a flick of a finger. He sat up from lying on Misaki's lap so the he was sitting with his back was all she could see. "You're just too cute for your own good, Misaki."

It was a whisper but to Takumi, it was as audible as someone speaking through a microphone. It might be an insult to almost everyone's ears but in Takumi's case, it was nothing but Misaki's way of showing how grateful she is for their friendship. 'Idiot' may seem undesirable to the ears but to Takumi's, it does nothing but take his amusement higher. He could not deny, through his entire existence, Misaki was the only girl to make him feel this way. And with all humble prayers, he thanked God for getting the opportunity to meet someone like her amidst the circles of troubles and pain he's been going through. If quoting in a dramatic way, he'd say she was the light through his darkness. Sure, she wasn't his love interest but there was something in her that never ceases to make Takumi come back for more.

"Oy, idiot?"

Takumi snapped back to actuality upon hearing Misaki's voice. He hadn't realized that he had been spacing out. "Yeah?"

"It's getting dark. Do you want to go home now? Patricia-san would be worried sick looking for you."

"Tell them I don't want to go home yet. I want to be alone."

Misaki grew silent for a moment, taking in his words carefully before uttering a quiet okay. She smiled to herself for unknown reasons and stood up, fixing the wrinkles on her uniform after sitting and doing nothing but stare around for almost two hours. Takumi might not know it but she enjoyed that moment. She enjoyed watching him sleep peacefully during sunset. She enjoyed hearing his soft snores and calm breathing. She enjoyed smelling the scent of his obviously expensive perfume. She enjoyed feeling the touch of her fingers brushing against his soft blonde locks.

"Where are you going?"

Misaki turned and faced Takumi who was now sitting normally on the bench with a confused expression on. "Home."

"Why?"

"What why?"

"You're leaving?"

Misaki gingerly nodded her head. "Y-yeah. You said you wanted to be alone so yeah, I'll be leaving."

"Oh."

She smiled. But she has no idea why. Her mind was telling her that she wanted him to stop her. Then again she's Misaki. Why would she think that? Dismissing the thought, Misaki went back to their conversation. "I'm off then. See you tomorrow."

She started walking away slowly, hoping he'd stop her but he didn't. She understood of course. Takumi was not in the right mood to deal with her. He was pissed after the encounter with Tora. Her presence with him will only be a hindrance for him to think things through. And for a brief moment, she wished she should have never followed him and stayed with him to watch him sleep. God, she even lent him her lap for a much more comfortable rest. At the thought, a sudden pang was felt by her.

. . . . .

Eyelids fluttered open revealing a set of grey eyes filled with confusion and pain. The said owner of the orbs shifted from the current position on the bed only to gasp from the excruciating pain felt in the head and throughout the whole body. Almost on cue with the movements on the huge bed, another figure from across the room ran across to reach the side of the mattress.

"Hang in there." the concerned voice said as he handed over his arm to support the figure in pain. Grey eyes roamed around before meeting with a tall figure giving assistance which the person in agony hesitantly accepted.

"Are you alright?" The same voice asked.

"I'm…I don't know."

"May I know what happened?"

The grey eyes grew in confusion before studying the situation. Bandages were wrapped all around the frail body. The grey orbs widened a little at the sight before the owner muttered softly, "I don't know either."

. . . . .

_There across the large room stood a lone figure gazing out the gigantic window. He carefully and peacefully observed as leaves fall effortlessly from the branches of the trees on the mountains. It was a quiet evening for him only to be disturbed by the sudden sound of his large double doors flinging open._

"_Master, she's awake."_

* * *

**Yay! Another update after almost a week. I'm sorry if it's quite short. This week is hell week. There's so many stuffs to do even on weekends. And also, I have personal reasons I could not actually share but I'm hoping that no matter what, you'd continue to support this story even when I update rarely.**

**Interview Corner:**

**Me: Welcome back everyone! This is your one and only host, Goddess-chan. So today, we'll be having again Tora as our guest. A round of applause please.**

***Tora enters***

**Me: It's your second time here. How does it feel?**

**Tora: It's bothersome. I have meetings to attend, you know.**

**Me: I know. I know. That's why we'll make this quick. Howdidyoufeelappearingfirsttimeonthisstory? Wasitgoodorwasitbad?**

**Tora: What?**

**Me: Isaidhowdidyoufeelappearingfirsttimeonthisstory.**

**Tora: I don't have a cat.**

**Me: Thatdoesn'trelatetomyquestion.**

**Tora: Why are you speaking as if one sentence is just one word? I couldn't understand a thing except the first word.**

**Me:YoutoldmethatyoustillhavemeetingssoI'mmakingthisinterviewquickbymakingonesentenceintooneword.**

**Tora: You are weird.**

**Me: Thankyou.**

**Tora: What was your question again?**

**Me: I-**

**Tora: Please say it in a normal way.**

**Me: *smiles* Okay. I said how did you feel after appearing for the first time in the story?**

**Tora: I appeared in the last chapter. Why are you only asking me this?**

**Me: Well duh! Obviously. Let me ask you this, did you appear in the interview corner during the last chapter?**

**Tora: No.**

**Me: See! Exactly my point!**

**Tora: Whatever. Let me just answer your question to get things over with. Okay, during my first appearance, I actually think it's not as good as I think it would be. I thought I'd be making a grand entrance.**

**Me: You're just too narcissistic. Who in the right mind would give you an outstanding entrance when you're nothing but a side character?**

**Tora: Oh really? I'm just a side character? Hmm…*smirks***

**Me: Shut your mouth.**

**Tora: Reader, I…**

**Me: *clamps Tora's mouth* Shut the hell up! *smiles to readers* That would be all for now. We don't want spoilers now, do we?**


	16. Chapter 16- The Start of The Ride

**Another chapter YAY! By the way, thanks guys for letting me reach a hundred and fifty reviews. Because I was so happy, I typed this in even when we have an upcoming Science quiz tomorrow. Could we reach two hundred reviews then? Well, that depends on you guys.**

**Allow me to rant a little:**

**As for those who told me to update faster, I really appreciated your review guys but I would just like to make things clear. Updating fast is really not an easy job for me especially when I'm trying to maintain my top spot in our honor roll. It is hard balancing writing and studying all at the same time. And to top it off, my clubs are having such hectic schedules for the first program this school year in our school and I'm trying to cope up with football practice. I hope you could understand. I'm afraid if I push myself to update fast, the story might come out not as good as I planned it to be. Please bear with me. ^_^**

**Read on!**

* * *

Rollercoaster of Hearts- Chapter Sixteen

"So you don't know who you are or what happened?" the guy in tuxedo with jet black hair reaching just above the shoulders asked. His slit-like eyes accompanying the way how his brows furrowed as he took in the girl on the bed's word carefully.

Timidly, she shook her head before roaming her eyes everywhere familiarizing the new atmosphere of the room she's in. There was a velvet couch situated near the side of the bed. The room was dimly lighted as long fabrics of violet curtains hung majestically from the ceiling down to the floor covering any source of sunlight coming from what she guessed a floor to ceiling window. The floors were carpeted also in the same shade as the curtains. And the bed was a canopy type in the hue of purple with pink blankets and pillows. She assumed the room was surely designed for a girl just like her.

"Where am I?" she voiced out as she finally reverted her attention back to the man sitting at the edge of the huge bed.

"In a mansion by the mountains."

The girl frowned for a minute as if not actually believing such a huge house could be erected at such high altitudes. "Okay. So who are you?"

He smiled genuinely and offered a hand toward the girl looking confused. "Kanade Maki at your service."

. . . . .

"Takumi what's with all that?" Gerard asked as he entered his little brother's room, surprised. Instead of expectedly seeing Takumi doing homeworks or so, the blonde was forcefully feeding himself of things which reminded him of his late girlfriend. Photo albums of their times together were scattered all over the floor indicating how they have been viewed. Different remembrances were pulled out from their respective drawers and onto the oak table of Takumi as he sat cross-legged on the floor examining Chiyo's first gift. Though the things being drawn out were weird enough, what was more perplexing the older's mind was why his brother looked rather happy. If he was to guess, he'd probably say Takumi would have been crying like a child whose lollipop was stolen after touching or even seeing all the things laid out across his room.

Takumi looked up and met the gaze of his approaching brother. He replied almost enthusiastically as he placed the Spongebob figurine down to the table. "I was just helping myself."

As if Takumi's smile was contagious, Gerard's lips curved up as well just by seeing his little brother look so gleeful for God knows what reasons. "Oh? And how do all of these help you move on?"

"Did I say I wanted to move on?"

Gerard arched an eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders. "Then what's with all of these?" He pointed out to the things scattered everywhere.

Takumi cocked a grin as he stood up immediately and dusted his pants. He walked over to his brother who was still damned confused and placed his hands on both sides of his brother's shoulder. "Can't you see? There's still hope."

"Hope?"

Takumi nodded as his smile widened reaching his ears. "Yes, hope. You see, Chiyo…Her body was never found, right?"

Gerard nodded as he cringed a little after Takumi squeezed his shoulders a lot tighter at his excitement.

"That means we have about a percent chance that she might still be alive!"

Almost instantly after hearing his brother's words, the smile Gerard was holding crept into a discontented smile. For almost a month, they, the family and him, have been trying their best to convince their Takumi that Chiyo was dead. After days ago, Gerard thought it was mission success. Takumi looked more cheerful. He often spaces out and smiles for reasons unknown. And he would sometimes murmur an all too familiar name during his naps on their living room couch-_Misaki_. There he thought they accomplished their goal of making Takumi forget yet why? Why now must he say these things like they still have hope of finding Chiyo alive?

"Takumi," Gerard called out. His stern voice echoing throughout the younger's ears. The supposedly happy tone was now gone with the wind. In front of Takumi was the kind of Gerard the Walker business associates faces everyday on meetings-the strict and serious Gerard.

For almost sharing twenty-three years with Gerard, Takumi remained undeterred like the intimidating aura of Gerard was nothing but normal to him and not something to be feared of. "Yes?"

Gerard inhaled a deep breath and exhaled it in one swift motion. "Takumi…" He again took a deep breath and removed Takumi's hands away from his shoulders and onto his little brother's sides where they hand lifelessly. "Chiyo…She's dead. It's been over a month since that day. It's impossible she's still alive. Only a miracle would make that happen. She's been thrown to God knows where that even our rescue teams could not locate her body. So please Takumi, that's enough."

"No! That's why they never found her. Someone else might have done it before our rescue teams, someone living on the mountains." Takumi threw out an annoyed expression. He does not like the fact that Gerard was contradicting him for the first time.

Gerard sighed. Always, he would be on Takumi's side no matter how wrong the blonde could be. He would support whatever he wanted. That's until now. He reached his limits. Takumi was going overboard to the point that it was driving him crazy. What were those days where he lived as if Chiyo never existed in his life? Were those just something to trick the whole family into believing Takumi moved on when in truth he still didn't? Or was it real and the reason behind those smile of Takumi's just did not urged on enough to convince Takumi to continue living life without Chiyo? If so it was because of the latter, then Gerard just had to approach the previous thing that altered Takumi three hundred sixty degrees and do everything in his power to bring that moved on smile back to Takumi's face and make sure it stays there permanently.

"Gerard, are you listening?"

The elder shook his head to dismiss his thoughts before he looked at his brother in the eye once again. "Getting your hopes up won't give you happiness. It'll only cause more pain. Give it up before it's too late Takumi. Give up while you're still not bounded by the chains of the past."

Takumi snickered. "What do you know?"

"What I know is what's for the best." That and Gerard walked out of the room with a victorious smile on his face leaving Takumi to ponder the real meaning of his brother's last words.

"What is for the best?" Takumi muttered to himself before he slumps his bottom down the floor in a single movement creating what looked like a painful thud.

. . . . .

Sakura tilted her gaze over to Misaki across the table who sighed for the hundredth time during their ongoing dinner. The brunette furrowed her brows in confusion as her eyes twinkled with worry. She opened her mouth to say something when Suzuna beat her to it.

"Onee-chan, what's wrong?"

No reply came out of Misaki's mouth as she continued staring blankly into space. It was only after Suzuna kicked her sister from under the table when Misaki flinched and looked frantically around.

"What happened?!"

The other two could only mentally slap themselves at Misaki's weirdness before Suzuna spoke once again. "You were spacing out. We're curious as to what happened."

"Oh nothing. I was just…uhmm…I was just…solving out Math assignment mentally to see if I could do it easily," Misaki replied almost also unsure of what nonsense she was saying. Of course, judging from how Sakura and Suzuna looked, they were not one bit convinced by such a lame excuse but it was none of Misaki's care anyway as long as she manages to prove it.

"You do know you can never lie to us."

Misaki rolled her eyes and stuck her fork forcefully into the meat on her plate before she took a deep breath. Suzuna straightened her back along the seat and Sakura leaned forward with her chin resting on her arms on the table. Although the brunette was the only one who showed obvious interest, both were letting their ears open, ready for some storytelling.

. . . . .

Her grey orbs wandered around the room as she was left alone by the guy who called himself Maki saying he had to report something to his boss. She giggled at the thought. She imagined herself being kidnapped by some Mafioso and then being saved by her knight in shining armor, her hero. Even when she can't remember anything from before she woke up, she felt like she could picture someone as her hero, someone with blonde hair.

"Hero?" she muttered to herself before a light knock came from the large double doors serving as the entrance to the room. She sat still for the moment. She was contemplating on whether she should answer or not. Feeling somehow the need to be polite, she gathered her courage. "C-come in."

After her reply, the doors swung open revealing the figure of a boy she guessed was about her age. He was wearing a dress shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows and faded jeans. Though he was wearing simple clothing, she can't help but think how dazzling the man in front of her was. He was emitting that aura that she couldn't resist and just keeps staring. Her gaze was fixed onto him as he approached closer. And for a second or two, the vague image of a figure of a man flickered on her mind but disappeared the moment the blonde guy towered before her petite figure.

"Yo."

She tried her best not to frown at his unfavorable greeting. "H-hi."

"I heard you knew nothing. Amnesia perhaps."

She was hesitant for a moment there. She knew nothing about this guy standing before her-what could be his motives of keeping her inside this room or what could his name be. Keeping her mouth shut was her best option.

He knew right away her reason of silence so he forced a smile, one that's gentle unlike his usual teasing smirk. "I found you, along with Maki, unconscious by the mountains. You were almost bleeding to death. I think you were caught in an accident because shards of glasses were all over your body. I brought you in and took care of you. I'm so kind, am I not?" He replaced his smile with a smirk.

"You have been sleeping for about a month now. I had assigned a private doctor for you and he told me you'll probably suffer some brain damages once you wake up. That's how I knew you had amnesia. So, anything you want me to tell you?"

She grew quieter as she took in his words. He understood her so he simply stood still on his place awaiting her reaction. Of course, he took the time to gaze at her more. She was a beauty if he might say. Her beauty wasn't that of slutty. It was more on the innocent side. Her grey eyes were portraying unsophistication. Her hair although messy after sleeping for a month still looked pretty on her face. It had that shade in between black and violet. The way it cascaded down above her hips amazed him somehow. And those fringes she wore fit perfectly on her small face and her petite figure.

"Uhmmm…" He snapped out from his train of thoughts as she started to speak.

"Yes?"

"M-may I know w-what's your name?" the girl coyly asked as she shifted a little on her side, away from him. Though she had to admit the guy had looks that could kill, she was scared would be an understatement. He gave off that creepy aura that's freaking her off to her limits. She could pee in her nightgown if she can. It was like the guy she's facing is readying himself to jump onto her any second soon.

His smirk went wider. How he loved seeing helpless girls tremble before him. It wasn't as though he was a sadist. He just loved the feeling of superiority after years of experience being top in line with the business world. "You looked as if I'd strangle you any moment. Relax."

"It's a good thing you know," she muttered and under her breath but his ears managed to catch on. He grew in amusement. She was one interesting girl, innocent yet fierce all at the same time. She's just what he's been looking for.

"What was that?" He faked as if he never heard her.

"Nothing."

"Anyway, let's get straight to the point. I'm Igarashi Tora. And you are?" He offered his right hand for her to shake.

The young woman looked up to meet his citrine orbs and stared. She blinked a couple of times at him. It wasn't a little later before he chuckled and returned his arm to his side.

"Oh yeah, how silly of me. I forgot you have amnesia. So is it okay if I give you a temporary name or would you rather like it if you could name yourself?"

She licked her dry lips quickly before she answered, "Anything will do."

He snorted. "Well then, from now on, I'll be calling you Miyuki."

"Miyuki…" she whispered to herself as her brain repeated the name over and over again before she looked at him again. And for the first time since she woke up, she smiled. "I like it."

. . . . .

Misaki closed her eyelids as she felt the gush of wind trickling her skin and the fragrant smell of the early morning. It was not a little past seven. Her classes start at ten for it was Wednesday yet she preferred the soothing feeling of initial daylight at their schools' rooftop. It calmed her senses. She often does this morning rituals whenever she feel like it the moment she wakes up. It not only helps her calm down but also clears her mind. It takes her to a different world she imagines, a whole new dimension where there, she was problem-free. Her parents were alive. She lived on a happy and contented life with lots of trustworthy friends. She never gets to strive hard for her future. Everything was flowing smoothly yet as said, it was all in her imagination because starting from the moment she's out of this rooftop and midday approaches, she'd have to return to her ordinary life-full of difficulties.

She calmed her breathing through deep inhales and exhales as she felt every single thing her skin was in contact of. She learned this simple way of clearing one's mind from that priest who was invited as a speaker during her high school years. It helped. Her surroundings were no more perceived by some of her senses. Only her mind was given priority.

A few minutes of stillness passed as the wind continues to blow harshly against her frail silhouette sometimes flinging her hair into an even more mess. But she merely minded. Her mind was unaware of anything else but peace-tranquility.

_BAM!_

The sound of the banging door of the rooftop awakened Misaki from her closed state of mind as she flinched at the sudden noise. Somehow she was annoyed. She was meditating in silence when some rude person just had to barge in and ruin it all. It was supposedly going smooth if not for the brat slamming the door. Of course she doesn't own the freaking rooftop but a little consideration would be helpful for her. Thank you very much.

With an unlikable scowl, Misaki hoisted herself up in one motion and stomped her way to the other side of the huge rooftop, where she would have to strangle someone.

"Hey!" Misaki screeched at the top of her lungs as she neared her destination only to stop when she saw who it was. "Takumi?"

The blonde boy turned around to the now familiar voice and put on an indifferent façade. "Yes?"

"N-nothing." Misaki looked away with her face turning a little bright red after being in direct contact with the other's green orbs. She wondered. She never for once felt this conscious around Takumi. She was supposed to be used in looking at him directly in the eyes yet why now does she feel as if it wasn't good for her because whenever she does so, her heart would go jumping all crazy. It was surely something she assumed even Einstein could not explain.

She cringed as she felt and heard Takumi slowly approaching her. But before she could even run or even walk away, she felt his grip on both her shoulders.

"Hey, are you alright? You look red. Are you sick?" Takumi asked as he grew worried for his friend. He removed one hand from her shoulder and placed it on her forehead to feel her temperature. She shuddered at the sudden touch. And instead of saying she was fine, her face contradicted. She went brighter red in color and heat rushed up to her face.

"You're sick." Takumi removed his palms from Misaki's forehead and for a moment she thought she already missed his touch. But she dismissed it right away saying it was ridiculous of her to think that way.

"I'm fine," she assured him as she removed his hand on her shoulder and stepped away no matter how she somehow enjoyed it, being close to him she means.

Takumi frowned at the stubbornness and stepped closer, closing the gap she made between them once again. Misaki mentally thanked him for that. She liked the feeling of Takumi's presence now. She grew fond of the guy over the past days or week they've been together all the time. Her view of him as someone arrogant and thick-headed flew away in a fast motion. As time passed, she learned Takumi was never like that deep inside. He was someone else than that, someone fragile and dependent though there are times he'd turn all teasing. In short, it seems to her, the guy was pretentious. Then and there she realized he builds up walls to protect himself just like how she is. They were both secretive. They both wanted to see who would have the courage to create an entrance through that wall. They wanted people to prove themselves worthy of their trust. For that thought, she smiled unconsciously.

"Yeah. I guess so. You were smiling like an idiot." Takumi went back to teasing from worrying as he produced a smirk for her.

"Idiot." Misaki lightly hit Takumi on the left arm before she proceeded and took a seat by the corner of the spacious area. Takumi followed and took the vacant space beside her.

"Hey may I know what you were doing here so early in the morning?" Takumi questioned without making eye contact. They were both staring directly straight to whatever it is in their sight.

"I could ask you the same. But whatever, I came here to clear my mind."

"Clear your mind? Something is troubling you then?"

Misaki didn't answer right away. She contemplated on answering because she might spill something she doesn't want to share to others especially him. She would never as in NEVER let him know that he was one of the reasons she wanted to clear her brain. She would never tell how she barely got sleep last night mainly because he was always running in her mind for God knows what reasons. She estimated that she was thinking about him for almost three hours before she finally slept at two in the morning.

"It's not like that."

Takumi looked to his side, over to Misaki. She was still not looking at him but three hundred yards away. She had a serious face on, one he loved seeing. It gives off more of the stronger side of her.

Misaki felt the gaze focused on her so she returned it and looked at Takumi. And for a split second, her heart skipped a beat. She was curtly mesmerized by his tantalizing green eyes that were looking at her intently as if analyzing her.

"What?" she asked with furrowed brows, intentionally not letting him notice her sudden trance by brushing it away.

He didn't answer in words but he confused her by giving out a simple yet heartwarming smile. And from looking at her directly, he could see the slight tint of red forming on her cheeks. He was glad seeing Misaki flustered over something he did tenderly.

"Idiot." Misaki crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her position so that her back was facing him.

He chuckled and inched closer, his elbows touching the soft fabric of her school uniform. "You never seem to get tired of calling me that."

"You deserved being reminded of what you are."

"Yeah yeah, anyway, do you like helping?"

Misaki turned to look at him puzzled and said, "I do. Why?"

"Do you mind helping me?" Takumi put on a pleading face as he tried his best to convince Misaki even before he states his condition.

"In what way would I help you?"

"Help me look for Chiyo."

He smiled. She frowned.

* * *

**Hooray for a crappy chapter ending! But even so, I liked how I wrote this chapter. It was not like my other rushed chapters. Though I set a limited time for typing this, I managed to create something likable to my taste. I am so proud.**

**Next chapter would be out probably on Friday or the weekends or if I find time, maybe even tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Hahaha.**

**A relatively long Interview Corner:**

**Me: Hiya! Welcome back! For today, we have almost all the cast including some of those who are to show up later as guests mainly because I would like to ask them a question which they would answer and explain why. But rest assured. You readers would also have the opportunity to answer through your reviews or PMs.**

**Usui: Sound fun.**

**Misaki: Shut up idiot Usui and let Author-san finish.**

**Me: Thank you Misaki but I'm actually done there.**

**Misaki: Oh.**

**Me: Okay, let's start. Let me tell you guys this first. You only have one chance to answer and explain. There are no minimum or maximum of the number of sentences you could use. Let's start from Aoi down to Misaki. So here is the question. How many chapters would you want this story to go and why?**

**Aoi: I liked this to be sixteen chapters…**

**Me: This is the sixteenth chapter.**

**Aoi: Then make it the last chapter. I want this story to end already.**

**Me: Fine. Remember you haven't showed up yet.**

**Aoi: I don't really care.**

**Me: How about you Suzuna?**

**Suzuna: As long as the chapter it reaches at the end of the month because July would be busy for you.**

**Me: That's ridiculous. How about you, Shizuko?**

**Shizuko: I want it to end on your birthday because it sounds special.**

**Me: Then that would mean there's only one chapter left?**

**Shizuko: I guess so.**

**Me: That's preposterous. Sakura?**

**Sakura: I want this story to reach a hundred chapters! Because I want Author-san to narrate everything until we all die.**

**Misaki: What a weird answer.**

**Me: It's natural since it came from also a weird girl. Kuuga?**

**Kuuga: I want fifty chapters because I want to appear more for Uxmemishi promotional purposes.**

**Me: No thanks. How about you Gerard?**

**Gerard: Twenty is fine because I think you need a bit of rest from writing and studying.**

**Me: Thanks for your consideration. I'll keep your answer in mind. How about you Maria?**

**Maria: Twenty-five because I like that number.**

**Me: Chiyo?**

**Chiyo: I have to answer twenty-five as well. I think you need nine more chapters after this because the story still needs more TakuMisa moments.**

**Aoi: You're a TakuMisa shipper?**

**Chiyo: Yep! *grins***

**Tora: Then why were you playing the role as Takumi's fiancé when in fact you ship Takumi and Misaki together?**

**Chiyo: *pouts* It's called acting, simply profession. And besides, I know Author-san would make them end up together because it IS a MisakixUsui fanfic after all.**

**Aoi: You have a point.**

**Me: Enough with that. Let's hear Tora's answer now.**

**Tora: I don't really care so yeah, I don't have an answer. *smirks***

**Me: Haughty jerk. So, how about you Usui?**

**Usui: I want thirty chapters. *looks at Misaki and grins***

**Me: And your reason would be?**

**Usui: Nothing in particular. But if you really want my opinion, I would have to say I want thirty chapters because I wanted you to reach Misaki and I's honeymoon. You know, where we do stuffs like this and that.**

**Chiyo: This and that?**

**Usui: Yes…**

**Misaki: Shut up pervert. Don't mind him Author-san.**

**Me: Yeah. I don't have plans of making this story rated M anyway. So, last but not the least, Misaki.**

**Misaki: I would have to say I like twenty-five chapters.**

**Me: Why?**

**Misaki: No reasons at all.**

**Me: Well that wraps it up! So…**

**Hinata: *suddenly runs to the interview stage* Wait! What about me?!**

**Usui: What about you?**

**Hinata: Do you guys need not my opinion.**

**Usui: Shut your mouth Sanshita-kun. You're not going to be in this story.**

**Hinata: Eh? But…**

**Usui: Bye everyone!**

**Me: Wait, one more thing…the guests here aren't everyone. There are some people I would like to keep as secret until needed to be told. Review your own answer to the question and if possible tell me you reason. Bye!**

**Hinata: Wait!**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17- Tangles of Affection

**Since today is a special day for me, here's an update.**

* * *

Rollercoaster of Hearts- Chapter Seventeen

"Miss Miyuki, breakfast is served," a girl in a maid outfit announced as she passed through the double doors of the discreet room carrying a tray of freshly baked pancakes and warm coffee. It was not a little later than eight in the morning. The sun was already shining way up and gleams of sunlight seeped through the restricted amount of holes offered by the unevenly spread window curtains of the dim room.

The still drowsy figure of the person lying on the bed shifted uncomfortably as she tried her hardest to doze off to sleep, uncaring of the other presence in the room. She mumbled an incomprehensible sound and pulled the covers closer to her body and curled up in a tight ball, her knees almost touching her chin.

"Miss Miyuki. Breakfast is ready." The brunette maid shook the lazy figure on the mattress with her unbelievably manicured hands after placing the tray carefully on the bedside table. "Miss Miyuki," she called out again, her face turning in slight irritation.

"Mmmm…" Miyuki mumbled another set of incoherent words and jiggled the grip on her shoulder away. Her cozy body remained almost lifelessly lain tired on the bed; her mind unsuitably working at the present; and her senses malfunctioning. All in all, she was not in the frame of mind to get up and start a brand new day. Not especially when she has not the slightest idea of who she is, where she's from, and why she's in this situation. She was clueless would be an underestimation of the problem. She knew nothing to the point that she could feel her head throbbing in pain from all the mindless thinking, forcing herself to remember.

"Miss Miyuki?" But the maid remained firm to her task-to wake up her Master's guest even when how irate she's already getting from the indolent and troublesome girl she's handling. But she smiled at the reminder of her reward for doing so later on. It was surely lucky for her to be assigned to this task. It meant a free ticket to get herself in her Master Tora's bedroom. She giggled- unaware of the pair of grey eyes staring confusingly and tiredly at her.

"Excuse me?" The named girl Miyuki tried her hardest to put on a sweet smile though how the way she uttered her first morning word completely contradicts. She knows she wasn't the type to answer sarcastically. There was just something about the maid that ticks her off the moment she laid her eyes on her when she decided to sit up and entertain her disturbance. Maybe it was the way she was being too pushy-too friendly that it was getting creepy. It was like she was faking everything for something, like she has a motive for being like this weird girl to her. She may have Amnesia but she never forgets what she likes and does not like. Her aversion does not exclude fake girls. As her mind keeps telling her- Some people are good, some people are real, some people are fake, while some are real good at being fake. One look from her and she could tell what this girl in front of her is thinking and it isn't to her liking. Miyuki's face scrunched in repulsion unminding of how rude she may seem to the maid who's fifty percent doing her job and fifty percent annoying her. She doesn't know if she should be thankful or not to the brunette who looked more like going to a party with her thick make-up rather than serving and cleaning around the household.

The girl clad in a maid outfit reciprocated the face Miyuki made. It was a one on one staring contest to see who'll stand longer. Miyuki's glare pierced. She was not one to give up a fight. First, not when she was awaken from her good night's sleep, second is when she's being shown a falsely attitude, and third is when she's being challenged for no reason. Now she thought that this girl is really getting a taste of her.

Miyuki clenched a fistful of the cover with both hands, one ready to aim straight to the maid's face without hesitation. She lifted her arms and directed it to the girl when the double doors swung open causing her to stop her arms to stop in mid-air. Both of them gazed to the direction of the room's entrance.

There, standing is the figure of Tora, smiling sickeningly sweet to Miyuki while dreamingly charming to the other. Miyuki flinched in slight nausea not because of the Amnesia but because of the lad coming their way. Hating the sight, she averted her gaze and looked at the maid instead with meeting brows and narrowed eyes. The maid had her eyes glowing in idolization as if Tora was some superstar. Miyuki rolled her eyes and threw herself back unto the niceties of the futon, her back facing away from the two other presences with her.

"Master Tora, good morning," she heard the maid utter in complete surprise with a mix of flirtation as she imagined her bowing in respect. She smiled bitterly at the thought. Who knew such a phony girl could act polite.

"Miyuki…"

She froze. Tora was talking to her, totally ignoring the maid's wholehearted greeting. She grinned as she pictured the image of the maid, mouth hanging open and face scrunching in annoyance after being unnoticed. She guessed it was victory for her even when she never wanted the sick guy's attention. She knows, like the maid, Tora was nothing but trouble the moment they locked eyes. She wanted to get away from him and his overly huge mansion as soon as possible. The whole place plus him just spells capital T-R-O-U-B-L-E.

"Oy, Miyuki," the blonde spoke once again now along with a flick of a finger on her forehead.

She winced in minor pain before she glared daggers toward the guy who was smiling mischievously at her. "That hurts, you know."

"Oops. Sorry." He tried stifling laughter. And the maid, she swore she saw her giggle on her own like some crazy retarded woman in a rehabilitation center. She reminded herself to take care of that matter later on. She's going to show that maid what she truly is-a woman surely not to be messed with. It was her turn to return the smirk.

"Sorry your ass," she cursed under her breath as she looked away from their direction. The last thing she wants is to for them to see she was wounded up by their distracting existence inside her supposed to be room.

Tora smirked. Not because he was roguish to the girl but because he was amused at how stupid she is. Who in the right mind would whisper-if it ever is a whisper-to her own self when someone is obviously only an estimated eight inches away from her?

"Uhmm…Master…" The maid interrupted his thought by snaking an arm and moving it up to massage his shoulders. She whispered seductively ghastly to him. This brunette was so not his type. He cringed at her touch before he wiggled his way out from it.

"Oy Miyuki, I was thinking on whether the two of us should eat breakfast together or not."

Miyuki reverted her attention back to the guy. And almost immediately upon seeing his sick face, her brows met both in annoyance and perplexity.

"What's with all that glaring? It doesn't quite suit you."

"I don't give a damn."

Tora whistled. "Ooh. Fierce. Just my type."

Miyuki clenched both hands into a fist and gritted her teeth. This guy was way going overboard. She bowed her head low and controlled her temper. Well, it isn't really necessarily called controlling if she stands corrected. It was more like she was _trying_ to control her temper. Yes, that's what it is.

She shivered suddenly when his fingers brushed against the side of her right arm. She instantly shot her head up and glared-her newly found talent after meeting this Tora she already despised. "Don't touch me."

"What if I want to? What are you going to do about it?" he challenged with a smirk on his face she oh so wanted to punch off.

And then onwards, she snapped and with a throw of a punch to his face, she smiled victoriously. The flesh to flesh violent contact relieved her aching nerves. He wanted her touch, he gets it. "Fuck you," she muttered with gritted teeth as she caught sight of the maid from her peripheral vision gasp in horror of overreaction. It was her win.

Tora stared in utter disbelief at the girl. Who knew such an innocent looking girl could throw a punch that awakened the living days out of him early in the morning? He was rendered speechless.

"You deserved that," she spat on his face before throwing away the covers in one motion and stood up, fixing her nightgown. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my bath now before I leave this damned place."

She rolled her eyes at him and sashayed her way to the door of the bathroom. Of course, she did not forget to accidentally collide her shoulders with the maid, shoving her away on purpose. She didn't mind when she screeched something at her or when Tora called out to her. She just wanted to be away from idiots for a while. It had been about two days ever since she woke up from a month's long of slumber and constantly, she had been intimidated by several different maids and she had been _sexually harassed _by Tora, her oh so charming hero. Please note the sarcasm on the last part though.

A warm long bath was what she needed in order to calm down her raging nerves. She entered the bathroom and slipped out of her clothes which were undoubtedly provided by Tora. She then filled the tub with hot water and filled it with scented soap that bubbled its way to disappearance. She dipped her left foot first to test the temperature of the water and once she assured herself it was alright, she submerged in the water fully.

She gasped in relief at the soothing feeling that tickled her senses and closed her eyes at the process. It was contentment being alone in the bathroom though it was not pure. Regardless of the fact that she was finally away from what she guessed were jealous maids and their master, Tora, she still had one problem-her Amnesia. She still needed to find where she came from and who she really is. She can't just live in this stupid mansion in all the days of her life and depend on a pervert. She needed to know her past.

Miyuki dispelled any unnecessary thoughts and focused on remembering. Her head hurt. It was stinging with pain. But she knows she'll learn nothing if she won't force herself. She needs to push to the limits. As long as she still can, she needs to remember no matter how minor the information she would get. It's all in taking one step at a single time.

She concentrated and closed her senses. Then it was there-a car. It looked expensive, brand new. And there's something else. It was a boy, a blonde boy yet she couldn't decipher him for he had his back against her and the image was vivid. Everything went blurry and then the settings changed after a few seconds. The car, it was now shattered, broken to pieces in the road and the boy who was once standing tall laid almost lifeless on the ground, bloody. She wanted to scream in terror but she can't. Her voice seems to get stuck in her throat. No words would come out. She was mute. So she did the one thing she could, she ran over to him to help. But it too was worthless for every step she takes toward him, he'd go distant. She continued to run though and just like her, he moves farther away. She called out to him in her thoughts as she was voiceless but it was all futile efforts. No longer, when he was already far up ahead, he started fading away. She screamed with no voice but after a blink of her eye, he vanished while saying, _Chiyo!_

Miyuki's eyes snapped open, her grey pupils staring wide eyes into nothing in particular. She was gasping for air as she clutched her tight chest. She wondered what that was but somehow, she had that feeling it was a glimpse of her past. She just couldn't figure out or put the pieces together. She needed to know and remember more to continue the hunt for her true identity.

Chiyo…why did he call out to her that way? Was Chiyo her name? She pondered. Maybe it is or maybe Chiyo was someone else. She just had to put her finger into the exact point properly and not long, she'd be back to her family if she ever has one.

What made her wonder more was that blonde boy. Who was he? Was he related to her in some way? Why was he laying on the ground covered in blood and scratches? What was that that he called out?

So many questions that needed an immediate answer ran carelessly in her mind that it was driving her mad. She wanted the solution to all of it straightaway.

Miyuki sighed. She reminded herself. One step at a time. She just has to be patient and everything will follow.

It was about half an hour of bathing for Miyuki. After that, she stepped out of the tub and dried herself with the dark violet towel, almost resembling the shade of her hair. Once dry, she wrapped the towel around her little body and went out the bathroom. But not before peeking to make sure no one else was around to see her dressing. She went out when she guaranteed she was the only presence in the room.

Unsurprisingly, like how it was over the past two days, a set of comfortable clothes to wear was laid neatly on her bed. She got used to it so she didn't hesitate to put it on. Besides, the clothes were rather decent and not something flashy that somehow fits Tora's likings. At least the boy knew how to be a gentleman once in a while.

Her outfit today was a plain white shirt with a small print of a heart on the side, skinny jeans, and a pair of pink flat shoes. They looked quite new to her. She forced herself to think of it as ridiculous though. That Tora was not someone who buys unfamiliar guests clothes. These probably belonged to his flings. She shuddered imagining that but it was better than nothing. She'd choose wearing slut clothes than walk around naked and please Tora's eyes.

It was perfect timing when she finished dressing herself. A knock came from her door. She rolled her eyes thinking it's unmistakably another envious maid.

"Open!"

She stood corrected. Instead of a slutty servant in a sexy maid outfit, what greeted her was none other than Tora himself. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground with a common rhythm.

"What do you want?"

Rather than his smirk, a genuine smile graced her lips. She was caught off guard by the weirdness but shrugged it off in an instant as not to look like a fool to him.

"You didn't eat breakfast."

She raised a brow. "So?"

"Let's have lunch together."

. . . . .

The older lady walked ahead of the younger one as she smiled to her direction. They were having a usual afternoon walk around the estate to talk about trivial and important things together. It became a habit once in a while.

"How's Suzu?"

Misaki caught up and walked beside the motherly figure and answered, "She's doing great both in studies and in staying healthy."

Patricia grinned and pulled Misaki closer by pulling her arm with a yank. She leaned closer to her ear and somehow, Misaki was reminded of how Takumi often does that.

"How are things between you and my son then?"

The younger's face flushed deep crimson as she waves her hands in dismiss. "I-it's not like that, Patricia-san. Takumi and I are just friends. There's nothing more and nothing less."

The blonde giggled in the gentlest way possible to human as she settled herself under the shade of the nearest tree. "Aw, come on I know both of you are already developing feeling for each other. Rest assured, I'd be voting for you for my son." Patricia winked as Misaki blushed deeper.

Misaki followed and took the vacant spot next to Patricia. She sat with her back leaning against the trunk and her legs spread straight, parallel to the ground. She sighed and in a low voice, muttered, "He has a girlfriend…a fiancé."

Patricia eyed her companion and her eyes softened. Misaki looked nothing like her normal self today. She had noticed it starting from the moment she arrived. She looked down, troubled. The topic of Takumi and her was just Patricia's way to liven her up. It was way to let that natural smile on Misaki's face appear once again.

"Misaki?" Patricia inched closer and placed a reassuring hand on Misaki's shoulder. She was worried. She knows Misaki needed a vent to let it out whatever her problem is.

Misaki snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Patricia. "Hmm?"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Misaki answered facing down unto the grassy ground before playing with the weeds. She played silently before noticing a single flower. She pulled it out, plucked the petals one by one and clueless to why, she began mumbling in her mind the words _he loves me, he loves me not_. She began.

He loves me…

"I'm sure it's not just nothing. You know you can always tell me."

Misaki wondered too. Even she doesn't know what's really bothering her. All she knows is that starting from the day Takumi asked her help, she had been like this. What was with him that made her act all confused?

"It's nothing really."

Another one…he loves me not…

Patricia furrowed her brows and inched even more close. She needs not to say anything else. Pushing Misaki was not a good option, she knows. So, without any spoken words, she communicated with her. She made her feel her company. That she'll be here whenever time comes when Misaki will be ready to tell. She could tell the teenager was confused and as a mother, she could easily perceive what might be bothering her.

He loves me…

Misaki sat still. She somehow felt guilty making Patricia cope up with her own problems. But she had to. It would worsen the situation when she tells because she wasn't sure of it yet. She needed to completely guarantee first her feelings before she speaks. It was always her nature to think before uttering words.

He loves me not…

Along a sigh, Misaki shut her eyes and felt the cool breeze brushing against her skin. It was like the feeling she gets from her morning rooftop meditation. With her eyes still closed, Misaki plucked another petal.

He loves me…

Then she stopped. She needs not to continue. Slowly, she opened her eyes and stared at the almost empty stem in her hand dejectedly for who knows why. She smiled weakly. There, hanging loosely was a single petal, the last one. And with a humble heart, she whispered, "He loves me not…"

But who's he? Misaki wondered.

. . . . .

Kuuga walked carelessly along the busy streets of the large metropolis, Tokyo. He was on his way, after band practice, to enjoy himself with Takumi who shockingly agreed. Being in the confines in the four walls of the Sakurai mansion was boring and therefore, unsuitable to his liking.

"Aah!" He stretched out his arms to the sky and eased his aching muscles. It was weekend yet being a masochist somehow, he never gives himself time to rest. That he wondered why.

A ring on his phone snapped him out from his thoughts. He fished the ringing device from his pocket and answered.

"Hello?" It was Takumi. He called to tell that Kuuga was running late for their meeting time. He knew of course. He did it on purpose. Instead of reaching there fast with his chauffeur, he chose to walk. It was fun teasing Takumi once in a while.

"Yeah yeah. I got it. I'll be there in five."

Kuuga grinned and shook his head. His friend has got to learn to be patient. "Really that guy…"

Kuuga walked faster this time. He took longer strides and avoided girls flirting with him every minute. He knew he was good-looking and it was pride to accept girl offers yet to make Takumi wait is a totally different issue.

Kuuga was panting for breath once he arrived at his destination. And to top it off, Takumi was glaring at him in annoyance.

"Wow. You asked me to accompany you yet you're the one who comes late. If only I was not your best friend, I would have ditched already."

"Whatever."

Takumi rolled his eyes not obviously. "So, what is it you wanted to do?"

Kuuga opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when an apple came rolling down to his feet. It was followed by another and then another and then another. Takumi and he both looked up to see a figure running to them with a faulty paper bag on her hands.

"I'm sorry I…Takumi? Kuuga-kun?"

Kuuga stared a little surprised at the coincident. It was Sakura and unexpectedly, she also happened to know Takumi. "You know him, Sakura?"

The brunette nodded with much enthusiasm. "Yep. He's close with Misaki, my best friend."

"Oh."

Takumi arched an eyebrow and just continued with picking up the apples before handing them over to Sakura who was having a hard time carrying them all with the hole in her paper bag.

"Let me help you with that." Kuuga offered his hands and got some of the apples from Sakura. Takumi couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. His friend was being way too obvious.

"So, Sakura, do you mind if I walk you home? It seems like you can't carry these all."

"That would be great. Thanks, Kuuga-kun. In return, why don't you join us for dinner?"

Takumi shot his head up. "I'd like to help too."

Kuuga glared to his friend who had that nonchalant look elsewhere. He approached him and tapped his shoulder. "I know you know me well."

Takumi smirked. "Don't worry. I just wanted to see Misaki."

"Dude, you like her, don't you?"

"Maybe yes or maybe no."

* * *

**Sorry for the awful ending. I lost the mood to type but since I had to update today, I forced myself. Next chapter will be somehow be better XD**

**Characters Talk Corner:**

**Usui:I didn't know you were such a lover boy, Kuuga.**

**Kuuga: Shut up! That was pure acting. It's called professionalism.**

**Usui: Oh?**

**Kuuga: Yes.**

**Misaki: Oy! What are you two guys doing here? This is a girls' talk corner!**

**Usui: Misa-chan, you got it wrong. This segment is called Characters Talk Corner meaning everyone is okay to be here.**

**Shintani: Even me?**

**Usui: Excluding you. You're not an ROH character. Now get going. You're just our water boy today, Sanshita-kun.**

**Shintani: Eh? No fair!**

**Shizuko: Hi everyone.**

**Sakura: Shizuko! You're here which reminds me, when will you be appearing?**

**Shizuko: It depends on Ms. Author-san. I'll probably be on in later chapters.**

**Sakura: Okie-dokie.**

**Misaki: By the way, where are Chiyo and Tora?**

**Usui: Dressing room.**

**All: Together?**

**Usui: Yep and alone.**

**All: *blushes***


	18. Chapter 18- On Her Note

**No class means an update. Hi it's me again! Wow it has been a week since I last updated. I have been very busy with school works lately so it's quite a long time since I sat down and type so here's what you've been waiting for. A chapter made with love~**

* * *

Rollercoaster of Hearts- Chapter Eighteen

Sakura hummed gleefully to herself as she painstakingly arranged a bunch of her homemade chocolate chip cookies on a plate for her visitors as snacks for it was still four in the afternoon. Suzuna would not be home from her weekend club activities until five to prepare dinner which means there's still an hour to go.

The brunette grinned like the Cheshire as she got tea ready for them. She poured a generous amount of liquid into the cups before placing them on the tray along the platter full of cookies.

"I have cookies and tea. You guys must be hungry after holding those tons of apples for me." She put down the food on the top of the glass table situated on the middle of the little living room and smiled at the two.

"Thanks, Sakura," Kuuga answered as he bent over to reach for a cookie, a smile plastered on his face upon tasting Sakura's cooking for the first time around. That did not go unnoticed by Takumi's sharp eye for he chuckled lightly to himself and shook his head in hilarity over his friend's obvious actions.

"Takumi-kun, you should try these cookies too." Sakura held out the plate with generosity but was smoothly denied with a shake of the blonde's head.

"He doesn't eat food not made by Misaki."

Takumi looked toward the other boy beside him and as Kuuga would have expected, he narrowed his eyes. Well, that was _as Kuuga would have expected_. It's too bad he didn't. Instead of glaring, Kuuga was taken aback with the playful smirk tugging on Takumi's lips.

"You're a smart one."

Kuuga remained surprised in his seat as his mind buffered Takumi's words. Sakura, on the other hand, squealed and cheered like some high school girl all the while hitting Kuuga in delight much to the boy's dismay.

Takumi couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. The two looked cute quarreling as Kuuga clashed with Sakura after telling her to stop acting like some baby which somehow ticked the nerves of the girl. He pictured himself someday being that way to his future girl whether Chiyo or not. Well, when he learned to accept reality without Chiyo was beyond his knowledge. He just woke up one day thinking like that. But of course, his hunt for her would never end until he confirms her death. A part of her still lingered in his past for so long that it was grueling for him to forget completely.

A faint click of the main door's lock awakened Takumi back to reality. Three heads bolted up to see who it was. There, standing by the doorway, winding the key out of the small hole of the knob, unconscious to the eyes fixed on her was Misaki. She was humming to herself a tune no one is familiar of for it was the same tune her mom kept singing to her back in the old days. Takumi couldn't help but curve his lips into a smile. Seeing Misaki humming looked like serenity to him. It was soothing to his senses and it was as if he was seeing nothing but her as of the moment. And his ears-Misaki's hum was the only sound it perceived. He wondered why.

"Oh? Sakura? Takumi? Arrogant blonde-haired guy?" Misaki tilted her head toward the unanticipated set of house visitors as she hangs her sling bag on the rack by the doorway. "What brings the two of you here?"

Sakura let out a massive grin and pointed to the bunch of apples by the corner. Misaki understood right away. She could never get how Sakura tends to get so unlucky whenever she's out shopping in the market. Sometimes she just worries for her friend if there would come a time when she'd encounter some pervert o maniac for help. Well, Takumi and this blonde dude are perverts but that would not probably count. Misaki inwardly giggled.

"It was a good thing we were there, ne?" The blonde, Kuuga commented as he let show his pointed fangs which make him look more of like a wolf than a human being to Misaki. It was weird how she did not notice those teeth before.

Misaki rolled her eyes at the slight arrogance and smiled gently fake. "I didn't know you even know how to help. The last time I checked, you were being a pervert."

"And I didn't know you were capable of smiling that way because last time I checked, you were nothing but cusses here and cusses there," countered Kuuga as he smiled seeing Misaki glare in defeat.

"Whatever," Misaki said before disappearing down the hall and into her room with a bang of the door.

"What's up with her?" Sakura asked both the boys but was given only a shrug from Kuuga and a second of silence from Takumi.

. . . . .

Misaki leaned her small frame against the white-painted wooden door of her room immediately after she slammed the door shut. She clutched her chest area near her heart to calm the abnormal palpitation. Her blood-pumping organ was beating erratically fast because she was nervous for herself. Not because Sakura was being childish that it ticks her off. Not because she was pissed by that blonde guy and absolutely not because Takumi was simply drifting off in space. Damn, she was getting panicky that she could pee in her pants. Of course, she could run to the nearest bathroom if it not only be an expression of how edgy she is as of the moment.

"Damn, why does he have to show up here? And there I thought we won't get to see each other until Monday," Misaki muttered to herself before sliding her body against the door until her bottom touched the cold floor. She sprawled her legs out and relaxed the tense muscles of her body. She needed to calm down. She needed to first loosen up a little in order for her brain to process properly and find a reason out of her current mess. What's her mess? Well, it isn't actually that of a big problem if told to people but for Misaki, it was the most intricate thing she had over the past few weeks.

Misaki put up the shutters of her eyes-her eyelids-and reminisced the moment that caused her worries right now.

"_Help me look for Chiyo."_

_With a puzzled mind, Misaki frowned. Take note, she was bothering to stretch her lips in a downward curve for Takumi was being demanding. She was doing so because her brain told her to. And what more did her brain told her to was because of the sudden down feeling she got. Right from the beginning when Takumi started talking about something like help and such, she could tell something is surely going to come. And it won't be in her favor. Why? She doesn't know. She could just tell judging from the uncanny feeling lingering inside her. And when he did say those words, Misaki understood though how strangely her chest was constricting her. It was like she was only waiting for an answer she already knew. Odd but irrefutably true._

"_Misaki?" Takumi called out as he waved his hands over the daydreaming face of Misaki. She shook her head and snapped it towards the worried look of Takumi._

"_Huh? What?"_

"_You were spacing out." Takumi grabbed one arm of his nonplussed friend and dragged her to sit with him by the corner of the rooftop._

"_I was?"_

_He nodded and flashed his bolstering smile which she returned with a weak one as if energy was sucked out of her body._

"_Sorry I just remembered something." Misaki lowered her head so that her eyes met the floor and she fidgeted with the fabric of her skirt, feeling awkward all of a sudden._

"_Do you mind telling me?" He asked as he leaned down to get a closer and better look at his companion only to fail since she made sure to look the other way around._

_Misaki hesitated whether to tell or not. Heck, if she will, she doesn't even know what to say because she, herself, has not a single clue on what's happening to her. She had to admit she was acting way past her liking. It was so confusing that she just wasn't sure if she was herself anymore. Of the twenty-two years she spent in her life, she never felt something like this before that for a second or two she even deemed the possibility of some brain disease. May it be Encephalitis, Meningitis, or a Brain Tumor, she hoped she would survive._

_Misaki snapped back to the real world and away from her planet of thinking and worrying when she caught Takumi sigh._

"_I guess you won't tell."_

_She answered with her silence not even bothering to look at him. But from the corner of her eye, she could see how disappointed he got. And she wondered. Was it because she would not tell him what was wrong? Or was it only because she did not answer him when he asked for help? She prayed for undetermined reasons that it wasn't the latter._

"_Anyway, about what I asked you, what would you say?"_

_Certain he could not see her, Misaki bit her lower lip and shut her eye. There it was again-her damn heart and the stupid heartbeats it produces._

"_Misaki?"_

_A soft sigh of courage left her mouth as she opened them to speak the only way she could think of. "I have class. I'll talk to you about that when I have time. Maybe next time we see each other again."_

_She stood up, brushed her skirt and marched out of the rooftop in a hurry as if she only had a second to get to class which was ironically still half an hour away. Whether Takumi knew her real schedule or not, she doesn't care. She just wanted to get the hell away from him to avoid having him listen to the drumming in her chest._

"Arf!"

Misaki got her eyes to open ajar when she felt the furs of Prince and Lady brushing against her lap. Her gaze was met by two puppies waggling their tails excitedly at the sight of their owner. She smiled.

"Now you two, don't get so jumpy. We'll play later."

She ruffled the fine hairs of the pups and pulled them closer to her lap.

"Arf!"

She giggled as the little animals squirmed from her embrace and left her off to play together in the small corner she made especially for them. Misaki couldn't help but giggle and wish she could be them for a day. She could be away from life problems and do nothing but eat, play, and sleep all day long. It would be great if only she could. It's unfortunate those things would only happen in fairytales and kid shows and would never occur in real life. It's an impossible wish away.

"I should get a grip of myself."

Misaki erased from her face the ecstatic demeanor she got from watching Prince and Lady playing and replaced it with a bitter one as she was brought back to her thoughts a little while ago. She returned to the feeling she had when she entered the room though her heartbeat was calmed now. Misaki regained her composure as she stood up and tidied her clothes.

She headed to the edge of her bed and made herself comfortable. Her mind was acting up. It wasn't operating as how it used to before. And that's why she's clueless as what to do. She never encountered such internal bodily stress before. Getting checked up by a doctor would probably cost her cash which she hates to the bone. So Misaki being herself flopped down the futon with her feet hanging and swinging to and fro. She stared up at the ceiling and thought deeper. It may add more confusion but it was worth giving a try. Maybe she could find a solution. Since she already started getting herself all messed up, she might just continue until the end. That was her philosophy-to continue what she started.

A few minutes of mindless thinking passed by Misaki and she still can't think straight enough. She could hear the others talking and chatting loudly outside but she doesn't care. She could sometimes hear the mention of her name but she doesn't care. She was not herself right now. It was like some lost spirit took over her entire being and made her a totally complete person.

"Oh God!" Misaki grunted and tilted her head to the side. Straightaway, her hazel orbs caught the familiar yet forgotten outline of the paper given to her by her friend Shizuko who is taking up Creative Writing in Yokohama.

Somehow, a smile fought to make its way to Misaki as she remembered her longtime friend. Though the last time she only saw her was when she was eight, Misaki could still remember precisely Shizuko's features. She was the one person Misaki somehow got close to in just a span of three weeks when Shizuko and Misaki's family took vacation in the same beach during that time. Now, their only means of communication was through the internet and mobile network. But she could never erase from her mind that silly day they crossed paths.

_It was a bright day for the citizens of Tokyo in the middle of the hot summer season, perfect for some bonding time with friends and families that the beach was packed up with people from different places coming together to spend a day warm on the sand._

_Little Misaki hummed blissfully to herself as she fixed the structure of her epic fail sandcastle. Even when how many times she had already mended the small building carved from sand, the waves kept coming and wash it all away. But Misaki didn't mind. She was happy and enjoying how every wave that comes becomes a challenge for her. Little did she know, it was already getting someone pissed off._

"_Hey you!"_

_Misaki big hazel eyes trailed up to meet the figure of a little girl with short hair. She immediately guessed they were about the same age._

"_Yes?"_

"_You are stupid." The girl placed both hands on her hips and puffed her cheeks._

"_Eh?" Misaki stared confusingly at the sudden accusation and straightened her posture. "How can you say that?"_

"_You're building a sandcastle in a place where you know the waves could reach. Isn't that stupidity?"_

"_Nope. I consider it as a challenge." Misaki flashed a cheeky grin and grabbed the girl's wrist as to pull her down to sit beside her. "I'm Misaki by the way. You are?"_

"_Shizuko. Kaga Shizuko," the little girl mumbled as she jolted her hand away from the grip. She crossed her arms over her chest like a mature teenager she should be. "Didn't your parents tell you not to talk to strangers?"_

"_Did yours?"_

_Shizuko looked at the raven-haired girl puzzlingly and cocked an eyebrow._

"_You were the one who talked to me first, were you not?"_

_Shizuko could only roll her eyes in defeat as she looked away over to face the horizon as sunset neared. "You don't seem like a bad person so it's okay."_

"_What's inside could always be hidden by the external appearance," Misaki explained as she too faced the horizon as the sky now slowly turned into the shade of a blue and orange mixture. "You could never tell if one person is good or not based on what you can see. You have to know him or her first before you can judge."_

_Shizuko faced Misaki though she can't clearly see her face from all the hair getting flown everywhere by the strong ocean breeze. But Shizuko could tell how serious she is just by hearing the tone of Misaki's voice._

"_You're like an old hag saying that," Shizuko joked to lessen the tension of the seriousness of the atmosphere. She earned a light glare from her companion before Misaki chuckled not a few seconds after internalizing her words._

"_Yeah yeah, I've been told."_

_Shizuko reciprocated the smile on Misaki's face though she could only muster up a small one. She thought it was enough. What was important was how she felt happiness on the inside. And she realized how Misaki's words were indeed true. You could never assume from the outer but rather assume from the inner._

"_You made me realize something today with that small speech of yours, Misaki-chan."_

_Misaki smiled with her eyes and put on the best face she could make. "I'm glad I could help."_

"_Don't worry. Let's meet up tomorrow and until our last day on vacation and probably, I could come up with a great quote which could help you someday. Deal?"_

"_Deal!"_

Misaki took baby steps towards the far end of her room where she placed the treasured small piece of baby blue-colored paper stuck to the wall with a tape. She neared it and traced its outline gently with her fingers as she read.

_**Love, what the body can conceal, the mind can pretend but the heart can't deny.**_

_**-Shizuko**_

"_Eh? Why are you giving me something about love?" Misaki asked inquisitively as she examined the paper in her hands where Shizuko's so-called letter of inspiration was written in a neat type of penmanship._

"_I told you I would give you something you could use someday. And that someday would be when you meet the one person you'd spend eternity with."_

_Misaki huffed and crossed her arms. "That's so cheesy. Because of that, I might just think you'd be a good author someday."_

"_No thanks. I prefer taking up Medical Technology."_

"_Trust me. With those impossible imaginations of yours, I wouldn't be surprised if you'd go worldwide with your own book."_

_Shizuko rolled her eyes up to the sky and spanked Misaki's arms lightly. "Shut it. I hate writing."_

"_You hate writing yet you managed to write something so sophisticated."_

"_That is not sophisticated!" Shizuko exclaimed as she pointed to the mildly crumpled paper in Misaki's hands._

"_Bla bla bla…" Misaki covered her ears as if pretending not to hear Shizuko's words as the other girl kept nagging about her future work as well as the quote she came up with._

"Love, what the body can conceal, the mind can pretend but the heart can't deny," Misaki read as she returned to the bed and plopped down.

"What the heart can't deny…" she repeated. Misaki snorted at herself and placed down her hands holding the paper unto her lap smoothly.

"Am I denying?"

* * *

**Hooray it's finally done. So basically, this chapter focused more on Misaki. But worry not because I promise you that there would be more Misaki and Usui moments in the next chapter. Just you wait. We're getting near to the lovey part. So close!**

**But unfortunately, I could not tell when I would get to update again. If I'm not busy, maybe on weekdays. It depends on my teachers. Please help me pray they won't give more school works this week.**

**Interview Corner: Interview with the Author**

**Misaki: So Author-san, Shizuko only appears on flashbacks?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Misaki: By the way, was that quote copied from the internet?**

**Me: I'm proud to say it is not. Though maybe you could find something similar in thought to it in Google because I have to say there are some people who think the way as I.**

**Misaki: I loved that line.**

**Me: Thank you. I'd be sure to make more.**

**Misaki: Please do. Also, I received some text messages from random people. They were asking on whether you'd let Chiyo end up with Tora.**

**Me: Chiyo is Takumi's fiancé.**

**Misaki: Eh?**

**Me: That's my answer.**

**Misaki: You're such a killjoy.**

**Me: I'd spoil the story if I was to tell my future ideas.**

**Misaki: Okay. Fine. Another thing, there were some anonymous people asking me on on when Takumi would realize some feelings for…err…me.**

**Me: Soon.**

**Misaki: (-_-) You're quite a woman of few words today. What's wrong?**

**Me: Tomorrow's Monday.**

**Misaki: Oh.**

**Me: But I'll be typing the next chapter now hahahaha! ^^**

**Misaki: Okay. We wish you the best of luck!**


	19. Chapter 19- Off Beam

**A big thanks to all those who reviewed! Wooh! I'm almost at two hundred! Also, I reached 10 000 views. I'm happy right now.**

**So this chapter is dedicated to all the TakuMisa fans out there hahaha. This will be one hundred percent solely revolve around the pairing. I'll stop now as not to spoil what's coming later on as you read. But first, here's a something I forgot for some time now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Maid-sama's characters as well as the Romeo and Juliet lines I used. **

* * *

Rollercoaster of Hearts- Chapter Nineteen

The sound of the analog clock hanging on the wall of her room was the only thing that can be heard through the thick coat of silence. All was quiet as the being sitting on the edge of the bed sat there motionless for quite some time now, thinking.

She clenched a fistful of the material of the cloth she was wearing almost crumpling it up. There it was again.

_Thump Thump…_

Her heart, it was beating unsteadily for the hundredth time and it isn't stopping any moment soon. Why? She speculated. Never in her whole existence did she experience something so inexplicable like this. It was like getting introduced to someone new. You have no idea who he or she is yet you can feel the newfangled feeling of knowing that person for the first time. It was becoming so complex that it was driving her to the brink of insanity.

She ruffled the already messy raven locks and grunted. She could not get a hold of herself. She was fighting with her mind, her mind who kept telling her things she could never agree to take for she was Misaki, the Misaki who won't let anyone else in. She was that person who separates herself from people unworthy of trust, almost everyone to be exact. She was that kind of girl that looks at others as fake, plastic, pretentious and every word similar to those. In her travel of life, she only stopped to meet those she knew right away would deserve to have a glimpse of her soul. Never did she guess she would feel this way right now. To that person whom she thought was nothing but distress in her life at first.

Misaki took a glance at the already crumpled piece of paper in her hands. She sighed in frustration of herself before she closed her eyes and held the sheet closer to her beating heart.

"No," she whispered to the cool air tickling her skin and shook her head in disapproval. "No…No…No…"

It was driving her mad. She shouldn't accept. She couldn't accept. She wouldn't accept. She mustn't accept. She was Misaki for goodness' sake! She was the epitome of recluse. It would be a disgrace to her if she was to accept whatever she was told by her stupidly working brain as of the moment. And for the first time, she actually hated thinking.

"Damn."

A delicate knock snapped Misaki back to reality and away from her overthinking self. She easily regained composure and tidied herself to avoid looking suspicious.

"It's open," she half-yelled in her trembling voice after the slight shock she got from the sudden knock. Misaki cleared her throat and repeated, "It's open."

She braced herself a little as she gripped on the sheets of her bed awaiting the person behind the door. She was hoping what she was feeling wrong. It isn't him. It couldn't be him. It shouldn't be him. It mustn't be him…

It is him.

Misaki released the breath she didn't know she was holding when Takumi's six foot figure appeared by the entrance of her room. She was stunned but she hid it well. Her eyes were of normal size instead of popping out. Her mouth was pressed to a thin line instead of hanging open. And like how the boy in front of her normally put on, her face bore that nonchalant façade instead of her lively one. She needed to act. She needed to put on a show. She can't let him see. She can't let him know.

"Misaki." Takumi broke the unnerving coat of silence enveloping both of them for a minute. Hesitantly, he took slow short steps over to her after closing the door shut for some privacy. What he was doing here? Only God knows.

She didn't answer. She sat frozen on her spot. Her hands were trembling in a manner she tried her hardest to hide from his view. And her insides were feeling squirmy that it prickled her very soul. The mere sight of him brought fine hairs on her back to stand up. She was nervous for herself. She never was that best of an actress. And right there and then, she knew-she's screwed.

He did not bother to call out anymore. He could see something was not right with Misaki from the first glance. Heck he wasn't that of an idiot to not notice how her hands quivered and how she was sweating a lot amidst the cold air of the upcoming winter. She was acting weird. So not like the Misaki a few weeks ago. To him, it was like Misaki changed slowly day by day and now was the turning point. Was she going to alter completely now? He hoped not. He always liked the Misaki he first knew. He admired her. She was the reason he experienced a bit of happiness and encouragement after Chiyo's disappearance. He could never let her change even if it meant fighting tooth and nail with her.

One more stride and he was finally towering over her, eyeing her petite figure from his undeniably enviable height. "Hey."

"H-hey." She awkwardly remarked as her face contorted into an unreadable expression. She was half hating the fact that he's here and also half loving it. She was just so complicated right now.

Takumi took the seat beside her stiffen figure unwillingly for he was contemplating if ever she wanted his presence as of the moment. Because for him, it felt like it was their first time meeting. It was that moment wherein uneasiness overcomes the both of them. They're inches away yet their minds are miles apart. They sat there staring blankly beside each other with no plans of conversing in mind. It was, for them, better that way for individual reasons, of course.

"Uhhh…" they both uttered in unison that for one moment, Misaki actually thought their minds work the same. Silence followed between them. And supposed to be like the traditional way of reacting in moments like those, Misaki and Takumi had other plans in mind.

"I'll go first."

"No. I'll go first."

"I said I'll go first."

"I said no. It should always be ladies first!" she retorted slightly raising her voice in complete authority over him, totally shoving aside the awkwardness between them.

"That line is so old school, Misaki. I should go first!" He is Takumi. He was supposed to be calm and reserved and not somebody yelling at the top of his lungs fighting a girl on whether who should say something first. But he is. And he was not even a little bit ashamed of it. In fact, he kind of liked the adrenaline.

"Old school or not, it's the proper way of deciding who's first!" Misaki hoisted her bottom up a bit so that she was about the same as his sitting height and pointed her index finger firmly at his face. "Now, listen I'll go first and you shut up." She spat those words with venom before returning to sit properly with a contented face as Takumi raised both arms in defeat.

"Woah. Easy there. I got it. I was just joking around with you. Geez, I wonder what made you so cranked up to a fight. Do you have a problem or what?" He scratched the back of his head in utter embarrassment at the failure of his sick joke and inched back a little away from Misaki's glaring figure. And he wasn't expecting it but looks like his question hit the bull's eye because just like her, he was acting. He acted for the sake of knowing what's wrong. But it seemed like it he got the wrong move.

Misaki cringed at the sudden query and she froze once again. Her hands were shaking. Trickles of sweat came rolling down her temples fast. And her mind was going blank. This was the thing she dreaded most, the moment he'll notice her change in attitude. This is what she tried hardest to avoid. But it seems like she was just not that lucky enough to get her way after all.

"Uhmm…" she muttered uncomfortably as she shifted from one side to the other, her fingers clumsily playing with each other. She was experiencing mental block and it was damn not in the right timing. She scolded herself how come she managed to be caught up in a situation like this for she already spent a few minutes not long ago thinking about how she should act. But she just had to lose every single thing she thought of and only to be replaced by nothing but mere emptiness inside her head. Everything was a gigantic blank.

Takumi arched an eyebrow in curiosity, urging her to go on with her words not knowing how speechless she was. He decided to find a way out of his one bad move. "Yes?"

Misaki didn't know what to do. She was shaking furiously enough that's still not noticeable enough for Takumi to see if that was even possible. She was more than nervous and frantic. She was going insane if exaggeration wasn't a point. And with the amount of saneness left in her, she did the most senseless and unreasonable thing unimaginable. She reached out to wrap her lacy fingers tangling it into his unbelievably soft blonde locks and pulled him closer to her in one swift motion that even Takumi as the alien he is, had no time in between to react.

The touch of their lips brought Misaki back to her damned senses. Her eyes closed, shut tighter in shock as she took in what was happening. It seemed like some Takumi-obsessed spirit possessed her for quite some time and left just in the middle of this embarrassing situation she is in. At least that is what she's trying to convince to herself. She wants to make herself believe what is happening is not reality. It is nothing but a dream, an awful one. She was not doing this for real. Everything's a sick figment of her imagination. But…

She could feel the widened gaze of Takumi piercing through her even with the darkness of what her closed eyes offered. The coat of eerie stillness between them added up to the uneasy feeling they were having. She wanted to pull away. She wanted to stop this madness. She wanted to end the humiliation and just run away to some faraway place where she is not to see him again. But she can't. Her body was there, frozen on spot with her cold lips lingering over his and for a brief moment in time, she asked herself why for he was not pulling away either.

She caught the scent of his surely expensive perfume as a few second more passed between them until she could take it no longer. She tilted her head a little to the side and moved her lips a bit for a soft peck before immediately pulling away.

In due embarrassment, she added fuel to the fire hoping it'll get her out of the trouble she made. With a shy heart, she stated, "Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged." It was uttered in a small low tone as she hesitated on making it the escape of her shame but did so otherwise. She could never see but judging from the heat creeping up her face, without a mirror, she could easily tell how red she had gotten.

Takumi sat there for he was rendered speechless by the bold actions of his companion. It felt like he was imagining things. He forced himself to think what happened was just a product of his weird thinking sometimes. But he just had to be proven wrong because there, sitting in front of him was Misaki's blushing figure after she stated the words he felt somewhat funny to hear yet pleasant to feel. She was so far the best idiot he met. And instead of getting all mad or whatever after being kissed without permission, Takumi acted the complete opposite of what was expected. He chuckled and even smirked thereafter.

Redness rose all the more to Misaki's current face as she sat and watched the amused expression given to her by that one boy she least wanted to be as of the moment.

"That wasn't supposed to be your line but oh well." Takumi took Misaki's hands into his own as the girl obeyed involuntarily. He held them firmly into his before arranging them so that she was the one holding his hands. His smirk widened as he continued the small play in a hundred percent seduction. "Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

Misaki blushes a few shades darker all the more after seeing how senseless Takumi's acting. She was alleged to be mad after being made fun of after such a humiliating scene but like a while ago, when it comes to him, she can't. She can't do anything. It was like she was surrendering herself to him. She hated it. She hated being brought under especially by a man even if it wasn't his intention. She hated that but she can't hate him.

"Say your lines, Misaki." He leaned in whispering those words not sensing how she shivered at the feel of his breath tickling her sensitive skin.

She hesitated on submitting to his wants but his words felt so domineering, that she couldn't help it but obey coyly. "Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged. Give me my sin again."

Stunned by what she said, Misaki stared wide eyes at the grinning Takumi before moving swiftly to cover her mouth with both hands thinking how stupid she was to say those lines. She remembered how that scene went. She remembered clearly what happens next. Will it?

She answered her own question as she urged and bended her body backwards and away from him who was closing the distance between them in a mocking yet sexy way. Just when they were centimeters away from repeating the same foolish action twice, she tilted her head sideways to avoid it but he was quicker to act than her. He used his one hand and with the flick of his finger, he angled her face again back in front of him. And for the second time around, their lips met the touch of the other's. His lips felt soft unlike the unplanned one a while ago. This time it was different. It felt more surreally passionate. She could feel his lips moving in a graceful manner over hers that was remaining still and unmoving from a mix of shock and disbelief. She could not take the fact that they were here, kissing when Takumi was engaged, when Takumi finally decided to look for his fiancé's dead or alive body. It felt wrong. It was just so wrong. It was a crime, a sin.

Misaki valued righteousness all her life. She valued others' affiliations. Never in her life did she destroy relationships even if she had a chance that Chiyo was long dead. Of course she admitted her feelings to herself but it felt mistaken that she took advantage of the fiancé's absence for her own benefits. It wasn't like her to do that. It wasn't Misaki. So with all her efforts, she pushed away, disgusted with herself whispering, "I'm sorry. This isn't right."

**Complicated? Weird? Or what? Tell me what you think and I'll try and explain. This is a short chappie since it is written throughout the weekdays but was only posted until today. But even so, it was full of sweetness and TakuMisa moments.**

**The next update would be maybe tomorrow or on Sunday. Look forward for it.**

**A Very Short Exchange of Lines:**

**Usui: Wew! I loved this chapter.**

**Misaki: And I don't care.**

**Usui: I loved it with all the holding hands, the teasing, the kissing, the bed, and the fact that we were alone in a single room. *winks***

**Misaki: *blushes* Pervert.**


	20. Chapter 20- Under One Sky

**213 reviews and counting. Thanks a lot guys! :* Here's an update for all of you.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the stuffs in my room.**

* * *

Rollercoaster of Hearts- Chapter Twenty

They held their gazes, scrutinizing each other's thoughts through their own set of penetrating orbs. Neither Misaki nor Takumi was willing to avert their eyes. They were one and the same. Both of them were looking at the other for answers, answers that'll explain to them why it happened. And they hoped to find on each other somehow for they, themselves, can't simply answer the lingering questions in their mind alone.

She tried opening her mouth for how many times now only to close them back again, like some fish underwater, for no words seems to come out of her throat. She tried comprehending the right things to say in her little brain only to come up with none. She tried to tell him something through small and ungainly actions but only to feel that her body is not cooperating well with her mind for it remained still no matter what. Well, at least she tried.

He managed to keep his laid-back attitude even when his insides were of nothing but shambles that it was like some factory working nonstop. He was desperately in need for something he couldn't quite put his finger into. And he knew she was somehow, in one way or another, related to what it was. But well, he kept it to himself.

Another moment of silence passed them both. If perceived by others, they may think there was a game called _Who is going to stay quiet the longest_ between the two of them. All they did was stared, blink, and shuffle a little. It was a cycle of those things over and over again by each passing minute.

"Knock knock knock!"

Both were made conscious by the earsplitting voice of Misaki's brunette friend, Sakura who was banging on the door like there's no tomorrow.

"Misaki! Takumi! Dinner is ready!"

With a clumsy motion, Misaki hoisted up from the bed and frantically looked around like some damned retard, finally breaking off the staring contest she had with Takumi. "Uhh…uhmm…yeah. Coming!"

A giggle could be heard from the other side of the door before an answer came, "Sure, you guys just hurry it up with whatever you're doing. The food might get cold."

If the situation would have been better, Misaki would have rolled her eyes over her friend's silly antics. But it wasn't so she settled with the only choice she had left. She opened her mouth to say something and looked at him. He stared back, his alluring green eyes digging deep through her. She gaped at him for a second or two before shaking her head all the while blinking a few times. She fathomed now was not the good time to talk to each other. So after looking at him saying nothing, she turned her heels and proceeded to the door. She knew he couldn't see how she blushed and how she shut her eyes taking in deep calming breaths. She wanted to calm her heartbeat but she couldn't. Not when he could yet see her actions. So yielding all her courage, she tried not to obviously react like how crazy she's going.

She reached out for that knob that'll set her free from the intense gaze he's directing towards her. Just a twist of the little round metal and she'll be away from him. She'll finally find lots of ways to avoid him when outside. It'll be easier and more convenient that way for both of them. If given the chance to decide, heck she'll even gladly stay away from him for a month after what transpired between them. Her fingers laced the cold metal knob of her bedroom door and twisted open in a jiffy. But just when she was about to pull open, she heard his deep, rich voice resonating to her ears.

"I never regretted that kiss."

Like saucers, her eyes popped out. She was internalizing what she heard if ever she got it right. Immediately, her sick brain shouted to her at full volume as if it was using a gigantic bullhorn. It cried out to her desperately to turn around and tell him how she feels. But the organ in her chest, it tells her to do the other way around. Unlike her mind, it was whispering, whispering to her how she should just let it go and continue out the door. It was contradicting to her thoughts in which she finds weird how a heart can have an own mind. And right there she knew she had to choose what's best. She wasn't born and raised to be selfish and she knew that. Her parents, Minako and Sakuya, they nurtured and taught her how she should always think of the welfare of others no matter how she barely knew them. And she was willing to do the right thing for Chiyo even when they met only once. She deserved Takumi, her happiness no matter where she is now, whether she's alive or not. He belongs to her and she accepted that. She is nothing but a mere side character to their love story. She is just an obstacle, a hindrance that they need to face in their way to happy ever after.

Misaki smiled bitterly to herself as for the first time ever, a single tear dropped from the corner of her eyes which she freely allowed to slide down her cold cheeks. The constricting pain in her chest made itself evident all the more. It pained her. It pained to know how Takumi and Chiyo would obtain their happily ever after while she'd bear to live in the darkness of liking someone she could never have. She used the word like for she knew using that one word would only increase the pain. She never expected the right to feel so wrong for her.

Without looking back, she did what she knew best. She let go.

. . . . .

"Yo!"

"Good morning to you too, Tora," Miyuki grumpily replied as she followed the blonde with her gaze. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at how disgustingly sexy her so-called hero is acting with his hair all messed up indicating how good his sleep was and his dress shirt unbuttoned revealing his undeniably enticing abs.

"Button up your shirt, blondie. We're having breakfast not shots."

He put on his signature smirk and winked at which he slightly chuckled thereafter when she winced in disgust. "Admit it. You like seeing me this way."

"As if. Dream on, blondie. I would never picture myself as one of your fangirls."

In amusement, he chuckled once more before he grabbed a toast and jammed butter unto it. "You'd take that back someday."

A reciprocated smirk was thrown at him by her as she said, "We'll see."

"Now that's more I like it! A challenge!"

Miyuki stuffed her bread with bread as she talked almost uncomprehendingly, "Ey em shoo gooing chu ween."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

Like the gentleman he was sometimes, he bended over the table and reached out to her face. With his hand, he wiped the pieces of crumbs all over her mouth.

She blushed at the sudden skin contact and withdrew from his touch, caressing the part where his fingers once lingered. Heat crept up more to her face as she imagined the unexpected scene all over again. And she cowered a little by shrinking deep to her seat. She was disturbed from her girly thought when he laughed almost too mockingly too her liking.

"It looked like point one for me."

She stared up to meet his eyes and saw how cruelly evil those citric orbs were looking that she couldn't help but glare daggers towards him. She wanted to call him words. She wanted to cuss but she couldn't. Not when she still needed this fed up boy's help. She was already rude enough for him. She was afraid he might kick her out of his property and into the eeriness of the mountains. Though she barely believe he'd do that, it was better for her just to make sure and play on the safe side. Another thing is that she needed the medication she'd been providing her for her Amnesia. She needed those if ever she wanted to remember her past. So that is why no matter how the blondie get to her nerves, she endured it. Call her selfish but it is life after all. It meant being wise to survive. So with the fakest yet sweetest smile she could make, she said, "You got me there."

Tora snickered. The girl surely hasn't been taught by her parents on how to lie and fake herself. She looked like some damned slutty and newbie actress trying hard to act as innocent role. It disgusted him yet he couldn't help but find her efforts cute. If only she knew what he had been thinking, she would have needed to thank him for seeing her as cute. He rarely comments on girls that way. If he was correct, the last time he could remember calling a girl cute was way back his second girlfriend, Sakura Hanazono. Tora couldn't refrain himself from grinning as he remembered his moments with the brunette. And he had to admit, she was the first girl he ever loved dearly. It was a shame things had to turn out wrong for them due to his business inheritance. If ever she would have just accepted and he would have just balanced things properly, they would have been still happily together until now. Or if possible, they would have been probably already engaged.

_Boink!_

"Ack!" A sugar cube awoken Tora from his undoubtedly embarrassing daydreaming when it hit his forehead straight on. He winced in slight pain before looking at that one person who was capable of hitting him. He stared as if he was planning murder yet she didn't budge. Instead, she even looked proud of what she did with hands crossed over her chest and chin held up high.

"The fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing is wrong with…well maybe except my Amnesia. But all in all, I am perfectly fine."

He narrowed his eyes even more and retorted, "Who in the right mind would throw someone a sugar cube?!"

"And who in the right mind would daydream when he's being talked to?" She threw back words at him proudly as if she was higher in position that him. Even with Amnesia, the thing she dreaded the most is being shown that the person she's talking heartily to isn't even listening. It was rude. And she hated it.

"How would I know you were talking to me?"

She returned his glare with one of hers and spat out her words with venom. "You have ears to listen and you're the only person besides me in this room."

Miyuki looked as if she was going to kill him first before he could even plan on how to strangle her. So he retreated back to his chair and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just finish your breakfast and get ready."

She softened her eyes and asked, "Why?"

"We're heading to the city."

. . . . .

Takumi raced down the winding flight of steps in their manor as he hurried down to the kitchen for breakfast. The word excited would not be enough to describe how pumped up he is now even if it's still early in the morning. Dewdrops were still present on the leaves and the sun was yet to rise.

"Young master, you're up early," Cedric stated a matter-of-factly upon stumbling with Takumi on his way to wake up the maids in their quarter.

"Yeah, what's for breakfast?"

The butler blinked in response before he realized that breakfast was not yet to be served for the maids were still cozily sleeping on their beds. "Uhmm, breakfast isn't prepared yet."

"Nevermind. I'll just prepare something for myself. And tell Mom I won't join her for breakfast, okay? I'll be leaving for school early."

No matter how freaked out Cedric was, he remained his calm composure and bowed deeply before preparing to leave. "Very well."

A simple French toast was all he needed before he went out the doors of their mansion, slinging his bag over his shoulders. Once out, he hurriedly rode on his car before speeding away, not bothering to remind his chauffeur that he'd be driving himself to school. It was Monday meaning Misaki would be at school early. He needed to see her and talk to her privately if ever he wanted to clear things up. It was now or never.

The drive to campus was by far the lengthiest one Takumi has ever encountered his whole life. It was very dragging and almost slow-paced that it was getting to his nerves. So immediately after parking, he wasted no time and got his things and himself together and raced to the rooftop where he knows she'll be sitting.

Even with almost out of breath, he ran to the top of the building like he was in some sort of emergency, unminding the windy staircase of their school building. It had taken him only three long minutes to reach the fifth floor which was the rooftop.

He burst the door open and scanned the place in an instant, locating the presence of a familiar figure only to find none.

"Where is she?"

He slowly made his way into the openness of the area and took a seat right across the door in hopes of getting to see her once she finally appears. He grabbed a lollipop from his jeans pocket and tore the plastic open before twirling it inside his mouth, tasting the sweetness of the strawberry flavor. The candy was a good leisure as he waits. Along the ticking of his wristwatch, he counted every second until the time she'd appear by the door.

One…

Two…

Three…

He thought how she was later today than usual.

Four…

Five…

Six…

Seven…

He pondered and remembered the kiss they shared.

Eight…

Nine…

Ten…

He mused to himself and realized how awkward it was.

Eleven…

Twelve…

Thirteen…

He brood over about how they should face each other now.

Fourteen…

Fifteen…

Sixteen…

Seventeen…

It would be difficult but it wouldn't get in his way.

Eighteen…

Nineteen…

Twenty…

"Ugh!" He grunted as he ruffled his hair into a bit of a mess. He was agitated. How could twenty seconds take so long? How could time pass him by slowly when he's this eager to see Misaki? Is he hated by life this much? Maybe yes. He realized that in his life, never once did he get his own way. It's unfair somehow.

Takumi took a glance at his watch and to his surprise it wasn't a third of a minute that passed. It was more than that, way more than that. The previous 6:30 had now been 7 sharp. He had been sitting and waiting for half an hour now and it only felt like twenty seconds. He should be happy, right? He finally got what he wanted, for time to fly by fast. But he's not. How could he when Misaki was still not there?

A small frown of disappointment graced his lips as he removed the stick of the lollipop he once had in his mouth thirty minutes ago. He decided to relax there and just skip classes.

"Life is just so cruel," Takumi whispered to his self and stared up at the azure sky above him. How he hoped Misaki could see the clear heavens overhead.

. . . . .

It was all due that she should be in the confines of their classroom, listening attentively to class discussions but she was not. She was somewhere else, some place she knows she could attain solitude and silence for her own piece of mind. It was her secret hideaway whenever she felt like breaking down. It was her refuge, her place of comfort. It was the only thing that could keep her away from all the drama life could throw at her. And it was what she needed the most right now.

She admitted she had never been to this place for almost a year now. Oh how she missed the place. She missed the borders the gigantic trees were giving her as protection. She missed the cold breeze of the air seeping through her skin into as deep as her bones. She missed the little creatures she'd pass through on her way or even those that takes courage and come up to her. She missed the mixed noises coming from nature's finest plants and animals. She missed the limited colors her eyes could perceive all around. She missed the fragrant freshness of the earth. But was she missed the most was the best out of all the things her hideaway had-the waterfall. She had been dying to return to that earthly wonder never been discovered before. She wanted to relax its icy and clear waters once more. And she wanted to taste the freshness all over again yet now was the only free time she ever got, if she could ever call it free anyway.

By foot, she reached her destination from the ultimate secrecy of the forest near the mountains. Her feet were aching but she didn't mind the pain. It was worth it, she thought.

Misaki stretched her limbs first before collapsing into the grassy ground with a soft thud. She gazed at the heavens up above. There was no sun. The sky was tainted blue but the little ball of fire shining down every day was nowhere to be found. It was being covered by the soft and cottony cumulus clouds. And the temperature was just right to her liking. In all, it was a perfect day for her. No, it could have been a perfect day if only she had not been carrying such a huge problem up on her sleeves.

With a heavy heart, she sighed. She knows how her stupidity for liking someone she could never have would turn out. It would never be on her side. But she just couldn't help it. She just couldn't dictate her heart to stop. She just couldn't do anything. And for once, she could relate to all in love quotes out there that she had been criticizing as over in cheesiness before. Now, she could understand. Now, she could feel how they feel. Now, she wouldn't have to snicker at those lines anymore because now, she would be the one experiencing it. She concentrated on the sky once more and somehow, deep in her heart, she hoped he was looking at it right now too. But she reckon he would even be since it was

Misaki, deciding to relinquish to her broken heart, stood up and headed her way toward the waterfall. She made her way over a huge rock which she always uses as her chair and after comfortably positioning herself she let her feet hang loose so it would reach the water. She shivered a bit upon feeling the sudden coldness rising up to her upper body from the icy waters touching her toes. Once she got used to it, after a few seconds, she let her whole feet submerge in the water. The soothing feeling filled up her very soul that she shut her eyes in contentment. Somehow, for a second there, the water managed to take away all the problems from her damaged brain. And how she wished it would last for all eternity. Oh how she wished to live a problem-free life from then on. She wished everything would just go easy for her but of course, it would never come true. Those challenges, they are what makes her stronger each day. They are what keep her pumped up. But there are just those times that sometimes she wished everything would just be gone in a snap of a finger.

Thinking of the troubles, that sole face she hated to see appeared in her mind. And she almost lost it for a moment. She opened her eyes in a sudden and breathed raggedly as if she had been in a race recently. It was so abrupt that it surprised her in a way she could not explain. It was like a glimpse of something, something so absurd that she couldn't picture it out all over again. All she saw was him, an outline of a person she doesn't know, and death.

A shudder made its way into her as she thought about the last word in her mind. She wondered if was being paranoid after being in love. She asked herself if it was some side effects of liking someone. She was confused herself but who was there to answer her? She was in the middle of a deserted forest in the mountains. She was alone.

Misaki stopped being caught up in her thinking when a soft and gentle hum rang in her ears. It was faint but she could hear it.

A person?

. . . . .

With slumped shoulders and sluggish motions, Takumi made his way inside the mansion of theirs as countless maids and butlers greeted his arrival even when he knew how curious they were as to why he got home even before lunch. Why? If asked, he would say he was not in the mood for school today which was super contradictory to how early he went there. But if asked by himself, if he was stupid enough to do that, he would say it was because the only purpose of his coming today to school wasn't there. What's the use of wasting time for nothing fun at all? So he decided to return home and lock himself inside his room with a good book to read.

"Young master, welcome back. You're home early," Cedric greeted as he reached to take his master's bag. The butler bowed after and led him to the living room. "Please follow me first."

Takumi raised an eyebrow, not really getting the idea of the sudden demand of the butler. "What's happening?"

The blonde butler never uttered a word for they already reached the door leading them to the other side which was the living room of the mansion. With little effort, Cedric pushed open the wide double doors revealing the splendor of the traditionally designed room. There were antique belongings placed all over and the mahogany furniture and cabinets added effects to the cozy feeling. The room was also well-lighted by the floor to ceiling glass wall giving view to the flowery gardens of the Walker estate.

Takumi would have been caught by the beauty of their own living room if not for the person situated on their couch.

"Takumi! Isn't it nice to see each other again?"

* * *

**And bwalaaa! A cliffhanger to get you guys curious for more. I'm cruel I know. But yeah, it's what gets the update more interesting. Don't you think so, too? Anyway, I'm terribly sorry for the later update than promised. I got busy with what else? School works of course. My next update would probably be next week for this week is our school's exam week! Yay! Sarcasm -.-**

**Please do wait for my return. I'd try and make the next update good as exchange for my days of absent here on FF. Also, please be patient. I'd also like to know your comments and opinions about this story. So, please review or if possible, favorite or like this story. It'd be greatly appreciated. Thanks!**

**P.S. I would not be posting an interview corner for I will, I'm sure I'd be giving out a lot of spoilers for the next chapter. Please bear with me.**


	21. Chapter 21- A Twist And Turn

**With all that I can, I made this chapter likable for everyone. I sure hope it will be. This update is super late since a massive project got in my way that I had to sacrifice all my free time at night and on weekends for it. I'm so sorry. Also, this will be kind of short but will be the turning point for the story.**

* * *

Rollercoaster of Hearts- Chapter Twenty-One

If it wasn't for the presence of his beloved grandfather, Takumi would have made his disgust evident to the people inside the four walls of their living room. If only.

"Grandfather, it's good to see you here."

That was his only comment in response, somehow, to the greeting given to him by a not so likable being. He strode his way across the cold polished marble floors of their living room and made his way over to the vacant seat beside his smiling mom. Though, he could tell it was a fake one. They do share the same despise for the other family inside. It runs in the blood as he may say.

Takumi turned his face over to his mother and they locked eyes. Patricia bore an amused yet proud look while the other had that look of victory on his face. If one would describe them, the first thing that would come to mind is that they look as though they were little children scheming something evil with cheeky grins plastered on their faces. If given the chance, they could high five any moment.

"Ehem," the oldest in the room, Takumi's grandfather, cleared his throat to gain back the attention of both immature-acting Takumi and Patricia. The two did as if they were like dogs being reprimanded by their owner. "Okay, how about we talk business now?"

Gawd, how he loathed this topic. Sure, he was born with the Walkers' blood of business but when it comes to topics about companies and such, it's like he just wanted to walk away or maybe even put on his headphones which would be a bit rude if you say.

Takumi put on the best poker face he could give as he glanced over to his grandfather through his peripheral vision. The old man had that kind of look on his face where with just one gaze you could tell he's not one to mess with. Takumi gulped at that. If there's one person he's really scared to face head on, it would be his grandfather.

"Oh, business. I like that," the leader of their so-called guests replied in a way disgusting to Takumi's ears. He almost snickered to that. Takumi shifted uncomfortably in his seat as if anticipating the next words that are going to come out from his grandfather's sharp mouth. Takumi knew him well after his years of existence. He doesn't like fake people clinging to him for fortune. Takumi kept a close look at his grandfather. He had that fixed stern facade on his face yet it looked kind of distorted. He's disgusted and he could tell. Oh how he wanted to give him a high-five if only he could.

"Very well, so how are the preparations going?"

"Preparations?!" Takumi covered his mouth right away after realizing what he had done. It wasn't his fault he wasn't informed about what's happening and all. All eyes were on him but he kind of doesn't care. Well except for the fact that his grandfather was one of those people eyeing him. Takumi held his breath as he braced himself for a whole lot of reprimands that are about to come-reprimands that miraculously never came. And there he knew something was definitely wrong.

And when he means wrong, it means as if the world turned upside down. For Pete's sake! His grandfather smiled!

Takumi hid it in but inside, he was freaked out. His grandfather smiling was one of those moments one must cherish. It happens once in a blue moon. And so he questions, will the moon be blue tonight?

"I forgot you weren't informed."

Takumi almost laughed at how bitterly sweet his grandfather's tone was and that he even turned his gaze away from the old man just to avoid even a chuckle. And then he caught the silhouette on the side. That's when he realized why his grandfather was being nice. It was because he didn't want to scare the faked innocent figure sitting by the corner of the room. Takumi decided to ignore the 'being' smiling at him instead and faced his grandfather back, his laugh now faded away.

"What information did I miss?"

The annoying man answered for him instead after giving out a sick smile, "It's about you."

"Me?"

Takumi sat frozen all of a sudden. His palms sweated as he tried his hardest not to let them see how nervous he got. Is this leading to where he thinks it is? If so, please tell him it's just a silly nightmare he's having. Like, what would one think when two families gather together with their son and daughter? Wouldn't you think some sort of arrangement would transpire? What arrangement, you say? Oh, he doesn't want to think about it.

Takumi held his breath as he awaited the other's reply. His mouth became dry all of a sudden. And he wished for once that he is wrong. His life is already damned enough to be set up in marriage over someone he hates by first sight and isn't even close with.

"Yes, you."

"What about me?" He was getting impatient. Why won't they just go straight to the point already? The curiosity was digging deep into his bones that it's killing him.

"You'll be escorting my daughter for her debut next week."

"Oh," Takumi said in a whispered form as if he was not a bit affected but inside, he was jumping for joy. For an instant, his wish came true. And there he thought he'd be spending all his life with a delusional girl who is almost four years younger than him.

"Aren't you excited, Takumi?" His mother asked in a falsely cheerful tone but he's aware she already his answer to that for she, herself, was also not excited about it either. They both hated this family that there would be times when one of them would talk about either one of the family's members and it would lead to a whole lot of criticisms being shared.

Takumi just smiled and Patricia nodded. They both knew what that means anyway.

"Well, if there's no more violent reactions or what, then I guess it is official. Takumi would escort my daughter in her debut. Isn't that great, Kaon?"

. . . . .

Misaki jumped off the rock in a swift motion and tiptoed her way to the source of the humming. She tried to avoid fallen leaves and twigs to prevent any unnecessary noise that would maybe scare the girl away. Well, it's not her fault she's curious to know who else knows about this place she calls her safe haven.

Misaki carefully strode through the field and arrived at a bush. It was large enough to cover the girl humming from the other side. She was about to shove away the leaves when a sudden thought struck her. Her eyes widened at what dawned her mind.

"Oh God," she muttered to herself as she stood frozen on her place, her arms and feet numb and her face is covered with cold trickling sweat that came out of nowhere. She was shaking. Now is definitely not the time to experience a horror story that'll haunt her for life. That is if she ever gets out alive.

"Who's there?" An angelic asked as the humming stopped. Misaki stiffened. Her throat dried up as if it was some desert with no oasis, completely soaked up.

"Who's there?" the girl repeated after getting no answer. Misaki remained still even when she could already hear footsteps getting nearer. She was scared would be an understatement.

Misaki couldn't blink her eyes no matter what she does. It refuses to close. She was scared that if her lids would shut for a second, she might come face to face with a bloody girl or something. And she doesn't want that.

"Oh!"

"Kyaa!" Misaki screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell to the ground with a thud, hitting her bottom quite hard. "Ouch," she murmured as she massaged her aching bottom after the fall. Unconscious to her surroundings, she skipped a little after a hand was offered in front of her.

"I'm sorry I scared you. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I…"

She was dreaming. She knows she just is. It just couldn't be. It was insane. She wasn't seeing right. Even when years have passed when, she knew it is her. She just couldn't be mistaken. This girl, the one standing in front of her…is Chiyo Sakurai, Takumi's long lost fiancé whom everyone thought was dead.

"Is something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost. Am I that pale?"

"Huh?" Misaki shoved her thought away and faked a smile. Did this girl not familiarize her? Did she forget about her? Well, it wouldn't be surprising. They were twelve when they met at the cemetery.

"Don't worry. I'm human. It's nice to meet you. I'm Miyuki."

"Miyuki?" she questioned. Is she wrong? Is she just someone who looks similar to Chiyo? Maybe but Misaki never was wrong when remembering people. And there's this familiar feeling to her that she just couldn't ignore. Misaki studied the girl's feature one last time. The eyes were the same shade of grey and the complexion as well. But wait, something caught her eyes. It was a ring…on her finger, a ring so familiar that she knows she saw it somewhere before.

"Oh, what's wrong with my ring?" the girl asked as she shoved her hand closer to Misaki for a better view. "Don't you think it looks cute? It's the only thing I got as a key to remembering where I came from."

"Where you came from?"

The girl nodded and walked ahead of Misaki towards the waterfall. Misaki followed but stopped when her companion suddenly halted as if like her a while ago, she was frozen.

Misaki approached her and placed an arm on her shoulder. She has her eyes closed as if she was thinking deep.

"This place reminds me of something."

"What is it?" Misaki tried being friendly to Miyuki as she led her over to a rock to sit. The girl looked exhausted.

"It's like it's connected to my past."

"Your past? Why? What happened to you?"

Miyuki, with a weak smile adorning her face answered, "I don't know either. I just woke up in a mansion with an owner telling me he found me here in the mountains bloody and dying."

"Bloody and dying?" Now, Misaki was kind of pissed at herself. She sound like some singer doing adlibs, repeating the last words of a line.

Miyuki nodded. "Due to the accident that brought me to this mountain, I got Amnesia."

That sentence made everything clear to Misaki. It's like a light bulb appeared on top of her head. Those words were the missing puzzle pieces. It's all understandable to her now. It's all positive. The ring, the familiarity, the features, the accident, Amnesia, they were all connected to each other and if combined, it gave Misaki the chance to arrive at a conclusion. This girl is Chiyo Sakurai.

* * *

**Waah! I hope you guys liked it even when it's short. It's the longest I can make with my hectic time schedule. See 'ya all in the next chapter!**


End file.
